¿DESTINO SERÁ?
by Artyon154
Summary: Han Pasado Ya 1 Años De La Batalla Con Trihexa, Pero Durante Este Tiempo Casi Todas Las Chicas Lo Ignoran O Le Toman Poca Importancia, Al Pasar Esto Issei Decide Irse Al Inframundo A Entrenar Con Tanin, Pero Todo Cambiará Cuando Un Día Llega Sona Y Su Hermana Serafall Pidiendo Posado Por Unos Días, Que Cosas Sucederán. (Pausada)
1. CAMBIOS

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, ósea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Issei:**

-Ya llegué, sin entender porque aviso al llegar...de todos modos nadie contestará-dije dando un bufido al entrar a mi casa.

-[Vamos compañero, no te desanimes]-dijo mi compañero celestial.

-Ya lo sé, dentro de poco me mudare al inframundo, Sirzechs-San me dijo que ya me tenía un terreno allá, me gustaría entrenar con Tanin-osan, que dices compañero-dije tirándome al sillón de la sala.

 ***DING DONG***

Sonó el timbre de la casa, de inmediato me paré abrir para mi sorpresa encontrarme a Sona-Kaichou y Serafall-sama paradas.

-Hola Hyodo, esta Rias-pregunto de manera monótona como siempre Kaichou.

-Ni idea, acabo de llagar...porque no ¿pasas y la buscas?-dije rascándome a nuca.

-Vamos So-Tan, Issei-Chan nos invitó a pasar-dijo Serafall pasando como si nada adentro de mi casa...pero Que puedo decir, es una Maou y punto.

-Hyodo, te puedo pedir un favor-dijo Kaichou sería.

-Dime Kaichou...que deseas-dije tranquilo mientras miraba como Serafall saltaba en los sillones de la sala.

-Onee-sama se peleó con nuestros padres y pues la echaron...además tuve una pelea con Saji y como esta es tu casa...nos podemos quedar un tiempo-dijo de forma tranquila pero igual de sería Kaichou...espera peleó con Saji, Que habrá hecho ese imbécil para que Kaichou no lo quiera ni ver.

-Por mí no hay problema, en 1 mes me voy de aquí así que no hay problema-dije volteándome para caminar hacia Serafall que tenía un huevo saliéndole de la cabeza por haberse caído del sillón al saltar mal.

-¿Te vas? y Porque-contesto Kaichou entrado a la casa no son antes cerrar.

-No tengo nada que hacer, mis estudios los puedo terminar después...Serafall-sama se encuentra bien-dije ofreciéndole mi mano a al Maou.

-Si Issei-Chan, gracias por dejarnos quedar-dijo esta con un ligero sonrojo...de seguro fue por el golpe.

-Y Rias y las demás-dijo Kaichou sosteniendo a su hermana que tambaleaba.

-Jumm,no creo que lo noten, de seguro están muy ocupadas con sus parejas o lo que sea-dije con melancolía al recordar de que podía morir y sólo Ddraig se enteraría.

-Ohh, ya veo...Onee-sama Vamos por nuestras cosas-dijo con cierto arrepentimiento...¿de Qué?, ¿De preguntar de también haber olvidado a la persona que la ha salvada tantas veces...¿De Qué?.

-Bueno vamos les muestro sus habitaciones-dije para cambiar de tema y que bajará la tensión en el ambiente.

* * *

 **10 Días Después Academia De Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Issei-Sempai, ya llegamos-dijo una chica de baja estatura, cabello blanco y ojos color ámbar.

-oh Koneko, ya llegaron...Bueno siéntense-dijo el castaño sentado en el escritorio donde se hacía antes su ama.

-Para que nos llamaste Issei-san-dijo la ex-monja sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales, siendo seguida por la peliblanca, el ex-exorcista y la 4 hija del Clan Phenex.

-Bueno, voy a cerrar el club...ya hable con Kiba y Gasper y me dijeron que estaba bien, ahora quedan ustedes-dijo el castaño mirando seriamente a las presentes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y porque...quieres cerrar el Club Issei-sama, que pasa con Irina y Ros-dijo la pequeña Phenex, con duda pero sin interés.

-Bueno pues ellas viven ocupadas estando tanto en el cielo como el Asgard-dijo el castaño dando una vuelta en su silla.

-Y porque cerrar el club-dijo con tristeza la ex-monja.

-Seamos sinceros, ustedes 4 se la pasan ocupadas en sus asuntos personales y yo soy él única que mantiene el Club en pie, además Rias y Akeno ni viene por acá...Sin contar que 20 Días me voy de acá-dijo de manera fría y algún sentimiento el castaño mientras se paraba del escritorio y tiraba una hoja en la mesa del centro.

-Da igual lo que digan...yo ya renunció-finalizó el castaño saliendo por la puerta del Club como si nada.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Iseei:**

Ya había llegado a casa y como costumbre saludé a la casa vacía.

-Ya llegué-grite como de costumbre.

-Ohh es mucho trabajo...estoy aburrida-grito una voz que conocía...nada más y nada menos que Serafall.

-Serafall-sama sigue con el papeleo-dije llenado al comedor que se encontraba lleno de papeles y ver a una chica de pelo negro con coletas tirada en piso leyendo un folio gigante.

-Oh ya llegaste Issei-Chan-dijo animada...estos días ella ha sido mi única compañía, ya hace meses no sabía que se sentía Compartir con alguien.

-Si ya volví, que haces...¿papeleo?-pregunte al mirar detalladamente como ella estaba escribiendo en el folio.

-Si...Grayfia-Chan me envía muchos folios, cartas y documentos aburridos, Además no he grabado la temporada 23 de mi Show en el inframundo-dijo mientras hacía pataleta en el suelo.

-Ya veo, bueno voy a hacer la cena...quieres algo en especial-dije tratando de animarla.

-Siii! quiero Curry especial de Issei-Chan-dijo ella saltando del suelo para abrazarme fuertemente.

 ***BOM...BOM...BOM***

Es raro...llevo tiempo sin sentir cariño de otra persona.

-Issei-Chan, porque tu corazón palpita tan lento...parece apagado ¿tienes algo, estas enfermo?-dijo Serafall mirándome con cara de perrito...

-No te preocupes Serafall-sama, lleva así un tiempo-dije para luego separarme de ella he irme a la cocina.

-Issei...

* * *

 **15 Días Después Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Te gusta Sera-chan-dijo castaño acercando algo a la boca de la pelinegra.

-Me encanta Issei-Chan...dame más-decía esta con la voz aguda.

-Eres una Golosa...simple pides más y más, pero no importa-dijo el castaño introduciendo el objeto en la pequeña boca de la pelinegra.

-Hmmm...Delicioso, dame más-contesto la pelinegra mientras disgustada el objeto en su boca.

-Espérame aquí ya voy por mas fresas a la tienda-dijo el castaño retirando el tenedor vacío de la boca de la pelinegra.

-Mouuu, quiero más fresas con Nutella, Rápido Issei-chan-dijo la chica replicando.

-Vas a quedar gorda si sigues así Sera-Chan-replicó el castaño...ya era la tercera vez en el día en el que gastaba un tarro entero de Nutella dándole fresas a la Satán de coletas.

-Malo...si quieres te puedo acompañar-dijo la pelinegra levantándose del sillón de la sala para apegarse al brazo del castaño.

-Pues vamos-dijo el castaño disfrutando de la cercanía de la pelinegra...sentía como poco a poco su corazón apagado volvía a latir...pero muy en el fondo sabía que todo acabaría cuando ella se fuera...después de todo el seguía siendo un Peón.

 **Flashback:**

 **Pov. Serafall:**

Me había despertado en el sillón de la casa de Issei-Chan arropada con una cobija...de seguro fue el pensé, después de todo no es tan malo.

-Tengo sueño...me voy a la cama-dije bostezando mientras me paraba del sillón...trabajar tanto me está matando, definitivamente renunciará cuando vuelva.

-Jajaja...no lo puedo creer, enserio hicisteis eso por llamar su atención, que forma más estúpida-escuché una voz conocida...Venelana creo.

-No te burles madre, sé que dará resultado-dijo otra voz que si conocía Rias-tan.

-Buenas noches-dije llegando al mini bar donde se encontraban las dos Gremory.

-Serafall-sama-dijo impresionada al verme Rias.

-Oh que sorpresa ver por acá a la pequeña Serafall, tu madre me contó de su pelea...sigues con esa idea-dijo la Gremory mayor.

-Si...ya estoy aburrida y cansada, pensé que sería más divertido...todo es papeleos y papeleos, no tengo tiempo para mi misma, llevo desde que nací soltera...mi séquito son donaciones de mis padres y nunca he besado a un chico-dije rindiéndome ante Venelana.

-Es una lástima, pero que se puede hacer...¿ya tienes reemplazo?-dijo la madre de Rias mirándome curiosa.

-En eso estoy...casi no duermo buscando a alguien, por ejemplo me quedé dormida en el sofá leyendo hojas de vidas, si no fuera por ese Chico de seguro estaría resfriada-dije mientras tomaba agua de la llave con un caos cerca.

-Cual chico...¿el peón de Rias?-dijo matriarca Gremory mirándome con asombro al ver cómo me tomaba el caso de agua en 4 segundos.

-Ese mismo, se la pasa más pendiente de mí que dé el mismo...además siento que está enfermo o tiene algo...la otra vez lo abracé por ir a hacerme la comida y note que si corazón palpitada lento y sin fuerza...parecía casi muerto-dije con una leve tristeza, me gustaría que muriera, nos ha ayudado tanto en tan poco.

-Valla, que será-dijo Venelana mientras que alcanzaba a ver como miraba con un leve odio a Rias, algo de traje entre manos.

-Bueno me voy a dormir...tengo trabajo para mañana-dije caminado hacia el pasillo de la enorme casa.

Como estará Issei-Chan, divagaba al quedarme de frente de la puerta de su cuarto.

-No pasará nada si sólo entró a ver ¿no?-dije tocando la perilla para girarla y entrar.

-Que oscuro...si no fuera por ser demonio no vería ni mis manos-dije caminando con cuidado hacia el castaño para ver como dormía...porque, no sé.

-[Quien está ahí]-dijo una voz que había oído ya...hmm ya es el Sekiryuutei-Chan, Ddraig creo que se llamaba.

-Serafall, SOY SERAFALL...tu eres Ddraig ¿no?-dije mirando como el brazo izquierdo de Issei-chan se transformada al brazo de Dragón de siempre.

-[Hmm ya decía yo que había sentido un aura muy poderosa casi desconocida]-dijo la el Dragón desde el brazo de Issei-Chan.

-Ddraig una pregunta, ¿Issei-Chan está bien?-dije curiosa por saber del estado de Issei-Chan, después de todo es debe de saber algo.

-[Por que la pregunta Maou Leviatán]-contesto la luz verde esmeralda.

-Me preocupa un poco-contesté de inmediato.

-[Como sabe usted Maou Leviatán nosotros los Dragones somos seres de poder puro, al igual que existimos dos tipos de Dragones, Los malignos y los normales]-explicó la gema verde.

-así es eso lo sé, que pasa con eso-conteste rápidamente...me carcome la Curiosidad, que pasará.

-[Sucede que entre más poder tengamos más daño nos haremos nosotros mismos, no somos como los Dragones malignos que entre más odio más poder ganarán, somos lo contrario...entre las odio sentimos nuestro poder se degenerara poco a poco hasta un punto donde será inevitable nuestra caída al mal...así es como nacen los Dragones Malignos, nacen de los sentimientos de odio y rencor generados por un dragón...Mi compañero es un dragón humanoide, pero sigue siendo un dragón y en poco tiempo empezará a caer, creo que ya se dio cuenta que su corazón palpita apagado y lento, es el resultado de la primera mutación maligna..De ser seres son calor en su interior...Serán Seres frívolos y sólo con uno o dos sentimientos, pero lo bueno es que mi compañero tiene solución como pocos, tiene que eliminar el odio y rencor que siente a los Gremorys y sus supuestos amigos aunque el lo admita poco]-explicó Ddraig...eso me dejo congelada, es decir que Issei-Chan se va a convertir en mano por lo que han hecho Rias y los demás, que hago...si eso sucede lo más seguro es que Issei-Chan no quiera servir más al inframundo...y si se vuelve contra nosotros.

-Que hay que hacer para que se salve-dije de forma sería...como pocas veces.

-[¿Porque lo quieres ayudar?, esto no funcionará con usted]-soltó el Dragón en la gema.

-Que quieres decir con eso, porque no puedo-dije sorprendida...porque no puedo, si soy la mujer más poderosa del inframundo, como no podre ayudarlo.

-[Es simple...usted no ama a Issei, ¿y cómo se combate al odio?]-dijo la gema verde alumbrando más de lo normal.

-Con amor...

 **Fin Del Flashback.**

* * *

 **5 Días Después Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Issei:**

-Ya está todo listo creo-dije mirando mis maletas lista para que las coja y me valla.

-Issei-Chan!-grito Serafall desde su habitación...que pasó ahora, es mejor que valla.

-Que sucede Sera-Chan-dije llegando a la habitación que estaba separada tres puertas a a la mía.

-Ay una araña en mi ventana-dijo esta mientras corría a abrazarme, después de que terminará de cerrar la puerta, parece una niña pequeña.

-Ya calma, no te hará nada-dije correspondiendo su abrazo, estos últimas dos semanas no hemos vuelto muy cercanos, fue bueno mientras duró...me ayudó a darme más fuerza y apoyo para mi entrenamiento.

-Issei-Chan...hoy te vas cierto-dijo ella acercándose más a mí, como si no me quisiera dejar ir.

-Así es Sera-Chan, y tu cuando vuelves al inframundo-dije curioso por saber por qué pareciera que no me quiere dejar...será que, no eso no puede ser, ella debe tener mejores opciones que salir con un Peón.

-No…me dejes-dijo en un susurro demasiado bajo...si no fuera porque soy Dragón capaz y no la escucho.

-Que dices...tú tienes trabajo, además no creo que te haga falta-dije negando lo que si parecería ser cierto.

-Renuncie ayer sabes-dijo ella mirándome a los ojos si dejar de abrazarme.

-Que ¿Porque?-eso es raro, renunciar a un puesto tan alto, porque lo hace.

-Estoy aburrida...cansada, el todos estos siglos no he tenido tiempo rara mi como los otros tres, ellos disfrutan de su trabajo...Ajuka le encanta investigar y así cumple con su trabajo, Falbium se la pasa durmiendo y sin así cumple su trabajo y Sirzechs es que más libertades tiene, yo me la paso llenando y firmando papeles-dijo ella posando sus manos en mi pecho, mientras yo solo sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a sentir calor de nuevo.

-Entiendo...y que vas hacer ahora, supongo que por eso fue que tus padres te echaron de casa-dije mientras posaba mi mano en un mejilla y mi corazón poco a poco aceleraba su ritmo.

-Si...Issei quédate con migo...sigo siendo un Demonio de clase Suprema al igual que tu-dijo ella acercándose a mi rostro.

-Pero yo sigo siendo un Peón-dije con tristeza, no me gusta recordar eso, pero es la verdad.

-Entonces se mi Rey-dijo ella para después besarme de manera dulce y tranquila, aunque era torpe la forma en que besaba yo tampoco es que sea el muy experto pero le seguí el beso, con eso me demostró lo que no creía, al igual que hizo que corazón volviera a latir de forma acelerada.

 ***Toc*Toc***

Sonó la puerta interrumpiendo nuestro momento, y haciendo que terminará nuestro beso

-Te amo Issei-dijo Serafall sonrojada mientras recuperaba el aliento poco a poco.

-Yo también-contesté mientras la abrazaba fuertemente para ella me correspondiera, no quiero que me dejo...no me gustaría estar sólo de nuevo.

-¿Onee-sama?, viene a acompañarte al inframundo-dijo la voz de Sona-kaichou detrás de la puerta.

-Ya salgo Sona, espérame en la sala-dijo Sera-chan de forma sería...cosa rara en ella.

-Que vas hacer-dije mirándola mientras nos esperábamos.

-Anunciar mi renuncia públicamente y decir quien me va remplazar-dijo ella mientras corría a buscar algo en su cama.

-¿Te acompañó?, necesito hablar con Sirzechs respecto a un favor que me debe-respondí mientras le ofrecía mi mano para que la tomará, ya sé que haré...volveré al inframundo, pero no para entrenar.

-Issei-Chan, que somos ahora-dijo ella mirando detenidamente la ventana.

-[No dudes compañero, sus sentimientos son puros]-me dijo Ddraig mentalmente.

-(Seguro, no quiero que me vuelva a pasar...se siente horrible)-le contesté mientras me acercaba a ella.

-[Te lo juro por mi orgullo de Dragón]-dijo el...si juró por su orgullo debo confiar.

-(Esta bien)-dije para tomar de la mano a Sera-Chan y obligarla a mirarme.

-Cásate con migo Serafall Sitri-dije mientras apretaba su mano y ponía mi mano en su mejilla para acariciarla.

-Yo...aceptó!-dijo ella para lanzarse hacia mí para besarme...vamos mejorando.

* * *

 **Ciudad De Lilith, Sala De Prensa En El Palacio Real Lucifer:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Buenas tardes a todos-dijo la Satán de coletas sentando en una mesa larga, en la cual se hallaban los demás Maou, el Sekiryuutei y otra mujer de pelo negro y detrás de ella un hombre alto y de pelo plateado.

-Leviatán-sama, porque convocó esta rueda de prensa-dijo un reportero ansioso.

-A eso iba, pues la convoque para dar conocimiento público de que renuncie al puesto de Maou, al igual que venía a presentar a mi sustituta-dijo la Satán tranquila mientras debajo de la mesa movía inquietamente sus piernas.

-como?!

-porque hace eso Leviatán-sama algún detalle.!?

-Eso está permitido!

Eran la mayoría de gritos de los periodistas que se levantaron de las sillas para acercarse más y tomar fotos, audios y vídeos de tal noticia.

-Primero silencio por favor-hablo el Satán rojo y de inmediato todos los alterados se calmaron y se sentaron.

-Primero Renuncie para dedicarme a mi vida privada, todos estos siglos de trabajo no me han dejado ni espacio no tiempo para mí misma. Segundo está permitido siempre y cuando deje a un sucesor avalado por los demás Maous y el menos de 15% del Consejo de ancianos-contesto la Satán De coletas sería...y como casi nunca se veía esto la mayoría de los presentes tenía fría la sangre.

-¿Quién es el sucesor?-dijo un periodista cruzándose de pies.

-Es la heredera del clan Mephistopheles-dijo ella señalando a la chica e pelo negro y ojos morados oscuro.

-Eso es todo lo que responde a este asunto, pasando de temas todos conocemos al gran Sekiryuutei, que nos ha salvado a todos una gran cantidad de veces, por eso en agradecimiento hoy anunciare la creación de la creación avalada por el 88% del Consejo de ancianos y todos los Maous del Quinto clan de demonios extras, el Clan Sekiryuutei, por lo cual desde hoy deja de ser peón del Clan Gremory, Gracias por haber asistido-dijo seriamente el Satán de cabellos rojos, para luego pararse he irse seguido de todos los demás que ocupaban la mesa.

* * *

 **Horas Antes En El Palacio Lucifer:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno Issei-kun, se te asigno y territorio de 239.000 Km2, no te preocupes ya está construido una mansión igual a tu residencia en el mundo humano, así como que cerca existen varios poblados pequeños-dijo el Satán rojo mirando con una sonrisa al que creía él era su próximo cuñado.

-Gracias, por cierto no se supone que estaría vacío-dijo el Sekiryuutei confundido.

-Pues sí, pero como te iba a dar ese regalo sorpresa me tome la molestia de dejarlo todo bien, es más me causo curiosidad el porque me venias a pedir eso-dijo el Satán rojo sonriendo amablemente.

-Sirzechs, necesito hablar contigo primero y luego ir a hablar con tu padres respecto a algo-dijo el castaño serio.

-Oh claro, Grayfia!...

* * *

 **Territorio Gromory, Castillo Principal:**

 **Pov. Issei:**

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Issei-Kun, ya nos enteramos de la noticia, es una lástima que ya no sea parte de la familia, aunque eso pronto sucederá ¿no?-dijo Lord Gremory saludándome con la mano.

-Lo mismo digo Lord Gremory, pero respecto a eso es que venía a hablar-dije serio mientras aceptaba la mano del hombre de barba roja.

-Oh ya veo-contesto el pelirrojo.

-Lord Gremory le agradezco todo lo que me han dado y hecho por mi pero vengo a romper el compromiso con Rias-dije mientras me sentaba en la gran mesa de centro.

-¿Porque?, hay algún motivo-dijo este entre alterado y muy sorprendido.

-Pues verá...

* * *

 **Territorio Sitri, Castillo De Verano:**

 **Pov. Serafall:**

Si digo que estoy nerviosa no es nada, Issei vino a pedir mi mano a mi padre, que pasara, y si se rehúsa...Ahahahah, que haré.

-Cálmate, si no quiere da igual, lo haremos de todas formas-dijo Issei tomándome de la mano.

-Serafall-Sama Pase, sus padres la esperan-dijo una a las tantas Maids del Castillo.

-Gracias-dije para empezar a caminar hacia el despacho de mis padres seguida de Issei.

-Como son tus padres, nunca los he visto-me dijo al oído.

-Pues mi madre es muy sería...y padre es más parecido a mí pero no tanto, pero cuando es un tema serio...se pone "Serio"-le contesté suavemente al oído para que nadie más escuchará.

-Oh pero que sorpresa, vino Sera-tan...que haces murmurando con el Sekiryuutei, o debería decir Lord Sekiryuutei-dijo mi padre a mis espadas cosa que me causó unos escalofríos horribles.

-Na-nada...que dices padre, sólo hablábamos normal-conteste nerviosa mientras me volteaba a ver, al igual que apretaba más la mano de Issei.

-Serafall, que haces cogida de la mano de Lord Sekiryuutei-Mierda mi madre llegando detrás de mi padre.

-Que...oh esto no es nada, es como un saludo, no es así Issei-dije mientras le cogía la mano como si me saludara y la agitaba de arriba abajo rápidamente.

-Buen día Lores Sitri-dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia al igual que ocultaba su rostro sonrojado.

-Bueno es educado, Buen día Lord Sekiryuutei, a que debemos su visita-dijo mi madre sacando un abanico y cubriéndose la boca...nunca entendí por qué lo hace.

-Voy a ir directo al punto...Me quiero casar son Serafall-dijo después de dar un suspiró, mientras mi padre nos miraba atónito y mi madre entrecerraba lo ojos.

-Es sorpresivo, pero luego no tiene un compromiso con la heredera de los Gremory-dijo mi madre abriendo los párpados para dejar ver sus ojos color rojo sangre que dan miedo, gracias a Satán no yo no sona sacamos esos ojos, sólo los de mi padre.

-Tenía, hace unas horas cancele el compromiso por ciertos motivos-dije Issei mientras sus ojos se volvía como los de un Reptil...ojos de un Dragón.

-Pero porque tan repentino, tengo entendido que ustedes no se conocen mucho, además Sera-tan esta desheredada desde hace muchos siglos, no puedes aspirar a heredar el clan si eso es lo que quieres Lord Sekiryuutei-dijo mi padre en modo serio.

-No tengo esa pretensiones, sólo vine aquí porque considero que tengo que tener el visto bueno de sus padres, siguen siéndolo de aquí a la muerte-contesto Issei muchos serio que se costumbre, da cierto miedo.

-Ya veo, hmmm querido...no crees que va siendo hora de que ya tengamos asegurado al sucesor después de Sona-dijo mi madre mirando a mi padre...espera ósea que van a aceptar.

-Consideró lo mismo...Un nieto mitad Dragón, suena interesante-dijo mi padre siii! eso es un sí rotundo.

-Debe pesar que están de acuerdo no es cierto-dijo Issei sonriendo...me mata esa sonrisa, sigo sin creer que en tan poco me enamoré perdidamente de él.

-Así es, nosotros nos encargaremos de la boda, Puedo decirte "Ise-tan"-dijo mi padre volviendo a su faceta normal.

-Por mi está bien, entonces que así sea, Otou-sama...

* * *

 **2 Meses Después, Territorio Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Serafall:**

-Onee-sama, estas lista...ya han llego padre-dijo So-tan desde el otro lado de la puerta...se supone que hoy me caso, estoy nerviosa, y si Issei se arrepiente en el último minuto, que haré y si llego y no está...y si me deja plantada.

-Sera-tan sal ya que Ise-Chan se está comiendo los dedos de los nervios-dijo la voz de mi padre...vamos Serafall Sitri tu puedes, sólo llegas, esperas, aceptas todo, nos besamos, nos vamos de Luna de miel, tenemos un hijo, luego otro, otro y así hasta la eternidad.

-Onee-sama rápido, me acaban de decir que Issei está empezando a dar vueltas-Oh que hago debo llegar rápido dije caminado más rápido.

-Vámonos-dije saliendo de la habitación ya arrarreglada con mí vestido blanco con varios detalles de tonos en azul.

-Te queda perfecto hija mía, estoy orgullosa de ti-dijo mi padre con un claro aire de orgullo y alegría.

-Gracias, padre-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia para caminar hacia el ascensor para bajar a primer piso llegar al lugar de la boda.

-Vamos rápido-dijo So-tan al salir del ascensor rumbo al carruaje que había afuera esperándonos.

 **~Ponga La Canción De Tocata E Fuga De Bach, esa es la canción de los demonios cuando se casan, no la típica que todos conocemos, ¿Porque esa canción tan tétrica?...Pues se supone que son demonios no personas, deben tener sus propias mañas~**

Iba entrando al altar, sigo sin entender porque ponen esa canción tan tétrica, pueden poner algo más bonito y agradable, por es que dicen que somos malos.

-No la vallas a cagar hija mía-dijo mi padre mientras seguíamos caminando hacia al altar donde estaba Issei, sin mencionar que detrás de nosotros habían niños tirando oro y huesos partidos...porque tenemos esa costumbre, los humanos tiran flores.

-Para nada-conteste mirando a Issei de espaldas con un Esmoquin color azul claro.

-Eso espero-dijo mi padre mirándome seriamente, ya llegamos, Issei se está dando la vuelta.

-Te entregó a mi hija, es toda tuya...sólo no la hagas llorar, soy su padre y en más de 5000 años no la he visto llorar, así que ya sabes-dijo mi padre expulsado un aura muy oscura...da miedo, sólo se pone así cuando mamá le esconde los dulces.

-Claro, nunca haré llorar a mi princesa de hielo-dijo Issei sin parar de mirarme cosa que me sonrojo...estoy muy enamorada de él, no me lo creo que sea en tan poco tiempo, porque me mirara tanto ¿me veré fea...tendré poco escote?

-Bueno los dejo tortolos-dijo mi padre al irse.

-Te ves hermosa y apetecible, te comería acá si no hubiera nadie-dijo Issei ofreciéndome la mano mientras yo sólo me sonrojaba al recordar nuestros momentos a solas.

-Que dices!...aunque tú tampoco te ves mal, linda corbata-dije embobada mirando su cara medio roja.

-Tu madre la eligió, dijo que combinaría con tus ojos-dijo Issei mientras me tomaba de mano

-Y tú, qué opinas de mi vestido-dije recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Es una buena combinación, el vestido blanco sin velo perfecto, los adornos azules de la tiara que llevas y en las hombreras también, no me gustan esos guantes, no me dejan tocar tu hermosa piel, y tú por último los puntos azules y rayas de baja tonalidad azules te hacen ver más hermosa...sin contar que llevas el collar que te regale-dijo el mientras me quitaba guante de la mano izquierda y lo dejaba en el suelo.

-Gracias...te amo-dije apretando su mano que estaba un poco sudorosa.

-Hermanos, Hermanas, nos hemos reunido hoy para unir en maldito matrimonio a estos demonios hijos de los pilares, Empecemos En Nombre de Satán, los siete pecados y el pecador...Lucifer-esto es muy extraño...sigo pensando quien se inventó eso de seguro estaba mal de la cabeza, música de terror, frases muy extrañas...que falta que nos hagan beber la sangre del otro en signo de fidelidad.

-Ahora la sangre-dijo el brujo que nos casaba...yo y mi boca.

Después de que nos obligaran a beber la sangre del otro tocaba el final.

-Serafall Sitri, jura usted lealtad y amor a Issei Ancalagon-dijo señalándome con una cruz de cabeza.

-Lo juro-ya tranquila falta poco.

-En el fidelidad he infidelidad-esto se pone raro.

-¿Lo juro?-dije girando la cabeza para mirar a Issei.

-Siendo así los declaró Súcubo he Incubo, pueden Follar cuando quieran-dijo el brujo.

-Súcubo...somos demonios normales sabe-dijo Issei mirando mal al brujo.

-A esto no era un matrimonio Sexual, ya venían los chicos de la orgia, que mal-dijo el muy hijo de puta rascándose la cabeza.

-Muere-dijimos al unísono yo Issei mientras que yo lo congelaba e Issei lo partía en pedacitos con Ascalon.

-Esooooo!-grito mi padre mientras salía corriendo del salon mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa y disparaba chorros de agua a los invitados...está más loco que yo.

-Que sucede madre-dije mirándola curiosa.

-Se nos olvidó contarte que Los Sitri como tu padre y ustedes se deben casar matando a alguien juntos...fue idea de tu padre, el mío fue peor tu abuelo ya estaba poniendo gemidos de fondo cuando yo y tu padre matamos a los Súcubos he Íncubos estaban empezando a hacer lo suyo, recuérdame no darle dulces en una semana Sona-dijo mi madre suspirando mientras se sobaba su largo cabello color blanco y miraba a So-tan la cual se hallaba murmurando cosas raras.

-Eso es raro, pero bueno...ya estamos casados ¿nos es cierto?...nos vemos oka-sama-dijo Issei extendiendo sus alas de dragón y agarrándome estilo princesa para que en un momento se alzará en vuelo para romper el techo del salón he irnos a nuestro nido de amor.

* * *

 **1 Mes Después Mundo Humano, Kuoh Casa Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Issei:**

-Ya llegamos-dije entrando por la puerta mientras guiaba a Sera-Chan a la cocina, está llorando por no tener comida en su estómago.

-Oh pero si es Issei-san-dijo Asia al verme en la cocina.

-Hola Asia, ya está listo el Almuerzo...Sera-Chan tiene hambre-dije señalando a mi princesa de hielo que llegaba a cocina con los ojos lloros por el hambre.

-Leviatán-sama, que hace aquí-dijo Asia asombrada por ver a mi chica vestida con ropa casual, nada de chicas mágicas, ni ropas formales, sólo ropa casual nada más.

-Issei-Chan tu amiga me está mirando raro-dijo Sera-Chan apegándose a mí.

-Asia ¿están las chicas?-dije curioso, tengo que decirles lo que ha pasado.

-No, pero no creo que demoren el llegar-dijo ella mientras miraba un reloj que había cerca.

-Oh bueno, me voy a descansar un rato con Sera-chan-dije saliendo de la cocina para ir a nuestra habitación.

* * *

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado ya 30 minutos desde que Issei y su recién esposa habían llegado a la habitación del castaño para descansar del viaje...tratar de mantener a flote un Clan nuevo ellos solos está difícil, por lo cual no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellos solos, así que aprovecharon.

Pero a mi sabían que mientras que ellos se amaban las demás chicas de la casa habían llegado, incluso las casi poco vistas Valquiria y el As de Miguel.

-Hola Asia, ya llegamos-dijo la heredera Gremory quitándose los zapatos al igual que si reina, mientras que las demás chicas sólo los habían tirado por ahí.

-Rias Onee-sama, Issei-San hace poco llego acompañado de Leviatán-sama-dijo la ex-monja mientras servía un poco de té para sus amigas casi hermanas.

-Serafall-sama, que abra venido a hacer...según entiendo ella renunció, y Sona ya no está aquí-dijo la pelirroja mientras se hacía una y otra vez la misma pregunta...será cierto que Serafall habrá conseguido esposo, Esos eran los rumores que habían, hasta grandes revistas de Lilith lo anunciaban de primera página "Serafall Sitri Está Casada" "Leviatán-Sama Dejo El Puesto Para Casarse" y muchos otros anuncios de ese estilo.

-Ara Ara, debería ser hora de reanudar Nuestras relaciones otra vez con Issei-kun-dijo la reina Gremory llegando a la cocina donde se hallaba la ex-monja para ayudarle en los quehaceres.

-Es Cierto, no vemos a Issei-Sempai desde hace tres meses-dijo la Nekomata peliblanca deseosa de volver al regazo de su Sempai.

-Si es cierto, le pregunté a Kiryuu-san si lo había visto me dijo que no todas la veces que le pregunte dijo que no-dijo la rubia ojiverde, sin imaginar la faena que vivían los recién casados en la intimidad de su habitación.

-Es cierto, además no he tenido noticias de Onii-Sama en bien tiempo, que habrá sucedido-dijo la Gremory mientras se subía al ascensor acompañada de sus torres y Ravel.

Pero la desgracia de ellas o puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, sin contar además que tenía puesto un hechizo anti ñ-ruido, impidiendo que saliera o entrara cualquier sonido, ante esto las chicas sólo suspiraron pesadamente, debería estar enojado, y sin más se fueron...pero no sabían la faena que tenían montada los recién casados en la intimidad de su cama.

 **Pov. Rias:**

-Ya han pasado tres horas, que estarán haciendo-dije al mirar el reloj y la desesperación de las demás chicas al no bajar rápido...y si están teniendo...NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, ISSEI NOS AMA...¿VERDAD?, no nos haría eso...es cierto no debo dudar de el.

-Hmmm que bien dormi-decia una voz llegando a la sala que ya conocía...Serafall.

-Serafall-Sama, como se encuentra-dije parándome de la silla rápidamente para saludar.

-Oh Rias, que más como te encuentras-dijo ella con cierto tono de hostilidad, ¿porque?

-Serafall-sama, usted estaba con Issei-pregunté, pero ella se sonrojo un poco, porque será...No será verdad.

-Si estaba descansando con migo, ahora se está bañando-dijo ella tranquila...como si fuera normal.

-Ara, Ara Serafall-sama durmió con Issei...no hicieron nada extraño verdad-dijo Akeno mirando hostilmente a Serafall.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Akeno-san-contesto agresiva Serafall...algo anda mal, ella no es es...ni enojada es así.

-Que sucede Serafall-sama, porque está enojada-dije, necesito calmar las cosas.

-Como su qué sucede...Primero Ignoran por completo a Issei, después lo tratan como si no existiera y ahora las muy dignas me vienen a reclamar lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi esposo...Hay No lo dije-dijo dos casi gritando para al final taparse la boca.

-Tu esposo, pero si el está comprometido con migo-dije impactada por la noticia, debe de ser y broma...si eso, de seguro ahora aparece Issei diciendo que un broma.

-Yo "era" tu prometido, sucede que usted señorita Gremory como se encontraba muy ocupada, no se enteró de cosas muy importantes como que ya no soy su Peón, cosas como que nuestro compromiso se acabó, cosas como que reconocieron otro Clan entre los pilares y cosas como que me hace 1 me case con Serafall Sitri-dijo la voz de Issei desde la sala, lo decía como si no importará, el sólo estaba tranquilo sacando agua de la nevera y haciéndole señas a Serafall de que fuera a donde él.

-Porque-fue lo único que alcance a decir...todas la chicas estaban mudas, acompañadas de un aura de tristeza y una mirada vacía, igual que yo...que hicimos, mi madre tenía razón, Que Estupidez hicimos.

-Hagan memoria, yo me retiro...tengo cosas que hacer en la Academia-dijo Issei desapareciendo en un círculo mágico, esto es una pesadilla, no tiene que ser cierto...es imposible, pero si es cierto es nuestra culpa...

* * *

 **2 Días después Kuoh, Complejo De Apartamentos Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado ya dos dias desde la visita que habían hecho los Acalagon a la residencia Hyodo, y durante este tiempo estuvieron planeando algo grande para incrementar su popularidad en el mundo humano y así incrementar su ingresos, tenían las ganancias de ambas series en el Inframundo, pero faltaba...faltaba mucho, para crear lo que tenían en mente.

-Issei-Chan me veo bien-dijo la Sitri saliendo de un vestidor con el clásico uniforme femenino de la Academia.

-A ti todo te queda bien, hasta mi ropa...te hace ver más comestible-dijo el castaño riendo coquetamente al igual que causaba que se sonrojara la su esposa...su princesa de hielo.

-Mouu, Issei malo, vámonos rápido antes de que So-tan llegue y se dé cuenta que me robe su antiguo uniforme-decía la ex-Satán haciéndole pucheros a su esposo.

-Sigo sin entender la razón de venir...se lo hubieras pedido, además es incómodo...se supone que aquí viven Sona y Saji-dijo el castaño han muecas de asco...

desde hace unos dos meses había empezado a sentir hostilidad hacia otros hombres, y más sí estaban cerca de su princesa, y este lugar están lleno del olor de otro Dragón...no era nada cómodo para Issei aguantarse las ganas de quemar todo hasta que no hubiera el olor de otro Dragón cerca de su princesa.

-Es más excitante entrar a hurtadillas y robar-dijo la pelinegra de coletas mientras imitaba a un ninja y se tapaba la cara menos sus ojos, haciendo la función de pasa montañas.

-Cambiaste de colonia-dijo el castaño al percatar un fuerte olor desconocido proveniente de su esposa...era el olor a una chica, pero no era ni Serafall, No Sona, No Tsubaki que sería la más cercana a Sona.

-Que no, se los problemas que eso te genera-dijo la de coletas sería.

-Quítate ese uniforme ya-dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a oler como perro todo el cuarto.

-Como, no es posible-dijo la pelinegra negando, pero recibió una mirada furtiva de su esposo y le hizo caso

-Encontré algo, ese no es el uniforme de Sona-dijo el castaño para ver a su esposa semidesnuda frente a él.

-Mouu Issei, si quieres que ténganos momento amo siervo en casa se So-tan no tienes que hacer todo esto-dijo la de coletas imaginándose una faena exagerada con su esposo en la casa de su hermanita.

-Que dices, mira lo que encontré-dijo el castaño con unas bragas azules en la mano lo más tranquilo de la vida.

-Oh...que atrevida So-tan-dijo la pelinegra al verlas mejor, no iban para más con el estilo de su hermanita y lo sabía.

-No es el olor de Sona-dijo el castaño, para que segundos después viera como su esposa se cubría con un aura oscura.

-Como sabes eso Issei-Kun-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa siniestra, cosa que causó que Dragon interior de Issei le sugiera que corriera como una mula loca.

-Lo puedo explicar, he peleado junto a ellas, y han sudado y sangrado...sé cómo huelen por eso, además esta habitación apesta a una mezcla de este olor con el Saji-dijo el castaño sacando un pizarra de quien sabe dónde y dibujando para explicarle a su esposa...era la única forma que entendiera sin que lo sodomizara con témpanos de hielo.

-Oh ya veo, pero eso sólo dos una cosa-dijo la pelinegra juntando las piezas en su cabeza.

-Saji se revuelca con otra-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-SAJI YA LLEGUÉ-grito la voz de la heredera Sitri, cosa que hizo que los recién casados se asustaran y se metieran al vestidor muy afanados si caer en cuenta que Issei activo el Dress Breaker y rompió la poca ropa interior de su esposa y ella de la impresión se agarró a él congelando su camisa hasta romperse y quedar los dos en una pose muy prometedora en casa ajena.

-Ahhh-gimio la pelinegra al sentir cerca de su entrepierna la rodilla de su esposo.

-Que fue eso, Saji!-llamo la ojivioleta al escuchar el peculiar sonido.

-Shhh, calla Sera-chan, no hagas ruido dijo el castaño cubriendo su boca con una mano y acercándose más a su esposa.

-Saji, ah no ha llegado...últimamente tarda mucho-dijo la Sitri ojivioleta mirando su habitación, y cayó en cuenta que su uniforme antiguo estaba tirando en suelo junto a una bragas azules que no reconocía, además no eran de su gusto, mi atrevidas según ella.

-Ahh-volvió a gemir pero más fuerte la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a sentir calor.

-¿Saji?-dijo la ojivioleta abriendo la puerta de su vestidor esperándose lo peor, para sólo encontrarse a su hermana desnuda, sudorosa y roja que tenía la boca tapada por su cuñado que estaba sin camisa y de la misma forma que su hermana mayor.

-Podemos explicarlo Sona-dijo el castaño rezando a Satán no morir.

-QUE COJONES ESTÁN HACIENDO EN MI CASA-grito la ojivioleta enojada al ver a su hermana apuntó de hacer quien sabe que con su esposo.

-YA LLEGUE, SO-CHAN-grito una voz que el castaño ya conocía, su "buen" amigo Saji.

-Se salvaron por el momento-dijo la ojivioleta acomodándose las gafas para después meter todo la vestidor y cerrar la puerta.

-Ya tenemos con que chantajearla-dijo la pelinegra mirando con estrellitas en los ojos a su esposo.

-Tienes razón...

 ** _Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la primera parte de esta nueva historia, he dejado varias referencias a la serie y otros cosas_ me gustaria saber si saben cuales son _, me disculparan algunas falta gramaticales y de ortografía, cualquier cosa me lo avisan por favor, espero que les guste, dejen sus Reviews._**

 ** _Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a las integrantes misteriosas:_**

 ** _-SERAFALL._**

 ** _-IRINA._**

 ** _-SONA._**

 ** _-ROSSWESISEE._**

 ** _-KUROKA._**

 ** _-REYNARE._**

- ** _YASAKA._**

 ** _-?_**

 ** _-?_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS._**


	2. CAZA INFIELES PARTE 1

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, osea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **Complejo De Apartamentos, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde el incidente en el apartamento Sitri, en este momento se encontraban Dos pelinegras y un castaño sentados en la sala hablando de lo que había sucededio, y del porque habían sido descubiertos los recién casados en esa pose tan comprometedora.

-Aja, entiendo...entonces entraron a robar mi uniforme de la Academia-dijo la ojivioleta analíticamente mientras se acomodada sus gafas y haciéndolas relucir, cosa que causó miedo en los recién casados, ellos la veían como si se tratará de un verdugo a punto de soltar la guillotina sobre ellos y sus cabezas.

-Fue idea de ella, intenté convencerla de que te lo pidiera, pero elle dijo que no...que Era mejor robarlo-hablo el castaño intentado salvarse, pero sólo recibió un fuerte cabezazo de su esposa que lo miraba con una fuerte aura asesina.

-No me importa, además que hacían a punto de Fornicar en mi vestidor, debería darles pena-dijo la ojivioleta con un gran sonrojo al recordar la escena de su hermana mayor desnuda junto a su esposo semidesnudo bien pegaditos y besándose.

-Bueno ya serios Sona, estábamos yo y Issei buscando tu uniforme, pero resulta que ese que tenía puesto no era tuyo...estaba muy flojo en el pecho y tu eres una tabla-hablo la pelinegra de coletas con orgullo, pero no le duro tanto como pensaba, ya que recibió un fuerte golpe con magia de hermanita en la cabeza causándole una cabeza extra a la Ex-Maou por el momento.

Luego de que pasarán y unos 15 minutos desde que pudieron calmarse todos, los recién casados le explicaron la situación a la ojivioleta, cosa que causó gran enojo en ella, había ropa que no era de ella ni la única otra mujer que entraba al apartamento su reina... **¿Que hacía acá?** , se preguntaba la heredera Sitri.

-Sona lo estuvimos pensado con Sera-chan y seremos tus espías-dijo el castaño sentadose cruzando los pies mientras que su esposa se recostaba en el.

-Vamos a descubrir la verdad-dijo somnoliento la pelinegra de coletas cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Por que se durmió?-exclamó la ojivioleta extrañada la ver la actitud de su hermana, al igual que se quedaba con la duda que eso de que ellos serían sus "Espías".

-No ha dormido bien, esta ansiosa de entrar a una escuela humana-dijo el castaño sobando el cabello de su esposa, causando unos celos inconscientes en la heredera Sitri.

-Bueno, creo que deberían irse, por cierto llévense eso y más tarde les mandare mi uniforme-dijo la ojivioleta tirando al castaño el uniforme y las bragas que apestaba a perra según el castaño.

-Que asco-grito la pelinegra de coletas al levantarse por sentir unas bragas caer en su cara, al igual que las congelaba haciendo un pesado cubo de hielo en aire, Que al caer hizo pedazos la mesa de centro de la sala, al igual si hundió un poco el suelo.

-Bueno nos vamos, hasta luego So-Chan-dijo el castaño al salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras arrastraba a su esposa como si se un trapo se tratase.

* * *

 **Inframundo, Territorio Sitri Castillo De Verano:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Donde está mis dulces mujer, tienen que estar en mi escritorio y no están, donde están!-gritaba un hombre pelinegro de edad madura mientras lanzaba pequeños chorros de agua al rostro de una mujer de pelo blanco.

-Deja de mojarme la cara y vete de mi sala que la ensucias-dijo de manera sería la mujer sin dejar de leer una revista que tenía en sus manos.

-AARGGG-grito el hombre para lanzar un gran chorro de agua a la cara de mujer, que terminó por mojarla completamente.

-TE VAS A MORIR IDIOTA-grito la mujer lanzándose hacia en hombre con intención de ahorcarlo.

-AHHH PERDÓN...PERDÓN...PERDÓN-grito el hombre antes de ser asfixiado por su esposa.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Issei:**

Habíamos sobrevivido a las primeras horas de clase gracias a que Sera-chan y yo no la pasamos hablando por papelitos, nos burlamos de la peluca de profesor de Japones, también de la solterona que da física y por último saboteamos un poco la clase con ayuda de magia.

-Buahh que aburrido fue eso, no voy a volver-dijo Sera-chan extendido los brazos mientras se levantaba del asiento de al lado.

-Tienes razón, hace siglos no sabía que era esto llamado estudiar, es mejor hacer otras cosas-dije levantándome también del asiento mientras recordaba las locuras que hacías la semana pasada con Sera-chan, hacer llamadas de broma a los nobles de inframundo fue genial.

-Ise-chan tengo hambre, alimentame-dijo mi princesa de hielo haciendo pucheros.

-Ya va, vamos a la cafetería a comprar algo, ¿Te parece?-dije tomando su mano para guiarla hasta la salida del aula, pero alguien apareció.

-Oh Hyodo, que bien que te encuentro, ahora me explicarías el porque carajos no has asistido en el último trimestre, ¿Quieres repetir?...Por mi no hay problema sabes-dijo el rubio peón creído de Sona.

-Oh Saji, primero saluda como se debe, sabes es descortés de un peón presentarse así ante un noble-dije mientras seguía derecho con mi camino junto a Sera-chan, sin importar lo que digiera el otro.

-Pero que dices, a quien estas secuestrando hoy-dijo el agarrando a Sera-chan del brazo...muy mal.

-No! me toques-grito Sera-chan Convirtiendo en hielo macizo su brazo.

-Cual es el alboroto-dijo una mujer que se me hacia conocido su olor...la dueña de las bragas.

-Issei, corre o nos atrapara la Policía académica de este horrible lugar-dijo Sera-chan agarrándome de la cintura para llevarme como Si fuera un costal de papas.

-Mi brazo!-grito a lo lejos el Saji con una agonía que me hizo sentir escalofríos, pero aprendió la lección:

 ***Nunca tocar a Serafall sin autorización***

* * *

 **Academia De Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Serafall:**

-Creo que ya perdimos a la Policía-dije soltando a Issei en el suelo.

-Y en la mañana el sol saldrá acompañado de una gran maldad, los pájaros morirán, las serpientes en dos patas caminaran, Jesús del cielo bajará, Satanás a los hombres tentara al pecado carnal y después la noche mas oscura caerá sobre las alma impuras del infierno-dijo Issei mientras daba vueltas y sus ojos estaban en espiral.

-Que dices das miedo, ¿Estas bien?...!ISSEI!-grite a lo ultimo al ver que se caía al suelo y levantaba polvo.

- **SATANÁS ES MI PASTOR NADA ME FALTARÁ, POR CAMINOS SAGRADOS EL VÍRGENES ME DARÁ, EN VALLES DE PUREZA MIS CAMARADAS...** -empezó a gritar en el suelo, creo que me pase al agitarlo tanto cuando veníamos para acá.

-CÁLMATE-grite yo también al darle una cachetada con un poco de magia para hacerlo reaccionar.

 ***PUMM***

-KYAAAAA-grito el de dolor, creo que me pase...

 **20 Minutos Después:**

-Creo que ya está bien, puedes pasar-dijo una mujer de pelo rojo largo, rostro hermosos y un buen cuerpo, saliendo de lo que es la enfermería.

-Gracias Stella-Chan-dije haciendo una pequeña referencia.

-Vamos no seas tan formal, es mi trabajó-contesto la chica moviendo la manos de lado a lado negando lo que había hecho.

-Esta bien, por cierto que tenía Issei-Chan-pregunté curiosa, estaba todo loco alabado a Satán, no somos como la Iglesia para alabar a nuestro fundador y creador.

-Tuvo un Shock Nervioso traumático con ligeros daños en las costillas y el cuello, ademas de contusiones en los pómulos y una ligeras fracturas en la mandíbula-dijo ella mientras miraba una tabla con unos papeles en ella.

-Ahhh claro eso mismo Stella-chan, ¿esta dormido?-dije fingiendo que entendía y preguntaba por el estado de Issei.

-No está despierto, le dije que me espera que iba a hacer unas cosas-dijo ella dándome la espada para abrir la puerta cerrada de la enfermería.

-Gracias-dije entrado a la enfermería y buscaba con los ojos la cama en donde el se encontrará.

-!Sera-chan!-grito el saltando de una cama que estaba casi al fondo para abrazarme...que gran salto, me debería enseñar.

-Que pasa, que tienes-dije extrañada...No es común ver lo así de cariñoso desde que pasó lo de las Gremorys.

-La nueva enfermera es mala, muy mala...me estaba diciendo que me tenían que operar de las costillas y que me iba a hacer una lobotomía, al igual que me iban a a poner un marca pasos en el corazon sin anestesias-dijo el llorando comicamente mientras metía su cara entre mis pechos, abrazándome.

-Tranquilo, nada de eso va pasará...tu eres de acero macizo, no creo que corte el bisturí-dije dándole pequeños golpes en la cabeza.

-Eso duele sabes, por cierto que pensaste sobre lo que te dije-me dijo el todavía abrazándome.

-Es interesante, ya tienes las gabardinas, los sombreros y las gafas-dije con estrellas en los ojos, eso me pasa por ser una espía de primera...gracias a mis ancestros Sitri, Chismosos desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-Por supuesto que si, vamos a descubrir la verdad de lo que sucede en ese apartamento-grito el con orgullo poniéndose de pie junto a mi, mientras hacíamos pose de héroes.

-Cual apartamento-dijo una voz conocida a nuestras espaldas.

-Oh Saji, que haces aquí, ¿Como estas?-dijo Issei volteado nerviosamente a ver al "novio" de So-tan.

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que corriste como huyendo y que Serafall-sama me congeló en brazo entero, pues se me hizo muy extraño verlos juntos, Serafall-sama no tiene que estar en su oficina-dijo el Novio de So-tan mirándonos con curiosidad y cierta desconfianza.

-Pues es una larga historia no Sera-Chan-dijo Issei abrazándome por detrás posesivamente con fuerza.

-¿Sera-chan?, de donde tan confianza-dijo el rubio mirándonos con extrañeza.

-Estamos Casados...

* * *

 **Horas Después, Centro Comercial De Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Se encontraban dos personas vestidas de gabardina negra, unos sombreros de copa y gafas de sólo negra, sentados en una banca del gran centro comercial leyendo una revista al revés, cosa que hacía resaltar mucho entre la gente normal.

-¿Ya los viste?-dijo una voz masculina cuchicandole a su compañera del al lado.

-Si los veo, están tomando café-dijo la voz femenina acompañante.

-No crees que están muy pegaditos para estar haciendo trabajos del Consejo Académico-dijo el castaño parándose de la banca y caminando a hurtadillas hacia una mesa que había cerca donde se hallaban el Presidente y Vicepresidenta de la Academia Kuoh.

-Consideró lo mismo, además esa chica es la de olor del cuarto de Sona-dijo o voz masculina parándose de la banca seguido de la otra figura para dirigirse hacia una tienda de lencería y hacer que admiraban la vitrina...mal hecho.

-Mira como ven esa tienda-decia una mujer joven que pasaba por el lado de los engabardinados mirándolos con extrañeza al ver como las dos figuran cuchicheaban entre ellos y se reían...parecían Pervertidos buscando bragas y sostenes para la colección.

-Disculpen quieren verlo más de cerca-dijo una de las tenderas que había salido al ver como una pareja muy extraña de desconocidos miraba con suma atención un conjunto erótico de gata.

-Si claro vamos-dijo la voz masculina engabardinado pensando en otras cosas como en que harían el y su esposa para desenmascarar a cierto personaje.

 **30 Minutos Después:**

Y luego de pasarán la pena de su vida los recién casados ahora sin gabardinas ni gafas se hallaban afuera de una tienda de lencería con una gran bolsa en sus manos, al igual que la cara más roja que el cabello de todos los Gremorys juntos.

-Y ahora que vamos ha hacer-dijo el castaño mientras se le pasaba un poco el gran sonrojo.

-n-n-n-no l-lo s-se-dijo la pelinegra recordando en cómo los habían encontrado otra vez en una pose muy sugestiva por su hermana que por "casualidades" del destino entró a la misma tienda poco después y en los vestidores de encontró otra vez con o misma escena que había pasado hace unos dos días pero de forma más salvaje.

-sigo si creer que ustedes dos tenga esas tendencias, pero bueno vamos a tomar un café que necesito hablar con ustedes dos-dijo la ojivioleta saliendo de la tienda sobando las cienes para calmar el gasto de sorpresa, enojo y envida que tenía antes...sobre todo sorpresa **~cof...cof Sona quiere rabo de dragón celestial rojo...cof...cof pero que gripa tengo, perdon7w7~**

-Nooo!-gritaron los esposos al darse cuenta que antes habían visto al novio de ojivioleta con su probablemente Amante.~con la gran puta, perdón era con la pura señora~

-Pero que cojones les pasa están más extraños de lo normal-dijo la ojivioleta aturdida por el grito que había recibido.

-Nos acordamos si teníamos que comprar cosas de esposos, si eso es cosas de esposos-dijieron los dos demonios muy nerviosos, inventando cualquier cosa, todo con el fin de que su hermanita/cuñadafollable, no descubrirá a su novio en pleno terror con su fulana.

-aja y si mi abuela tuviera ruedas sería una patineta, ahora cuénteme una de vaqueros-dijo con una mirada despiadada y fría la ojivioleta mirando por debajo del hombros a los recién casados mientras expulsada un aura aterradoramente frívola.

-So-tan no seas así de mala con la abuela-dijo la pelinegra de coletas pasando del aura como si no fuera nada.

-bueno cambiando de tema, a lo que íbamos con cosas de esposos es que estamos buscando comprar una casa al igual al que buscábamos víveres para ello-mintió rápidamente el castaño.

-Ohh, era eso...pensé que me tomaban en broma, entonces vamos los acompaño a una inmobiliaria que está en segundo piso, aprovechare para comentarles algo-dijo la ojivioleta muchísimo más calmada de lo que estaba.

-Si vamos So-tan-grito al aire la pelinegra de coletas, causando que su hermana se pegara fuertemente en la cara con su propia mano en muestras de no creer lo que pasaba, al igual que sirvió de alerta para cierta pareja de infieles que tomaban café cogidos de la mano, mientras demostraban su amor de diversas formas actas para todo público...pero le valió una reverenda puta de todas formas.

* * *

 **Inmobiliaria X, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno como ustedes viven en otro mundo que no es conocido, madre se canso de intentar comunicarse con ustedes para dos cosas-dijo la heredera Sitri sentada en un sillón pequeño cruzada de piernas mirando a la pareja de esposos Ancalagon en un mismo sillón para uno mientras que su hermana estaba sentada en el regazo de su cuñado. **~Toc toc soy celos inconscientes puedo pasar?~**

-Ahh era eso, pasa que rompí mi celular mientras jugaba en el baño, me robe el de Issei pero se me cayó de la azotea de la Academia Hoy-dijo la Ex-Maou, tranquila mientras buscaba algo en la camisa de su esposo.

-Que problema, deberías ser más cuidadosa, no eres una niña pequeña-dijo con una expresión sería al recordar lo que su madre le había dicho.

-Tranquila más tarde miro como hablo con ella, necesito cierto tipo de consejos-dijo la pelinegra de coletas de forma sugestiva, dejando sus palabras a la imaginación de cualquiera de los presentes que los miraban con extrañeza al ver a la pareja tan melosa en público.

-Bueno en ese caso más bien porque no vamos a visitar a tus padres hoy, hace un mes que no los visitas Sera-chan-dijo el castaño sacando lo que buscaba la pelinegra del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

-Gracias Ise-chan, bueno So-tan ¿que es lo otro que nos ibas a decir?-dijo la pelinegra sacando del paquete que le había dado el castaño, los cuales eran chicles sabor a menta y se los metió a la boca.

-Siguiente-dijo la voz monótona de la típica Secretaría de oficina.

-Esto nos va matar-dijieron los dos recién casados al saber si no tenía escapatoria.

67 Minutos Después:

Y luego de que la pareja Ancalagon lloraran pagando su nueva casa con todos sus ahorros, quedaban en la miseria sin un centavo para gastar...tenía que poner el practica si plan para ganar dinero rápido.

-Bueno no les salió tan mal ¿cierto?-dijo heredera Sitri mirando con satisfacción a su hermana y cuñado.

-Si claro, desde que no sea tu dinero-dijo la pelinegra de coletas que iba caminando con su alma saliendo de la boca, al igual que su esposo.

-Bueno vamos a un café, tengo que pedirles un favor y ofrecerles algo-dijo la ojivioleta mirando con cierta lástima a su hermana y compañía.

-Vamos...-dijieron los dos esposos caminando lentamente y despacio.

Y así pasaron 15 minutos desde que llegaron a la cafetería y los dos esposos volvieron a su estado normal y estaban hablando con la ojivioleta de pelo corto y negro.

-Bueno nos quedaríamos más pero nos tenemos que ir a bus a nuestras nueva casa, que alegría-dijo el castaño resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas las caricias no adecuadas para todo publicó que le daba su esposa debajo de la mesa con una de sus manos.

-Esperen, tengo que pedirles un favor...va sonar extraño, pero necesito que espíen a Saji, hay algo en el que no me gusta-dijo la ojioleta mirando a otro lado para que no vieran su cara avergonzada.

 ***COF*COF*COF***

-Perdón me atragante, claro So-tan...No hay problema, todo por mi hermanita-dijo nerviosamente la pelinegra de coletas.

-Que, así de fácil, no me preguntaran porque-dijo la ojivioleta impresionada por la actitud de su hermana mayor.

-Claro que es así, somos fisgones, no habrá problema, no pienses que ya lo hacíamos ni nada por estilo-dijo de la misma manera el castaño, mientras sudaba frío.é

-Ohh ya veo, por cierto me ayudan a conseguir una banda o un cantante para que cante en un festival que habrá en la Universidad-dijo la ojioleta sin tomar tanta importancia a lo que ellos decían y además era verdad, Issei era antes el pervertido de la escuela y nadie sabía como hacía para meterse a los vestidores, además ya tiene quien lo frenaba ahora era su esposa...quien también era una pervertida en privado, y su hermana siempre le gustó espiarla en su tiempo libre o cuando se cambiaban de ropa, valla familia mas normal ¿no?

-Claro no hay problema...espera una banda, ¿de que?-dijo la Sitri de coletas poniendo sus manos en la mesa y acercándose mucho su cara a la de su hermana menor.

-Puedes alejarte un poco, y si una banda, no se de lo que se, no importa-dijo la Sitri menor alejando su cara de la de hermana.

-Excelente cuando es el festival-dijo la pelinegra de coletas alejándose para sacar una agenda de quien sabe donde y ponerse a dibujar.

-Es este domingo-dijo la heredera Sitri sacando su celular para escribir algo.

-Mierda es poco tiempo Sera-chan, nos tocará empezar ya mismo, además tenemos otro trabajo-dijo el castaño al volver a respirar tranquilo, ya que no tenía a su esposa haciéndole cosas no castas.

-Tienes Razon Ise, mejor vámonos ya-dijo la Ex-Maou guardando la agenda en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Nos vemos Sona/So-tan-dijieron la pareja de esposo saliendo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida del café y después del Centro comercial.

-Ratos esos-dijo la heredera Sitri tomando de su café lentamente.

-Quienes son los raros, Sona-dijo la amiga de la infancia pelirroja llegando acompañada de Las dos reinas Tsubaki y Akeno.

-Nada, que era lo que querías hablar conmigo-dijo la ojivioleta mirando con su cara monótona de siempre.

-Verás...

* * *

 **Centro De La Ciudad De Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Issei:**

Íbamos yo y Sera-chan siguiendo a Saji por el centro de la ciudad, creo que está zona la conozco.

-Ise, ¿donde estamos?-dijo mi niña demonio acercándose más a mi.

-No lo se bien, se me hace conocido este lugaarrrr-dije mientras miraba a los lados...pero ya mire bien donde estábamos...la zona de los moteles de ciudad.

-Ise, que es eso haber dice..."Cuartos De La Pasión Y El Amor, Tenemos Habitación Bondage", que es eso Issei-dijo Sera-chan mirando con suma atención el letrero del Motel.

-Creo que ya se a que vinieron esos dos-dije al ver a Saji y la vicepresidenta entrar a uno de los moteles.

-Que van hacer, jugar Cartas, Póquer, Naipes, Damas Chinas, Ajedrez, Monopolio, o ya se van jugar Twister-dijo ella mirando fantaseando.

-Pues...digamos que van a jugar al papá y la mamá-dije mirándola con gracia...es inocente para ciertas cosas, o es que no conoce mucho estas situaciones.

-COMO!-grito ella Convirtiendo el piso en hielo.

-Sera-chan cálmate, no tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos a cogerlos en la escena del crimen, ¿Trajiste la cámara?-dije tomándola de los hombros y apretandolos.

-Por favor soy Serafall Sitri, siempre llevo una cámara conmigo para grabar a So-tan en casa momento de su vida, no me puedo perder nada-dijo firmemente ella, al igual que anulaba el hechizo del hielo en el piso.

-Entonces vamos allá-dije agarrandola de la mano y llevándola al motel para captar con la cámara a esos dos hijos de puta.

-A por ellos...

* * *

 **Ex-Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Sona:**

-Wow, pensé que este lugar había cambiado sin el-dije en un susurro llegando a la sala de la residencia Hyodo.

-¿Que dijiste?-Dijo Rias llevando detrás mío y sentándose en uno de los sofás en compañía de Akeno.

-Nada, bueno Rias que es lo que querías saber tan importante-dije sentandome al frente de ella en compañía de Tsubaki.

-Bueno empecemos con lo primero...es verdad que tu hermana renunció al puesto de Maou-dijo ella mirándome con un poco desaprobación.

-Si, así es...lo hizo hace ya tres meses-dije de forma impasible, tengo que aguantar y no decirle "Oye Rias mi hermana renunció y se casó con tu antiguo prometido", no es mi estilo.

-Wow, no pensé que fuera cierto...ahora es verdad que a Issei se le conoció como demonio de clase alta además que entró a formar parte de los clanes Extras por su fama-dijo ella poniendo sus manos más abajo de sus pechos y haciéndolos rebotar...sigo pensando **"¿Eso Es Real?".**

-Si lo anunció tu hermano el mismo día de la renuncia de Serafall-Mierda me jodi le llamé a Serafall por su nombre delante de ellas.

-¿Como?, esto es interesante llamaste a tu hermana por su nombre...Jojojo-se acaba de burlar de mi...perra tetona.

-Bueno si es todo me voy, en marcha Tsubaki-dije preparada para pararme he irme de ahí.

-Calma, ¿quieres te?-dijo ella deteniéndose...sólo me voy a quedar para verle la cara de sorpresa cuando le diga que Issei y Onee-Sama están casados.

-Digamos que si-dije volviendo a sentar.

-Akeno nos haces el favor-dijo ella mirando a su reina...esto va ser racista pero, porque carajos a los Japoneses les queda el Té tan bueno.

-Que más quieres preguntar-dije igual de inexpresiva..."Soy Ruda".

-Cuéntame como fue lo del nuevo clan de Issei-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues fue normal, apenas el Inframundo se enteró que grandioso héroe se convirtió en patriarca de un nuevo Clan se disparó por los aires su popularidad entre los demonios más jóvenes y entre algunas grandes figuras de la fama en el Inframundo, al principio era el "Gran Clan Sekiryuutei", pero al poco tiempo se cambió el nombre a "Gran Clan Dragon Ancalagon", además de disparo más la popularidad cuando se empezó a expedir el rumor de que se había casado-explique a sumo detalle, excluyendo varias partes de lo sucedió, como que unas adolescentes secuestraron a Issei para tenerlo de esclavo sexual, o como cuando el Consejo de viudas casi lo viola en la puertas del cielo.

-¿Como que casado?, entonces es verdad-dijo Rias comenzando a mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Como?, ¿que ha pasado?-pregunté curiosa, no halla sido que esos dos idiotas vivieron.

-Hace dos días vivieron Issei y Serafall, y pues prácticamente nos dijeron que estaban casados, no es verdad cierto Sona, Issei esta comprometido con migo, además el sigue siendo lindo peón, no es cierto-dijo ella con los ojos vacíos...me das pena Rias, eres débil y por tu debilidad perdiste algo importante.

-Te voy a decir tres cosas:

"Como rival, te volviste débil"

"Como Amiga, tu te lo buscaste, aunque mejor no diga nada"

"Y como mujer, esto es a todas la demás, perdieron a un buen hombre...ya quisiera yo que el hubiera sido igual de atento y especial con migo"

* * *

 **Inframundo, Palacio Satanás:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno ya está todo listo para la próxima reunión anual de los jóvenes demonios-dijo el ex-heredero Gremory.

-Ya está todo listo y planeado, sólo queda esperar-dijo Satán peliverde sacando un celular para empezar a jugar.

-Por cierto debemos agregar a Lord Ancalagon a la lista y al Consejo-dijo la nueva Maou Leviatán.

-Es verdad Mefhitos-San-dijo el Satán pelirrojo recortado lo que tenia que tenía que hacer antes de jugar en línea Cl4sh 0F Cl4ns con su amigo Ajuka.

-Ataquen con tanques...si eso eso aviones de guerra...-decía el Satán sin pelo babeando la mesa de la reunión.

-Mefhitos-San me puedes hacer un...favor tu que tienes como reina al Kitsune plateadito, puedes ir a hablar con la jefa de faccion Yokai para que valla a Kuoh y hablé con Serafall-dijo el Satán Gremory poniendo sus pies en la mesa y sacando su celular también.

-Ustedes no hacen nada...vagos-dijo la nueva Leviatán parándose de la mesa y saliendo de la sala.

* * *

 **Zona Alta De Kuoh, Casa Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Serafall:**

-Pues esta bonita no crees-dije tirandome a el sofá grande del segundo piso.

-Pues si es verdad, por cierto maldadosa porque me estabas tentado en el café-dijo Issei tirandome una cebolla...de donde la saco.

-Kyaaa, odios las cebollas aleja eso de mi cuerpo-grite al verla caer cerca de mi cara.

-Ya calma es de juguete, la compré cuando te fuiste a por los helados, por cierto vamos a cargar el vídeo en la computadora-dijo Issei Agarrandome y llevándome hacia abajo.

-Bájame, me llevas como un costal de papas-empecé a hacer berrinche mientras pataleaba.

-Quien me dejó loco por unos minutos por lo mismo, por cierto ya compré el estudio de grabación-dijo Issei dejando de llevarme como un costal y me cargaba como una princesa.

-Que es enserio, ya pronto empezaremos, qué te parece si debutamos en el festival de la Universidad de Sona-dijo el mirándome a los ojos...siento peligro.

-me gustaría, pero porque más bien nos subimos a la habitación y jugamos los dos-dije mirándolo insinuadora, al igual que ponía mis manos en su cuello.

 ***PUMM***

-Estas bien-dijo el asustado por el golpe...pero somos demonios, tiene que ser por lo mismo una iglesia para que me duela el golpe.

-Obvio, eso no es nada Ahhhhh-estaba hablado normal hasta que sentí la mano e Issei En mi entrepierna.

-No puedo decir nada, esta es su casa...pero porque cojones lo hacen en la entrada de la casa-dijo So-tan entrando a la casa...ya decía yo que siento peligro.

-Espera Sona, hay una explicación-dijimos yo y Issei al unísono.

-Ah si, ¿que es?-dijo ella mirándonos sombríamente.

-KYAAAAAAA...

 **10 Minutos Después:**

Estaban sentados en el piso los recién casados mirando al piso mientras que les salía una protuberancia de la cabeza por el golpe recibido de la heredera Sitri.

-Y ya saben quien me puede ayudar el lo del festival-dijo la ojivioleta mirando la pareja de casados.

-Sii, somos nosotros-grito la Sitri mayor saltando y transformando su ropa casual a la de una Magical Girl.

-Jajajajaja, enserio Onee-sama, ¿me puedes ayudar o no?-dijo escéptica la heredera Sitri.

-Vamos Sona, creenos, o quien crees que canta los openings, endings y demás canciones de nuestras series-dijo el castaño con un traje de su armadura cuando no utiliza el casco, igual al de su serie.

-Jajajajajajajaja, es encerio-se carcajeaba la ojivioleta.

-Por supuesto que si, no hemos escrito canciones porque nos da flojera pero no las podemos robar-dijieron al unísono los esposos mientras que la pelinegra saltaba hacia el castaño y este la capturaba estilo princesa.

-Enserio Onee-sama, que tipo de drogas están consumiendo-dijo Sitri menor son creerse o dicho por la pareja.

-Sera-chan, tu hermana es la peor-dijo el Castaño con la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras era rodeado de un aura oscura y deprimente.

-Vamos Issei, no me pongas cuidado a esa bruja-decía la pelinegra de coletas

-A quien le dices bruja onee-sama-contesto la heredera Sitri enojada.

-¿Ves a alguna otra persona aquí Sona?-pregunto enojada la pelinegra mientras sus pupilas de rasgaban como las de un reptil...ya empezaba a hacer efecto el ser esposa de un demonio dragón humanoide.

-Calma princesa, porque no vas arriba y me esperas un rato-dijo el castaño tomando de la mano a su esposa, cosa que causó que te forma inmediata sus pupilas volvieran a a estado normal.

 **5 Minutos Después:**

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos solos te lo diré claro...Serafall se está convirtiendo en una Demonio Dragona Humanoide-dijo el castaño sentado en la que ahora era su sala.

-¿COMO?-grito impresionada la heredera Sitri por la noticia.

-Calma, se que suena raro, pero es así, ya lo había hablado con tus padres, yo tampoco sabía hasta que hace un mes me lo dijo Ddraig-dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

-Que quieres decir con todo esto-dijo mas calmada la ojivioleta.

-Primero: Soy un dragón humanoide.

-Segundo:Los Dragones somos poder puro.

-Tercero:Serafall en una demonio sangre pura.

-Cuarto:Nuestro poder puro corrompe las razas al atraerlas.

-Si entiendo todo menos la última parte-dijo la hereda Sitri mirando fijamente al castaño.

-No lo quería decir de esta forma pero va salir así...Cuando tengo sexo con tu hermana, mi semilla corrompe su sangre y la convierte poco a poco en una demonio Pura sangre Dragón Humanoide-soltó de golpe el castaño mientras miraba al suelo, no le gustaba hablar de su intimidad con su querida esposa.

-Me lo hubieras dicho de otra forma, no hubiera pensado esa imagen tan grotesca de ustedes dos-dijo la pelinegra parándose y desapareciendo en un círculo mágico, todo para ocultar su gran sonrojo que le causo imaginarse a su hermana en tal faena...que se empezaba a preguntar ella por primera vez en su vida "que se sentiría tener sexo"

-Bueno a jugar Twister con Sera-Chan-dijo el castaño corriendo al segundo piso a por su esposa.

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-GRRRRR-gruñia el enorme Dragón al ser golpeado en la cabeza por cierta Loli Gótica superpoderosa.

-Es más aburrido de lo que recuerdo Red-dijo la Loli.

-GRRR-volvió a gruñir el enorme Dragón.

-No es así, no creo que me pueda pasar-contestó apenada la Loli superpoderosa.

-GRRRRRR-gruño el enorme Dragón rojo creando un portal.

-Sólo lo haré porque estoy aburrida-contesto la pequeña pelinegra entrado al portal.

* * *

 **Territorio Gremory, El Inframundo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Había sido un día normal en el gran Castillo Gremory, de no ser porque hace unos minutos la heredera Gremory había llegado han unos minutos y estaba sosteniendo una acalorada discusión con sus padres.

- **PERO COMO FUE USTEDES PERMITIERON ESO** -gritaba enojada la heredera Gremory.

-Rias calmada y deja que te expliquemos-decía Serena la matriarca Gremory.

- **QUE ME CALME, HA PASADO TANTO EN EL INFRAMUNDO Y USTEDES NO SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE DECIRME NADA** -seguía Gritando la heredera pelirroja mientras empezaba a emanar su aura de la destrucción.

-Hija cálmate, Grayfia ve por Sirzechs por favor-dijo el Patriarca Gremory al ver entrado la Maid del clan Gremory.

- **QUE ME CALME MALDITA SEA, USTEDES ROMPIERON MI COMPROMISO SIN AVISARME O TOMAR MI OPINIÓN** -grito eufórica la Pelirroja Gremory mientras miraba a sus padres con resentimiento.

 ***CLAMM***

Fue el sonido que retumbo en la sala del castillo por la fuerte cachetada daba por la matriarca Gremory a su hija.

-¿Tu opinión para que?, para seguir torturando al pobre de tu Ex-siervo, ustedes no tienen derecho a estar enojadas, ustedes lo tiraron como si de fuera una mala impresión hecha por la fotocopiadora, y ahora vienes a nosotros a hacerte la sufrida, la dolida, pobre de ti hija mía, no tienes ni idea de lo que sufrió el chico por tus caprichos, si no fuera por Serafall ahora mismo tendríamos a un Dragón Celestial Maligno con el cual lidiar, vuelvo y digo hija mía, Eres muy egoísta-sentencio la Matriarca Gremory saliendo de sala, para luego ser seguida por su esposo, dejando atrás la heredera Gremory.

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 ***Invitado 1***

 **Te entiendo yo también amo a Serafall, y respecto a lo otro no lo creo posible porque en otro Fic les daré campo, no se cuando salga pero seguro lo haré.**

 ***Invitado 2***

 **Cierto como lo dije en mi otro Fic siempre he visto lo mismo, no digo que sea malo, es mas me gusta demasiado, pero en mis fics he querido hacer algo diferente pero a la vez parecido, y la ceremonia es lógica y tres kilos de coca, el resto lo hacen mis dedos por si solos.**

 ***UpThelron***

 **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, y lo mismo saludos a ti también**

 ***Nico48825***

 **Si lo se, los demonios están locos pero saben hacer sus cosas, es como el azúcar, es mala para cuerpo pero la seguimos consumiendo, me reí con lo de "voz barata", no había visto ese término.**

 ***Invitado 3***

 **Es lo mismo que dije con antes, ellas van tener su propio entorno he historia más adelante.**

 ***Carlos Corts***

 **No se que tipo de brujería utilizas amigo, pero esa día la tengo aparte en un futuro no muy lejano.**

 ***Superheroes315***

 **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.**

 ***Wolf1990***

 **Gracias por tu opinión, respecto a lo de Saji...Lo que importa no es que hará, lo que importa en cómo cuenta se dará.**

 **Pdt:También Soy Poeta.**

 ***danxd1507***

 **Gracias por tu opinión, y de lo que me dices a Ophis la tengo desde que inicié el Fic.**

 ***WarRedMachine20***

 **Gracias por tu apoyo**

 ***loquendo777***

 **Fue el principio, no me quería tardar 10 capitulos de Issei emo, y otros 10 en los que se casa, y tu también eres brujo respecto a lo Ophis.**

 ***The-Code-Zero***

 **Gracias por tu apoyo y también por sugerencia, como ya he dicho más adelante les daré su historia.**

 ***Sasuke75249***

 **Thanks To You My Friend.**

 *** 4***

 **Tus sugerencias de yanderes, la tenía pero sólo para Rias, a las otras van vivir en depresión por pendejas, y de lo de Irina y Rosse, no es nada extraño, sólo es su trabajo.**

 *** 98***

 **Ya está ahí.**

 ***Hyperion52***

 **La mejor ceremonia del Inframundo.**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta nueva historia, espero que les guste, no creo que hace falta dejar en claro que todos chistes que puedan parecer ofensivos son solo eso chistes, comedia que ayuda desarrollar la historia dejen sus Reviews.**

 **Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén pero como ya definitiva.**

 **-SERAFALL.**

 **-IRINA.**

 **-SONA.**

 **-ROSSWESISEE.**

 **-KUROKA.**

 **-REYNARE.**

 **-YASAKA.**

 **-OPHIS**

 **-KUNOU**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS.**


	3. CAZA INFIELES PARTE 2

**DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 **Al igual que todas las canciones y bandas musicales nombradas no son de mi pertenencia, Las letras las canciones son de sus respectivos autores, a los cuales se les dará el crédito de ello.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, osea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **Caza Infieles Parte 2**

 **Viernes 12 de Septiembre, Falta 2 Días Para El Show:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-LEVANTE ONII-CHAN, SE HACE TARDE-gritaba la actriz del común despertador del castaño mientras este intentaba levantarse pero no lo lograba por el hecho de que tenía la mitad del cuerpo de su esposa encima mientras roncaba...Y ¿como es que no se podía levantar?...Simple, puede que Serafall tuviera cuerpo pequeño, pero pesaba como un demonio **.~Jajaja que chiste más bueno...IDIOTA-gritan de fondo~**

-Sera-chan despierta...Niña Satán, Enana de hielo, Princesa De Hielo, Murciélago Frió...-y así continuó alrededor de una hora el castaño intentado despertar a su esposa.

-AHH YA ME HARTÉ DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ MARÍA SERAFALL SITRI-grito el castaño cansado de intentar despertar a su esposa.

-KYAAAAA, CÁLLATE NO ME LLAMÉS ASÍ-dijo la Ex-Maou nerviosa y perturbada al ser llamada de esa manera...al ser llama por su primer nombre. **~Así es damas, caballeros y niños, acá Serafall tendrá primer nombre, pero sólo será utilizado para la comedia~**

-Ahhh estas viva, de lo pesada pensé que estabas muerta...o No es verdad sólo estas gorda-dijo con sorna el castaño saltado de la cama al piso, donde por caer mal casi se cae y se rompe el culo.

-Flacucho, Ero Dragón-contestó la pelinegra Sitri.

-Anciana tetona-lanzó el castaño riéndose.

-Mocoso hipersexual **~para los pocos entendidos aca no solo viene a leer porquería si eso dicen sus padre o cualquiera otro inviduo que sepa de vuestroa gustos, acá tambien aprenderán:**

 **La hipersexualida es más conocida como:**

 **Ninfómana en el caso de las mujeres.**

 **Satirismo en el caso de los hombres.**

 **Ya lo saben mis pequeños saltamontes.**

-Cosplayer Excesiva-hablo el castaño mirando fijamente a su esposa.

-Pervertido roba bragas y sostenes-dijo la Ex-heredera Sitri.

-Siscon-sentenció el castaños.

-Lolicon-dijo ella acercándose a su esposo.

-Princesa de hielo-dijo el acercándose también.

-Mi chico Dragón-dijo ella ya frente a frente de su esposo.

-Te amo-dijieron al unísono para luego besarse lentamente, disfrutando de ese beso como si del último se tratase.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Issei:**

-SEÑOR HYODO ESTA MUY ABURRIDO-grito el maestro desde el pizarrón.

-Si-dijo yo secamente.

-PUES NO ME IMPORTA, PONGA ATENCIÓN A LA CLASE O MANDO PARA LA DIRECCIÓN-volvió a gritar este viejo con ha de su madre.

-Esta bien, bueno queridas nos veremos...ta' lueguito viejito-dije burlándome de todos mientras salía rumbo a la "Dirección", pero en realidad me iba con Sera-chan a buscar al par de adúlteros en sus encuentros "casuales" parecen perras en celo.

 **Toc*Toc*Toc***

Toque la puerta de la enfermería, Sera-chan se la pasa en la enfermería de chismosa.

-Pasa-dijo la una voz conocida.

-Bueno Sera-chan vamos a buscar a ese par-dije entrado, sin darme cuenta de quien se hallaba adentro.

-Oh pero si es Issei, pasa en que te puedo ayudar-dijo Rias sentada en una de camillas de la enfermería.

-En nada, hasta luego-dije dándome la vuelta para salir, pero la perra roja no me dejó porque la cerró con magia.

-Vamos no seas malo, dime que piensas del adulterio-dijo ella cruzándose de piernas para provocarme...eso era antes, ahora sólo me hace decir "Perra".

-Que es peor que el olvido y la ignorancia-dije mientras mentalmente pensaba como romper la puerta reforzada con magia de la señorita Gremory.

-Valla...tu quieres un Harén no es cierto, porque no empiezas por mi-dijo esta golfa...¿que tiene?, pero bueno me voy al carajo.

-Lo quiero sabes-dije acercándome, vamos a joderla.

-Ves yo sabía que volverías a mis brazos-dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos como si fuera a abrazarla.

-Si, sabes algo...te gustaría hacerlo aqui-dije acercándome más, ya casi.

-Hmm, sería interesante...ser tuya aquí-dijo ella mientras se iba quitando los botones de la camisa...vas a caer en mi trampa perra.

-Pues es una lástima porque lo hice ayer acá con Serafall-dije mientras extendía mis alas de Dragón y volaba directo a ella...pero en parpadeo di un giro y salí rompiendo el techo, me da igual.

-MALDITA SEAS SERAFALL SITRI-escuché el grito de la señorita Gremory cuando iba llegando al gimnasio, donde estaba Sera-chan y la enfermera...Par de chismosas.

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno entonces ya está lista la Vendetta-decía un encapuchado en una oscura donde la única luz venía de una vela que estaba en la mesa donde otros dos encapuchados estaban.

-Si toda estará listo para el domingo después del Show de música, cuando valla a pasar el vídeo promocional de la Universidad y la Academia, justo al final pondremos las recopilación del gran Show como vídeo de los patrocinadores de nuestra banda-dijo una voz femenina fingiendo ser la de un hombre.

-Porque tenemos que ir vestido así y estas horas-dijo la voz de una mujer mientras que se quitaba la capucha y dejaba ver si pelo rojo.

-Por el amor de Satán Stella, es para hacer más intrigantes las cosas-dijo la ex-Maou quitándose la capucha también.

-Bueno el caso ya sabemos nuestra posiciones en el festival de domingo, mañana Sera-chan y yo iremos a preparar todo para el dolor...PORQUE NADIE LE HACE ESA OFENSA AL FAMILIAR DE UN GRAN DRAGÓN-dijo el castaño Ancalagon mientras el y Gema de su mano izquierda brillaban en verde esmerada.

-Si eso haremos, te agradezco Stella-chan por ayudarnos en con la batería y con nuestro super plan, ahora vamos a ensañar las canciones de culpa-dijo la Pelinegra Sitri pasando una con siete canciones de dos bandas de Rock bien conocidas.

-Sera-chan, y el Copyright-dijo el esposo de la Sitri.

-No te preocupes, ayer compre todos los derechos de esas bandas, hasta podemos llamarnos Queen o Guns N' Roses-dijo la pequeña Ex-Satán.

-Bueno entonces a trabajar como perras que tenemos un plan entre manos, sólo dormiremos 8 horas en dos días-dijo el castaño levantándose de la mesa.

-SIIII!-gritaron todos inconscientemente.

* * *

 **Domingo 14 De Septiembre, Falta 2 Horas Para El Show:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Y ya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la reciente banda llamada Star Demons tenía todo preparado para su super Show...música, Vendettas y demás.

 **Toc*Toc*Toc***

-Ya voy-dijo en modo zombie la pelinegra mayor de los Sitri.

 **Toc*Toc*Toc***

-Que ya voy-volvió a repetir esta saliendo de la sala de su casa donde habían tenido tremenda ronda de entrenamiento los tres integrantes de la banda.

-Onee-sama, pase porque no abrían...Por Satán que sucedió acá-dijo la heredera Sitri al ver el desastre de como estaba la casa, Guitarras de todo tipo dañadas por el típico golpe al suelo de lo guitarristas, partes de una batería rotas por las baquetas, platillos doblados, cuerdas de bajo colgando de la paredes, al igual que uno que otro bajo también roto, ah y por supuestos los muebles estaban patas arriba, la cocina llena de comida chatarra, el piso son tierra, astillas,plumas para bajo y guitarra de todos los grosores rotas o tiradas por el suelo, cuerdas de Nailon, cobijas blancas arrugadas, las cortinas rotas, y la cereza sobre el pastel...la habitación de la única pareja que vivía por el momento ahí está hecho un desastre por un número elevado de faenas realizados mientras las pobre enfermera si no los oía, los veía en todo los suyo.

-Nada raro, estábamos con la banda ensayando y muchas cosas locas pasaron-dijo la hija mayor de los Sitri llegando al primer piso.

-Sera-chan ayúdame, no se como pero tengo el bajo metido en la cabeza-dijo el castaño Ancalagon bajando las escaleras con un bajo como si fuera su cuello, mientras que las cuerdas de este estaban a lado y lado de sus mejilla como si tuviera bigotes de gato.

-Oh Issei, mira So-tan como por nosotros-dijo la Ex-Maou mirando a su esposo de forma adormilada.

-Me ayudas-dijo el castaño al su esposa, sin saludar o tomar en cuenta a su cuñada.

-Tundra-dijo la hija mayor Sitri tocando el bajo que se hallaba en el cuello del castaño y congelandolo al instante.

 ***CRACK***

Sono el hielo que se hallaba rodeando el cuello del castaño al ser tocado por su creadora.

-Ahora que está la pareja del siglo, me pueden explicar que cojones paso en casa estas pocas horas.

-Pues primero ensayamos nuestras canciones, después jugamos Twister con Sera-chan mientras Stella-San veía televisión, volvimos a ensayar, bebimos mucho RedBull, ensayamos, jugamos Twister, vimos clases de escenografía en Internet, hablamos un rato, volvimos a ensayar, jugar Twister y demás cosas que no querías saber Sona-dijo el castaño caminando entre el pasillo que había en la de la entrada a la cocina.

-Como que Twister-dijo curiosa la Sitri menor.

-Si quieres saber pregúntale a mama-dijo la Sitri mayor siguiendo a su esposo, sin tomar en cuenta que su hermana había subido al segundo piso.

-KYAAAAAAAAA-grito una voz que era conocida por la mayor de los Sitri y su esposo.

-Que sucede-grito alarmada la Sitri mayor mientras subía a máxima velocidad la escaleras a ver que había pasado con su So-tan.

-Onee-sama...porque tienen en una jaula a esta mujer-dijo con asombró y indignación la ojivioleta.

-Que pasó, ahh es sólo Stella-San, nos pidió que la enjaularamos, y así lo hicimos-dijo con tranquilidad el castaño mientras buscaba entre los traste del piso un bajo su sirviera.

-Como que la enjaularan-dijo curiosa la ojivioleta Sitri.

-Pues así nos dijo, o era que la era que la engañamos, no me acuerdo bien-dijo la Sitri pelinegra mirando hacia arriba mientras intentaba recordar.

-Ustedes Son lo peor-dijo la Sitri Menor.

-AMÉN-dijo al enfermera de la Academia que había despertado hace unos momentos y alcanzó a escuchar a la Sitri menor.

-AARGGG MI CABEZA-gritaron al unísono los tres demonios al escuchar la palabra sagrada.

-Que les paso-dijo la enfermera a ver la reacción de los demás.

-Por cierto que hora es-dijo el castaño Ancalagon.

-A ver, son las 4 de tarde y 27 minutos con 45...no 47...no 50-hablaba la enfermera.

-Deja así-dijieron los tres a unísono.

-Me cagó en todo faltan ya una hora y media para el Show-hablaron alterandos los dos esposos.

-Y ahí vamos-dijo con resignación la Sitri menor.

* * *

 **Falta 1 Hora Para El Show:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Vamos Gen-chan, vamos al festival, ya empezó hace unas horas y nosotros aqui aburridos-hablaba refutadando la vicepresidenta del Consejo Académico, estando sentada en uno de los sillones del Consejo.

-No podemos ir-respondió el Presidente mirando unos documentos, mientras pesaba "No pasa nada si vamos, a ella no le gusta ese tipo de cosas".

-Pero porque, todo mundo está allá, y nosotros aquí sentandos haciendo nada-exclamó la peliblanca Vicepresidenta, mientras se levandada del sillón y se acercaba al escritorio del Presidente.

-Iremos, pero en una hora-dijo el rubio, pensado que todo iba a estar bien.

-SIII! eres el mejor Gen-chan-dijo alegre la peliblanca saltando a abrazar al rubio.

* * *

 **Faltan 25 Minutos Para El Show:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Mientras que la reciente Banda Star Demons, se hallaban en uno de los salones de la Universidad de Kuoh, donde están comiéndose las uñas por los nervios de debutar en el mundo de la música.

-Onee-sama, vallan llevando todo, ahora están en un receso, yo estaré mirandolos desde el público...espero y no me hagan caer mal-decia la heredada Sitri saliendo del salón dejando solos a los tres integrantes.

-Bueno, llegó el momento...a todo o nada-dijo levantándose el castaño del asiento donde se estaba comiendo las uñas.

-VAMOS-gritaron las otras dos integrantes de la banda.

 ** _15 Minutos Después:_**

-Vamos Serafall Sitri tu puedes, sólo tocas un rato, nos despedimos y damos las gracias y...NO PUEDO!-grito asustada la Ex-Maou saliendo correr desesperada, pero si esposa la detuvo.

-No querida, ahora media vuelta y avanzar-dijo el castaño agarrandola de los hombros y llevado a arrastras a su posición de voz principal y guitarra.

-Star Demons, prepárense en 5 minutos se suben las bambalinas-decía un estudiante con un distintivo brazalete que lo identificaba como parte del comité organizador en el brazo izquierdo.

-Respira hondo y...exhala, Respira hondo...-repetía la pelinegra Sitri mientras hacia grandes bocanadas de aire y las exhalaba de forma precipitada.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes de Kuoh, a continuación tendremos el Debut de una banda de Rock nueva, y se llaman STAR DEMONS-gritaba Eufórico y con alegria em presentador de los actos del festival mientras daba paso a a que las bambalinas se subieran y dejarán en el escenario a tres personas conocidas por cierto número de personas del público.

 ***SILENCIO TOTAL***

 **《I WANT IT ALL, QUEEN》**

 ***INSTRUMENTAL***

 _Adventure seeker, on an empty street,_

 _Just an alley creeper, light on his feet_

 _A young fighter screaming, with no time for doubt._

 _With the pain and anger, can't see a way out._

 _It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say,_

 _Gotta find me a future, move out of my way._

Canto Serafall con nerviosismo mientras tocaba la guitarra, al igual que Stella y Issei seguían el ritmo de la cancion también nerviosos.(Corrida)

 ***CORO***

 _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,_

 _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now._

Cantaron al Unísono los tres integrantes de la banda, mientras cogian más confianza al ver como parte del público cantaba con ellos.

 _Listen all you people, come gather round_

 _I gotta get me a game plan, gonna shake you to the ground._

Canto Está Vez el castaño mientras acercaba a su esposa para estar espalda con espalda tocando cada uno su respectivo instrumento.

 _Just give me - what I know is mine,_

 _People do you hear me, just give me the sign,_

 _It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth._

 _Here's to the future, for the dreams of youth._

Cantaron intercambiando versos la pareja de esposos mientras que el público ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar sus voces porque les gustaba, al igual que cantaban todos la canción.

 ***CORO***

 _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,_

 _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now._

Cantaron todos los presentes mientras que los de la banda tomanban aire y seguían toc

ando.

 _I'm a man with a one track mind,_

 _So muc! h to do in one life time (people do you hear me)._

Cantó el castaño mientras que el público escuchaba encantados la melodía y las voces.

 _Not a man for compromise and where's and why's living lies._

 _So I'm living it all, (yes I'm living it all)_

 _And I'm giving it all, (and I'm giving it all)._

Cantaron la pareja de esposo, mientras que la enfermera pelirroja cantaba las repeticiones del final de los últimos dos versos.

 ***INSTRUMENTAL***

 _It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth,_

 _Here's to the future, hear the cry of youth._

Canto La pelinegra Sitri siguiendo los compaces junto a los demás integrantes de banda.

 ***CORO***

 _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now,_

 _I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now_

Cantaron de forma armónica y coordinada los tres integrantes, y al final la pelinegra saltaba a abrazar al castaño de la alegría, mientras que casi todo el público los ovacionaba a todos los integrantes de la banda.

-Wow, pero que excelente Show acaban de dar, no llegue a pensar que fueran tan buenos, nos darían algunas palabras-dijo el presentador del festival.

-WOWWW, estuvo de maravilla, no pensé que saliera tan bien, pero tranquilos...sólo es el principio-gritaba animada la Sitri mayor desde otra parte en el escenario, ignorado Olímpicamente lo dicho por el presentador.

-QUEREMOS MÁS, QUEREMOS MÁS...-gritaba todo el público de forma eufórica, estaban hipnotizados por la música.

-HALLA VAMOS-gritaron los integrantes de la banda al unísono.

 ** _22 Minutos Después:_**

Y luego de la nueva banda hubiera mantenido eufórico y activo a casi todo el público se estaban retirando para dejar ver el verdadero final, o como ellos lo llamaban El BROCHE DE ORO, LA CEREZA SOBRE EL PASTEL, EL PAN CALIENTE, EL POLLO ASADO, LA HIDROMIEL DEL VALHALLA, LA AMBROSÍA DEL OLIMPO, y demás, no por nada la saca de los recién casados estaba hecha un desastre.

-Y eso a sido todo por hoy, muchas pero muchas gracias a todos por escucharnos-decía de forma alegre la pelinegra Sitri.

-Stella-san ven aquí-dijo el castaño igual de alegre a su esposa, mientras invitaba a su baterista estrella.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS-gritaron los tres miembros ya al frente del escenario haciendo una reverencia, con su cabeza hasta la cintura.

-WOOOWW-volvió a gritar el publico alegré, habían tenido un buen rato Rockero.

-Bueno chicas y chicos, ahora vienen los vídeos de todos los Clubes, al igual que nuestros patrocinadores-anunció el presentador, mientras se bajaba un gran telón blanco y los miembros del Comité organizador ayudaban a la los Stars Demons a llevarse sus cosa, para que los demás disfrutarán de los vídeos.

* * *

 **Festival, Espacio Del Público, Lugar Para Los VIP Nivel 3:**

 **Pov. Sona:**

Estaba yo acompañada de Tsubaki, Nimura-san y Bennia-san, en unos de los palcos improvisados que habían hecho los del Comité.

-Bueno eso fue inesperadamente bueno-habló sería Tsubaki mirando con detenimiento los gestos de cariño que se hacían Onee-Sama y Issei.

-Si es cierto, nunca pensé que esa bestia tuviera tales atributos-dijo Nimura-San mirando de la misma forma que Tsubaki el escenario, pero la diferencia era que ella no sabían que se habían casado.

-Nunca había escuchado este tipo de música...es más es la primera vez que escucho otra música que no sea el aburrido Bals que ponían mi padre y mi señor Hades-decía Bennia mientras flotaba, ya le dicho como mil veces que deje de flotar en público.

-Bueno al caso, Bennia deja de flotar, quede se acá iré a ver a Onee-sama-dije dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida, se merecían que los Felicitara.

 ** _10 Minutos Después:_**

Estaba dando vuelta por los pasillos de la Universidad, aún no me acostumbro a tantos pasillos y salones.

-Vamos Gen-chan, nos perdimos casi todo el acto De Serafall-Sama, escuché que cantaron muy bien-decia una voz muy conocida...espera "¿Gen-chan?", sólo a una de una persona he escuchando ese apodo...Hanakai-san.

-Fue tu culpa, no querías terminar rápido-decía otra voz que conozco en esta vida y la otra...Saji.

-Mira quien habla, vamos a ver si alcanzamos a ver algo-dijo otras vez Hanakai-san.

-{Ha llegado tu hora hija de Sitri, acá tu lado fisgón que ha tenido nuestra familia desde que caí con Lucifer}-dijo una voz en mi cabeza, ya me volviendo loca...será así que comenzó mi hermana.

-{Tranquila Serafall siempre ha sido así, no y preocupes}-dijo otra voz...creo mañana iré al Psiquiatra.

-{No estas loca, por alguna extraña razón tu haz sido la única que puede escuchar nuestras almas, Somos tus primeros ancestros}-repitieron las dos voces al unísono...se lo que sea esto está mal.

-{Carajo para que entiendas, yo soy tu Ancestro, el primer Sitri}-lo que faltaba...los muertos me hablan.

-{Y yo querida soy tu ancestro por parte de tu madre, soy la primera Vassago-dijo la otra voz...mejor digo mi camino y piso cita mañana.

-{Sabes que dejemos así, el caso yo de tu busco a tu hermana)-dijo la primera Voz, como se hacia llamar "Sitri".

-{Querida, aprendete esto, Lo dijo es nuestro color}-dijo la otra voz de "Vassago", si es cierto eso explica el gusto excesivo que tiene madre por el color rojo.

-AHHH-dijo cerca de donde estaba, es parecer mío o suena como un Gemido...no me pregunten porque **~Cof...Cof masturbación...Cof...Cof sigo con gripa, alguien tiene jugo de naranja~** -Te quiero-dijo la voz de Saji, ¿será que?...Sona Tranquila, debes confiar en el, de seguro no pasa nada...a la mierda soy Sitri y me gusta el chisme como a todos.

Y sin más me acerque por una esquina a ver que pasaba, sólo para encontrarme con Saji inspeccionadole la boca a Hanakai-San, entonces si era cierto...pero me siento algo rara, se supone que yo era la mujer que amaba, porque todo me sale mal...justo cuando había pensado que había logrado algo que nadie tomaría a compararme con mi hermana...sale todo esto, mi hermana casada con nada más y nada menos que el grandísimo Sekiryuutei, con el cual logran hasta fundar su propio nuevo clan recocido por el Inframundo.

-Me decepcionas-dije en voz alta para luego desaparecer como un rayo corriendo buscando a Onee-chan, ya estoy a un año de ser adulta, pero sigo necesitando de su apoyo...de su hombro para llorar por mi nuevo fracaso.

* * *

 **Lugar Del Festival:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Ya se habían terminado todos los vídeos, sólo queda el último, el video de los Patrocinadores de Star Demons.

Estaban gran parte de los estudiantes de la Academia, como de la Universidad de Kuoh viendo el video, incluso ya estaban la pareja formada por el portador de Vitria y una de los alfiles de la heredera Sitri, que les había dado igual el escuchar la voz de su rey hace unos momentos.

-Lo más trinado del semestre, continuación..."LOS PERROS EN CELO"-anunciaba la típica voz de los trailers de pelicula.

 ***SILENCIO***

Se apreciaba en el video al presidente y la vicepresidenta del Consejo académico sentados frente a frente en una cafetería conversando tranquilos, pero en un Flash la escena cambiaba a una faena inimaginable por las personas normales y vírgenes aún que miraban el video.

Y asi duro el video unos dos minutos, lo necesario para hacer caer en ridículo la Consejo Académico por las acciones de sus principales dirigentes.

En cuánto a los estudiantes de Universidad sólo miraban con gracia el video, todos los jóvenes de la Academia miraban mudos el video, ver a los super "estrictos" del Consejo académico en esa Faena, y todos los amigos cercanos del Consejo los miraban con decepción y sorpresa.

En cuanto a la reina Sitri, mismo como inicio la faena en el video se desapareció en busca de su rey.

-Esto ha sido una producción de **ANCALAGON AND SITRI FILMS** -volvió anunciar la voz de película mostrando unos sellos Unidos, cosa que causa gran impresión en todos los demonios presentes el ver como aprecian los dos círculos mágicos, un del clan Sitri y el otro no estaban seguros.

-WOWWW-gritaban todos impresionados, esperaban ver todo menos por*.

* * *

 **Salón De Descansó, Universalidad De Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Lo hicimos bien no creen-decía la enfermera pelirroja saliendo del salón para buscar un baño y arreglarse.

-Todo salió de maravilla no crees Issei-dijo la Ex-Maou mirando a su esposo que se hallaba acostado en el escritorio del maestro.

-Si...nos fue excelente, que vamos hacer mañana-respondió el castaño haciéndole señas a su esposa de que acostara junto a el.

-Pues tenemos que ir a donde mis padres, al igual que tenemos que ir buscando miembros para nuestra nobleza-hablo la pelinegra Sitri sentandose junto con su esposo en el escritorio.

-Es cierto, pero primero tenemos que asistir a clases-dijo el castaño levantándose y recostandose en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Tengo sed, ¿quieres algo?-preguntó la ex-heredera Sitri repitiendo el gesto pero ella se había recostado en la cabeza del Castaño.

-Espérame Aquí voy por unas Sodas-dijo el castaño levantándose del escritorio y marchándose del salón.

-Si tranquilo-dijo la pelinegra Sitri tirándose para atrás del escritorio.

- **Onee-chan...**

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente, Academia De Kuoh:**

 **Pov. ?:**

Estaba yo subida en uno de los árboles de esta academia esperando a que Issei-Nya pasara cerca para enterrarlo.

-Si pereza...ya han pasado 10 Minutos-Nya-decía yo mientras creaba una pelota de estrambre y jugaba con ella...sigo siendo una gata.

-Ahh, que flojera...y todavía tengo que ir al Inframundo-decía la voz de Issei-Nya...esta cerca, ya lo puedo oler.

-NYAAAAA-grité al caer como arepa al suelo.

-Quien eres...Espera ¿Kuroka?-dijo la voz de Issei-Nya llegando a donde había caído, y yo como justa gata que soy aproveche para hacer la barrera espacio-tiempo.

-Correcto Issei-Nya, ¿como te ha ido?-dije parandome del piso rápidamente.

-Wow, esto es inesperado...¿que haces aquí, no deberías estar con Vali?-dijo él acercándose...ahí algo extraño en el.

-Pues no, no y , no...yo estoy donde me plazca, además de que hace seis meses deje el grupo-hable mientras me cruzaba de brazos, y lo último lo decía casi en susurro.

-Si claro lo que digas señorita Gata independiente-dijo el burlándose de mi...quien se cree.

-Sigues siendo irritable a estos sabes, por cierto tienes algo, notó tu energía cambiada-dije acercándome mucho más a el, mientras que le daba vueltas como si lo estuviera cazando.

-Deja de hacer eso, no es bueno intimidar a un Dragón sabes-dijo el mirándome seriamente mientras sus pupilas de volvía rasgadas.

-Calma, bueno al caso no me respondiste mi pregunta-dije yo cambiado el tema rápidamente...la que termino intimidada fui yo.

-Si te refieres al cambio de mi energía es por varias cosas...si quieres saber quita la barrera y vamos a tomarnos un café, té, o lo que desees-dijo el mirandome mucho más relajó...ha cambiado.

-Esta bien...

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 ***antifanboy***

 **Bueno pues, vamos mal porque en ningún momento las chicas traicionan a Issei, el olvidar a una persona es totalmente distinto a que ellas por estar controladas/manipuladas/drogadas y demás, lo venga a apuñalar por la espalda en todo el sentido de la palabra, respecto al arrepentimiento, lo pueden tener, pero a la hora de yo manejar la historia no me sirve para lo que tengo planeado, es lo mismo que con el Issei sea la última coca-cola del desierto, yo no lo he dado como el mejor hombre del mundo en la historia, Si hice lo que hice con Saji era para darle un respiro nuevo a este tipo de historias, lo mismo si les parece que hice algo parecido con los Maous masculinos, los hice ver como vagos para facilitar la comedia.**

 **Pdt: Las novelas no me las he leído hasta ese volumen, me ha dado flojera.**

 ***Superheros315***

 **Gracias por el apoyo, espero que os halla gustado este nuevo capítulos, siempre estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de opinión.** ***Invitado 1*** **Pues respecto a lo de enemigos, puede que halla una que otra batalla pero serán pocas, esta historia la llevare mas por el lado de situaciones de la vida diaria de Issei y las chicas, al igual que el drama.**

 ***WarRedMachine20***

 **Si es cierto, donde esos se llevarán mejor en la serie o en la novelas sería el caos.** ***Invitado 2*** **Con cuerdo contigo, de todo lo que he leído no había visto a Serafall casada.**

 ***Mr. Zero4***

 **Pues los Ancalagon por derecho maldito son y serán locos, cada integrante tiene su enfermedad psiquiátrica, y las chicas Gremory no estarán tan mal, pero si tendrá lo suyo.**

 ***loquendo777***

 **Pues como lo dijo Serafall será normalmente canciones de Queen o Guns N' Roses, puede que una que otra canción distinta, y si el harén estara así, si son muchos los que me piden integrar a una en especificó puede que si lo haga.**

 ***alexzero***

 **Gracias por tu opinión, lo raro es interesante.**

 ***waveofthejagers***

 **Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.** *****

 **Carloscorts***

 **Me agrada mucho que os valla gustado la historia.**

 ***DanteSparda1959***

 **Va a sufrir y hasta un poco loca se volverá.**

 ***Hyperion52***

 **Lastimosamente no es canon mi amigo, lo siento si pensaste otra cosa.**

 ***TheDevilZero***

 **Gracias, por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.**

* * *

 **Hola a todos como les va, acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les este gustando el como trascurre la historia, como siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias.**

 **Por cierto respecto a UNIÓN DE FACCIONES, dentro de poco saldrá el especial de navidad, no va tener nada que ver con la navidad pero como estamos en estas fechas pues bueno, como lije en todas mis historias los ESPECIALES serán el LEmon, eso seria todo.**

 **Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes y muchas pero muchas gracias por seguir y apoyar mi historia.**

 **Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén.**

 **-SERAFALL.**

 **-IRINA.**

 **-SONA.**

 **-ROSSWESISEE.**

 **-KUROKA.**

 **-REYNARE.**

 **-YASAKA.**

 **-OPHIS**

 **-KUNOU**

 **-?**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS.**


	4. DECEPCIÓN Y DOLOR

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 **Al igual que todas las canciones y bandas musicales nombradas no son de mi pertenencia, Las letras las canciones son de sus respectivos autores, a los cuales se les dará el crédito de ello.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, osea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **Café X, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Luego del encuentro "fortuito" entre el castaño Ancalagon y la felina Kuroka en la escuela, se marcharon a un café que había cerca de la Academia.

-Un café Moca y un vaso de leche-dijo el castaño luego de sentarse junto a la Nekomata pelinegra y pedir sus respectivas órdenes

-Enseguida se las traigo-dijo la mesera entrando a al local.

-Bueno que quieres Nekojutsu-dijo el castaño mirado serio a la Nekomata.

-Vamos Issei-Nya, así no a trata a una dama, quieres que te enseñe-Nya-hablo de forma coqueta la pelinegra acercándose peligrosamente al castaño.

-No muchas gracias, aprendo con mi esposa, eres tan amable y te alejas un poco-dijo el castaño de forma esquiva...estaba enojado con la Nekomata, pero ella ni se daba cuenta del porque aunque lo sabía.

-Esposa!-hablo casi gritando la Nekomata de la impresión.

-Baja la voz, llamas demasiado la atención con tus orejas y cola, ahora no grites-dijo el castaño mirado enojado a la chica gata.

-Como que estas casado, es alguna de las Gremory...pero no siento ninguna aura de ellas en ti-Nya-dijo la pelinegra mirando al castaño de lado a lado como buscando algo.

-Ninguna, son todas un desastre, no quiero hablar de aquello, si era todo pregúntale a tu hermana, al parecer es de familia olvidar las cosas-dijo el castaño levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo sus cosas para marchase.

-Espera Issei-Nya-dijo la Nekomata tirándose hacia el castaño, al caer en cuenta el porque de su actitud.

 **FlashBack:**

-Issei-Nya, entonces si ¿me ayudarás con mi sueño?-hablaba la Nekotama encima del castaño durante la primera parte del año cuando las chicas empezaron a ignorarlo y tomarle poca importancia, Issei no sabía que era la soledad después de durar un año despertado con hermosas mujeres desnudas que lo "amaban".

-Claro, tu sólo quieres tener hijos no es cierto-dijo el castaño siguiendo el Consejo de su amigo Reptil super-desarrollado.

-Así es, no será tan, por mucho que seamos demonios, al ser tu un dragón al tener S.S conmigo corromperas mi genética con la energía pura de un dragón y será más fácil tener bebes-Nya-dijo la Nekomata sacando dibujos con los que explicaba todo a detalle, que solo Dios sabe cuando nos había hecho, parecía dibujos de un niño de 10 años pero eran muy, muy explícitos.

-Entiendo, y cuando empezamos Nekojutsu Sexy-dijo el castaño buscando cercanía.

-Primero nos conoceremos mejor, no quiero que el padre de mis Bebés sea un desconocido-Nya-hablo la chica de orejas de gato mirando con fantasía su futuro.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿tendremos citas?-hablo el castaño mirado a la Nekomata.

-Así es-Nya, empezamos dentro de 3 semanas, ahora me voy que mi maestra me llama-dijo la Nekomata antes de desaparecer en un portal espacio-temporal.

-Será interesante...

 **Fin Del FlashBack:**

-Por favor Issei-Nya, Perdóname...haré lo que sea pero por favor Perdóname-Nya-Decía una otra la Nekomata mientras abrazaba al castaño con cariño, demostrado su culpa al haberse olvidado de el y de su "promesa".

-¿Lo que sea?-dijo el castaño alzando una cena y mirado con cierta maldad a la Nekomata.

 **FlashBack** :

-Issei-chan, tu ¿quieres seguir con tu plan de Harén?-hablaba la Ex-Maou Leviatán mirado a los ojos a sus esposo en la mañana de su Post-Luna de miel.

-Sera...si te digo que no me miento a mi mismo, no es que te lo he ame, ayer y demostré lo mucho que te amo, pero aún conservo sentimientos por dos chicas del grupo-hablo el castaño mirando a los ojos de su amada esposa.

-Sigues queriendo a esa brujas que te hicieron sufrir...solo por eso me hiciste mujer, para olvidar...sólo soy una mas-hablo la Sitri de coletas mirando a su esposo al borde de las lágrima y el llanto.

-Que dices, me da igual lo que hagan o dejen de hacer, no son ninguna de ellas, te acuerdas de la Valquiria que tiene Rias por segunda caballero, y también de una chica Ángel castaña que nos ayudó para el asunto de Diodora-hablo el castaño acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla, reconfortarla y quitarle las bandas de sus colas de caballo en el cabello.

 ***Sniff*Sniff***

-Pero, me quieres a mi también verdad-dijo la Pelinegra ahora con el cabello suelto.

-Claro que te amo, no se que hubiera sido sin ti, fuiste un farol en toda mi oscuridad, ya hemos hecho sea todo juntos, hasta bebimos la sangre del otro por ese loco que nos "caso"-dijo el castaño aumentado la fuerza de su abrazo.

-Te lo permitiré, pero máximo a 9 chicas, no exageres de mi confianza, además yo decidiré si son dignas de compartir cama con nosotros, y por último juguemos Twister-dijo la mayor de los Sitri mirando juguetonamente a su esposo.

-Como órdenes mi señora Serafall...por cierto ¿porque 9 exactamente?-dijo el castaño para subirse encima de la pelinegra y empezar poco a poco una larga faena de Post-Luna de miel.

-Fue el primer número que se me vino a la cabeza-hablo la pelinegra de coletas haciendo una mueca y pegándose en la cabeza suavemente.

 **Fin Del FlashBack:**

-Issei-Nya vamos muy rápido no crees, digo apenas me se tu nombre completo-Nya-dijo la Nekomata pelinegra al ver como el castaño la llevaba arrastrada hacia la zona de los moteles.

-Para nada, hablaremos adentro y luego jugamos cartas-dijo el castaño entrado a un motel con temática de juegos de mesa y de azar.

-Esta bien-Nya...

* * *

 **Complejo De Apartamentos X:**

 **Pov. Setafall:**

-Cogelo aquí, congeló allá y so-tan me premiará-cantaba yo congelado todo lo de al apartamento de So-tan.

-Onee-sama, para hace frío ya-dijo Sona destruyendo su habitación con chorros de agua, cortesía de papá.

-Esta bien, TUNDRA-grité, para que al momento todo lo que había congelado se quebrara.

-Nee-sama, ya vámonos...quiero ver a madre-dijo So-tan llegando del pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Perfecto, vamos ya...Morte Divine, Vendetta Di Sangue, Drago Onori Maligni Seram~Muerte Divina, Venganza De Sangre, Honor De Dragon Maligno Serán~

Dije para al momento un portal rojo con negro se abriera en nuestros pies y llegáramos a mi casa...la Mansión Ancalagon.

-Onee-sama, ¿esta no es la casa de Rias?-hablo Sona mirando extrañada a su hermana.

-Claro que no, es nuestra casa en inframundo, Sirzechs no la regalo asi-dije explicándole a So-tan lo sucedido.

-Oh ya veo, ¿y madre?-dijo ella dando pasos lentos hacia la sala principal.

-No tarda en llegar, ahora vamos a mi habitación-dije agarrando de la mano a Sona les después llevarla casi corriendo a mi habitación.

-Bueno yo ya te conté todo lo que hemos hecho estos últimos 3 meses, mira tu gemela-dije agarrando una de mis almohadas en forma de Sona para pasarsela a ella.

-Onee-sama no deberías hacer este tipo de cosas-hablo mi hermanita mirándome en forma de reproche.

-Era único que tenía de ti, nunca me visitabas...me sentía sola, así que hice 1337 almohadas como estas-dije pegando un salto de alegría.

-No cambiarías ni casada-dijo So-tan mirándome tristemente.

-Si cambias al casarte, nunca te convenio esa persona sabes...la persona que amas te quiere que amar con eres, con todos tus defectos, que el quiera cambiarlo es porque no te ama...el quiere que tu seas como el quiere, no como tu quieres y eres, ahora dime ¿porque lo elegiste a el?-dije acercándome a ella para estar más cerca.

-No lo se...al principio sólo lo hice para tener algo en lo que no me compararan contigo, me imaginaba algo como que "Serafall Sitri Miles de Años soltera", en cambio yo no...tendría algo en que ganarte por fin, pero nada salió como quería...el primer mes fue genial, todo bien, salíamos y demás, las cosas fueron bien los primeros 6 meses, pero todo empezó mal el día que te fuiste de cada, llevamos viviendo juntos 2 meses, ese día no me acuerdo porque fue que peleamos, el caso fue que agarré maletas y me fui a la casa de Tsubaki, pero ese mismo día tu llegaste, así que pensé vamos a donde Rias, esa casa en inmensa-hablo Sona explicandome varias cosas que habían pasado

-Ya veo...¿porque fue el primero al que viste para ello?-pregunté mirándola curiosa, y era verdad, habían otros hombres.

-¿Como quienes?, ni modo de decir que un demonio, todos los jóvenes demonios hombres son unos idiotas y lo sabes-dijo Sona tirandome la almohada de ella.

-Es cierto...de casualidad no ¿pensaste el Issei?-dije en tono de broma mirándola como volteaba su vista y sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco...

-Q-que dices...-contestó ella de la misma forma.

- **NOPUEDESERMIHERMITALETIENEGANASAMIESPOSO** -grité no entiendo porque emocionada...tal vez sea por mi obsesión de tener a mi hermana cerca.

-CÁLLATE-grito ella tirándome de la cama.

 ***PLAM***

-So-tan, eso duele...aunque ya entiendo porque tanto interés en ir a nuestra casa-dije mirándola acusadoramente.

-No es cierto, sabes me voy-dijo ella levantándose de la cama.

-Me decepcionas Sona, pensé que te gustaban los retos...que mejor forma de decir que eres mejor que yo que en el amor, ya no soy Maou, pero estoy casada y soy la matriarca de un nuevo Clan, seguiremos iguales, te casaras y serás matriarca de nuestro Clan, lo único que puedes hacer por vencerme sería la escuela que quieres hacer, nada más...-dije con aire superioridad mientras ponía mis brazos abajo de mis pechos haciéndolos resaltar con orgullo.

-Que quieres decir exactamente-hablo Sona dándose la vuelta.

-Nada que no hayas escuchado...bueno me iré a casa-dije levantándome de la cama.

-Serafall Sitri, que quisiste decir-dijo ella parándose al frente mío.

-Cualquier hombre con el que te cases dará lo mismo que hagas, no te apoyarán con el plan de tu escuela de Raiting Games...sólo hay uno que te puede ayudar-ahora que lo pienso mejor...no Esta mala la idea de tener a So-tan junto a mi y Issei.

-[Hasta ahora te das cuenta]-me hablo mi subconsciente.

-(No lo había pensado de esa manera, lo estaba haciendo por molestarla)-me auto respondí.

-[Vamos, que mejor que tener a la persona que amas y a tu hermana juntos, seria lo mejor, te imaginas como sería a la hora de jugar Twister]-me dijo mi subconsciente...creo de verdad estoy loca.

-(Me estas convencido, ahora sólo toca ponerle un nombre a la operación)-dije mientras me imaginaba esa escena.

-[Operación MHQTE]-dijo mi subconsciente, vamos a ponerle nombre también.

-(Que significa eso María)-dije a mi subconsciente, se llamara María.

-[Sabes Tu odias ese nombre, pero a mi me gusta, respeto a la operación **Mi** **Hermanita Quiere Tirarse A Mi Esposo** ]-dijo María de forma enérgica.

-(Sabes me gusta, que comience la operación MHQTE)-dije antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza en el mundo material por Sona.

-Que rayos sucede contigo Nee-sama-dijo Sona acomodándose la camisa y la falda.

-¿Que hice?-pregunté inocentemente, enserio que pasó, estaba toda volada de la realidad con María.

-Como que que hicisteis! ¿casi me violas y no te acuerdas?-grito ella apenada.

-NOOOO, PORQUE ME PERDÍ ESTA ESCENA EN MI VIDA...

* * *

 **Motel X Casino, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Kuroka, es la décima partida perdida, rindente y cuéntame a que viniste, se que no fue por tu deseo-hablaba el castaño Ancalagon mostrando una escalera al rey de picas.

-Esta bien-Nya-hablo la Nekomata mostrado dos tristes pares de 7 y 3.

-Soy todo oídos-dijo el castaño levantándose de la cama donde jugaban para ir a la mini-nevera y sacar una bebida energizante para beber.

-Sucede que hace unos meses me fui del equipo Vali, y comencé a trabajar con la facción Yokai-Nya, más exactamente soy una especie de ama de llaves de la líder-Nya-hablo la pelinegra dando vueltas en la cama para después echarse.

-Yasaka-San, valla tu trabajado correctamente es extraño-hablo el castaño dirigiéndose a la cama para tirarse y hacer quedar frente a Kuroka.

-No fastidies, el caso es que últimamente se presentado reportes de Yokai muertos que han revivido-Nya, al parecer todo apunta a que es un grupo de Shininamis que quiten derrocar a Yasaka-Nya, y por ello están haciendo un Ejército de "muertos"-dijo otra vez la Nekomata mostrado un semblante serio.

-Entiendo una rebelión dentro de la Facción-hablo el castaño sin interés alguno por la noticia.

-El problema no es ese, todo radica en que también han comenzando a revivir caídos y demonios de nivel bajo y medio...y por Si fuera poco Kunou-Nya, ha desparecido desde hace un mes-hablo preocupada la Nekomata.

-KUNOU-CHAN?!-Grito el castaño escupiendo su bebida en la Nekomata.

-Sigues siendo un escandaloso, también hemos visto a esta Caída dando vueltas por la ciudad, buscando algo, así que se me asignó buscarla capturarla y interrogarla-dijo la Nekomata proyectando la imagen de una caída hermosa, de cabello negro largo y unos ojos color púrpura brillantes para la mayoría de hombres...para Issei sólo era un fantasma del pasado.

-Reynare...

* * *

 **Inframundo, Centro de Registro Demoníaco, Departamento De Erradicación Para Segundos Matrimonios:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Buenas tarde querida, vengo a tramitar un permiso de Harén para mi esposo-hablaba tranquila la Ex-Maou de coletas está vez vestida de chica mágica azul y con el cabello suelto.

-Claro, ¿nombre del afiliado?-hablo la secretaria sin tomarla importación, era lo normal de su monótono trabajo.

-Issei Ancalagon I-Dijo la Sitri mayor viendo a lo lejos a su padre correntiando a un niño que le había quitando su paleta de sabor a menta.

-Lord Ancalagon, dirigente del clan Ancalagon, ¿es cierto?-dijo la secretaria tecleando el computador unos momentos para después sacar unas impresiones.

-Así es...-se quedó muda la pelinegra al ver que le entregaban una pila de documentos.

-Estos son las solicitudes de matrimonio con Lord Ancalagon, y estas es la de sus hijos-dijo la secretaria sacando otra pila de documentos.

-¿Algo más querida?-dijo la matriarca Ancalagon sorprendida.

-No señora, por cierto estos son los cheques de pago por publicidad y explotación de la imagen de la señora Serafall y el señor Issei-dijo sacando varios sobres.

-¿Cual es la suma total?-preguntó la hija mayor de los Sitri.

-80.000.000 millones de Demondollars-dijo sería la Secretaría.

-SIIII, SOMOS MILLONARIOS-grito alegre la pelinegra comenzado a saltar como loca de un lado al otro.

-Hija, deja el escándalo, es sólo la mesada semanal de tu padre-hablo la matriarca Sitri llegando junto a la heredará para calmar a su hija/hermana.

-Aguafiestas-dijeron el patriarca y la Ex-heredera a las dos mujeres serias de la familia.

-Incorregibles-dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono.

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 ***antifanboy***

 **Como siempre agradezco tus reviews amigo, me hacen caer en cuenta de varios error o fallos para corregirlos en historias futuras, GRACIAS.**

 ***Superheroes315***

 **Espero y las lolis del FBI no me busquen por asesinato.**

 ***CarlosCorts***

 **Kuroka llega cuando se le necesita.**

 ***loquendo777***

 **Wow amigo, llevas tu vida al límite, cuidado y no os llegue la policía por secuestro de lolis.**

 ***Hyperion52***

 **Concuerdo contigo amigo, esa sexy exorcista es mucho para el apoyo literario de Saji.**

 ***alexzero***

 **Hombre por favor pues claro...los deseos de los recién casados vírgenes...ajajajaja.**

 ***TheDevilZero***

 **Pienso igual, siempre estoy atento a ello, pero como he dicho hay veces que por el error de dedo no caigo en cuenta, yes soy LATAM.**

 ***Kitsune209***

 **HMMM SI HAY MAS DE 7 USUARIOS QUE ME LO PIDEN LA PONGO.**

 ***riohey sawana dragneel***

 **Gracias por tu apoyo.**

 ***incursion123***

 **Desarrolla mas tu mente pervertida, los lemons son en los especiales.**

 ***krystyam091***

 **Eso sera en próximo capítulo, esto es mas un poquillo de relleno.**

* * *

 **Hola atodos como les va, espero que bien, aca esta la 4 parte de esta historia espero que os halla gustado, como lo dije si es corto es porque es como un relleno, gracias por leer.**

 **FELIZ AÑO AMIGOS, GRACIAS POR APOYAR MI HISTORIA, MUCHA MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESPERO QUE AÑO QUE VIENEN SIGAN ASI Y QUE ISSEI DEJE DE SER PRINCESO.**

* * *

 ** _Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén pero como ya definitiva._**

 ** _-SERAFALL._**

 ** _-IRINA._**

 ** _-SONA._**

 ** _-ROSSWESISEE._**

 ** _-KUROKA._**

 ** _-REYNARE._**

 ** _-YASAKA._**

 ** _-OPHIS_**

 ** _-KUNOU_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS._**


	5. REUNIÓN DE LOS JÓVENES DEMONIOS

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 **Al igual que todas las canciones y bandas musicales nombradas no son de mi pertenencia, Las letras las canciones son de sus respectivos autores, a los cuales se les dará el crédito de ello.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, osea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **Reunión De Los Jóvenes Dominios**

 **Residencia Ancalagon, Inframundo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado ya una semana desde el encuentro entre el Patriarca Ancalagon y la Nekomata ex-prófuga del inframundo, y hoy era el día en el que por órdenes del Maou Lucifer viviría con la pareja Ancalagon con el fin de investigar a los conspiradores que quería atentar contra la facción Yokai.

-So-tan, ven no demora en llegar Issei y la invitada-gritaba alegré la pelinegra de coletas con un vestido con bandas anchas de colores blanco y café, junto con un gran escote.

-Onee-sama, ¿porque haces todo esto?decía apenada la heredera Sitri al ir vestida con unos Short negros que se pegaban demasiado, un sostén blanco que dejaba ver demasiada piel, también tenía un chaleco que sólo le cubría media espalda, los hombros y cuello de color negro, y como no unas botas negras que eran atadas de lado a lado hasta el muslo bajo.

-Vamos si te ves hermosa So-tan, si no estuviera casada te comería-hablo con burla la Ex-Maou mirado a su hermana pequeña vestida de esa forma.

-Llegamos!-grito la voz de castaño Ancalagon desde la entrada de puerta de la ahora ampliada Residencia Ancalagon.

-Issei!-grito como loca la pelinegra de coletas mientras corría a ver a su esposo.

-Nyan, no sabía que te gustaba las serpientes de mar Issei-nya-dijo una voz poco conocida por la matriarca Ancalagon, pero sus sensores de mujer y de esposa saltaron como locos a indicar "PPRM".

-¿Quien es esta?-dijo de forma sería Serafall, a correr no por nada era la bestia apocalíptica Leviatán.

-Sera-chan, cálmate...ella es Kuroka y nos va ayudar con lo de los conspiradores-hablo el castaño sintiendo como sus piernas salían a correr por voluntad.

-Cálmate niña Satán-Nya, sólo cumplo mis misiones y me voy-Nya-hablo la nekotama siguiendo el camino hacia el vestíbulo de la casa.

-Gata mocosa-soltó la pelinegra de coletas a la Nekomata.

-Anciana adicta al colágeno-dijo la Nekomata dándose la vuelta para comenzar a pelear con el ex-Maou.

-No entiendo porque caminas por mi casa como si fuera tuya-dijo irritada la matriarca Ancalagon.

-Issei-Nya va hacer el papá de mis crías, no problema en que me pasee como quiera en la que será la casa de mis hijos-dijo la Nekomata con orgullo.

-COMO!-grito enojada la pelinegra de coletas, mientras congelada el aire y tierra a su alrededor.

-Pues mira así, me coge-Nya...luego me lo hace en mesa...después me agarra-Nya del pelo...luego revuelca-Nya por el piso-Nya...después me llena de muchísimos mini-dragones-Nya y asi termina todo-Nya-explicó durante unos 10 minutos la Nekomata con dibujos de un niño de 13 años muy, pero muy bien explicado, mientras que la Ex-Maou apuntaba todo en una libreta que decía "SNMSR".

-Nekomata...te parece si apostamos-dijo la ojivioleta Sitri mayor, sin pensar lo que ocurría en el baño entre su esposo y su "inocente" hermanita.

-Si me convences-Nya-dijo la Nekomata rodeando a la señora de la casa Ancalagon.

-Va hacer un reto grande y demorado, ya me acordé de ti, tu eres la hermana mayor de la pequeña peliblanca del séquito de la Ruin Bitch, será así el reto...pondré a prueba tus intenciones con Issei durante 1 año, si pasas te dejare acercarte mas a el, y si sigues con el durante años venideros, la primera que de a luz al Heredero Ancalagon tendrá la dicha de burlase durante la eternidad de la otra, te parece Gata-dijo la Ex-Maou poniendo su mirada fija en los ojos color Ámbar de la otra.

-Naa, muy aburrido...yo sólo quiero que Issei-Nya me de a mis hijos y me voy-Nya-dijo la Nekomata dando a conocer sus "verdaderas" intenciones.

-Entonces no te quiero ver cerca de el, Issei no es una fábrica de bebés...por cierto no dudare en volverte un cubo de hielo-dijo la Ex-Maou dándole la espalda les irse a caminar he ir a busca de su hermana.

Al dejar el vestíbulo la pelinegra de coletas dejó a la Nekomata en centro del mismo con dudas, pero con sólo agitar la cabeza unas pocas veces se le "olvido" y se fue a buscar comida dentro de la enorme casa.

 **5 Minutos Antes:**

La heredera Sitri se estaba quitando la vergonzoso ropa que le había hecho poner su hermana, el la primera habitación que vio, que por casualidades del destino era la oficina del gran señor Ancalagon.

Y la cereza sobre el pastel, el Patriarca Ancalagon se dirigía hacia su refugio personal de huida de su esposa que se había quedado peleando con la invitada.

-Donde deje las llaves...aquí estan-decía el castaño abriendo la puerta que tenía seguro, para despues cerrala al entre sí caer en cuenta que la hacer a Sitri estaba de espaldas quitándose el sostén.

Ya asegurada la puerta el castaño suspiro pesadamente y se fue a su escritorio mientras estaba en su propio mundo, cosa que también pasaba con la heredera Sitri que estaba concetrada en quitarse el sostén sin resultado alguno.

-Ya está-dijo la ojivioleta quitándose el sostén y arrojandolo a Donde sólo Dios sabe.

-Serafall me va matar Ddraig-dijo resignado el castaño hablándole a su compañero lagarto super desarrollado.

-[Pues eso lo que te ganas por encerrarte en un tú oficina con su hermanita desnuda]-hablo el dragón rojo desde la gema enbel dorso de su mano al el si estar conciente de las personas que habían en la oficina.

-Que dices, Sona esta en la misión Sitri con su séquito, en dos días será la reunión de los Jovenes demoniosss...-hablo el castaño mirando a la hermosa mujer que tenía al frente semidesnuda.

-I-I-Issei-dijo nerviosa y avergonzada la heredera Sitri al ver a su cuñado frente a ella.

-So-tan!-grito la ex-Maou pasado por el pasillo donde se hallaba la oficina del castaño.

-Shhh-fue la reacción del castaño al ver que pelinegra iba a hablar, para después lanzarce hacia ella para callarla.

 ***Toc*Toc*Toc***

-Issei, ¿has visto a Sona?-dijo la matriarca Ancalagon moviendo la perilla de la puerta para abrirla sin éxito.

-No, no le he visto, ¿estaba ella acá?-dijo el castaño encima de su cuñada mientras le tabapaba la boca para que no hablará.

-Bueno voy a pasar, esta no es...esta tampoco, tampoco, esta es-dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta la pelinegra de coletas.

-Hmmm, Mnnn, Mujumm-balbuceaba la ojivioleta menor al tener la boca tapada.

-Calla, te voy a dejar hablar, no grites y ve a vestirte, yo distraigo a Serafall-hablo en tono serio el castaño, para después levantarse y correr a abrir la puerta para entretener a su esposa, dándole el tiempo suficiente como para que la heredera de saliera por una ventana o un círculo mágico.

-Sera-chan querida mia, me has hecho falta-dijo el castaño viendo esposa para después abrazarla por la cintura y pegar su cabeza al cuello de la pelinegra.

-Ise-chan...tu también, sólo han pasado tres días pero me parecido una eternidad.

-Lo se ni princesa de hielo, que te parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido en nuestra habitación-le susurró al oida de la pelinegra el castaño mientras bajaba sus manos en el trasero de la pelinegra.

-Ahhhh, sabes que yo también quiero...pero hacer algo distinto, hagámoslo en tu oficina-dijo la pelinegra aferrándose a la camisa del castaño.

-No, eso no, si quieres vamos a otra parte-dijo el castaño nervioso.

-¿Que me ocultas?, nunca rechazas mis peticiones-dijo alertada la Pelinagra por la actitud de su marido.

-Nada, que dices si mas bien vamos a nuestras habitación de juegos-decía el castaño mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ahh, no voy a caer ante tus seducciones, vamos adentro!-dijo la Ex-Maou empujado a su esposo hacia la puerta para después caer dentro de la oficina.

-Serafall puedo explicarlo-dijo el castaño temiendo porque su cuñada estuviera adentro todavía.

-Woww, esta ordenado, Entoces estabas preparando la oficina para lo nuestro-dijo emocionada la pelinegra viendo como el escritorio estaba sin papeles acumulados, el sillón grande de cuero negro que había al lado de un ventanal estaba con unas cobijas, y como no el pequeño baño que tenia estaba cerrado.

 **WARNING**

 **LEMON**

-Si eso era, Entoces vamos a nuestra habitación-dijo nervioso el castaño, mientras se sentaba en el piso con su esposa sentada en su regazo.

-No, me lo harás acá mismo-dijo la pelinegra cerrando la puerta de la oficina con magia.

-Esta bien-dijo el castaño para empezar a besar a su esposo de forma suave y delicada.

-Issei, te amo mucho-dijo entre besos la pelinegra.

-Shhh, calla que lo a muy bien amor-hablo el castaño dejando de besar a su esposa, uniendolos todavía un hilo de saliva entre su boca, que se deshizo al castaño levantarse y cargar a su esposa hacia el escritorio y sentarla sobre este, para luego comenzar a besarla nuevamente de manera más salvaje y deseosa.

-Ahh...Ahhh Ise, lo quiero ya-dijo la pelinegra exitada al separar sus labios de los de su esposo.

-Calma mi princesa, tenemos mucho que disfrutar-dijo el castaño bajando las tiras del vestido de Serafall para dejar al aire sus senos cubiertos por un sostén de color azul celeste.

-Ahhhh, vas muy rápido-gimio la pelinegra al sentir la mano del castaño subiendo por uno de sus muslos y llegando a su entrepierna.

-Te dije que apenas empezamos-dijo el castaño bajando su cabeza hacia la entrepierna de la pelinegra y subir su vestido para dejar ver sus bragas de azules celestes iguales a su sostén.

-Ya te has mojado-hablo el castaño viendo como las Bragas de su esposa humedad por la fuerte excitación que tenía en ese momento.

-No digas nada...que es tu culpa, me has dejado solita...desde hace unos días-hablaba entre cortada la pelinegra al sentir los dedos de sus esposo acariciando su vagina por encima de sus bragas.

-Tal vez, pero tu fuiste la que se vino hace 5 Días para acá-dijo el castaño subiendo su cabeza para besar a su esposa mientra hacia unos leves masajes en la intimidad de sus esposa.

-Malo-gimio la pelinegra antes de ser basada por el castaño, donde de un beso "tranquilo" se volvió uno desesperado por parte del castaño, si introducio su lengua de manera adbruta en la cabida bucal de su esposa para comenzar a explorarla mientras que la pelinegra sólo ahogaba sus gemidos al estar besando a su esposo.

Después el castaño considero que debía probar de nuevo los pechos de su esposa así que quito la mano que tenía en la entrepierna de su mujer y dirigió sus dos manos al seguro del sostén en la espalda de ella.

-Ahhh, Ise...porque paras-alegó la pelinegra de coletas al sentir que su esposo quitaba tanto como la mano de su entrepierna y la dejaba de besar.

-Te tengo el cielo que no te das cuenta de lo que voy a hacer-hablo entre jadeos el castaño para después desabrochar el sostén de la pelinegra dejado al aire sus senos perfectamente redondos, que según el castaño eran la mezcla perfecta entre suavidad y elasticidad.

-Ahhh, no otra vez...Ahhhh-gimio la pelinegra al sentir los labios de su esposo sobre uno de sus pezones mientras que con su otra mano volvía a acariciar por encima de la hija tela mojada que había entre su intimidad y los dedos de su amado Dragón.

-Cambiaste tu sabor-Gruño el castaño al poco tiempo de haber lamido el pezón de la ojivioleta.

-No...Ahhh, traje mi jabón ahhhh...sigue así, ahhh-gemía la pelinegra de coletas al sentir como su esposo chupaba su pezón, al igual que empezaba a hundir suavemente sus dedos sobre la tela que separaba la entrada de su vagina de las manos de el.

-Tendré que castigarte por irresponsable amor mio-dijo el castaño soltando abruptamente en pezón de la pelinegra, al igual que dejaba de presionar sus dedos contra su intimidad.

-Porque paras...todavía falta-decía con la respiración entrecortada la pelinegra para después ver como su amado se agachaba y su cabeza quedaba sobre su mojada entre pierna.

-Tengo que quitar este nuevo sabor-dijo el castaño mientras con su manos abría bien las piernas de sus amada pelinegra para después sin quitar las Bragas mojadas correr a un lado la molesta parte que no le dejaba ver la única parte del cuerpo de la Ex-Moau que nadie más que el conocía.

-Ahhh más, dame más...más-decía jadeando la pelinegra al sentir la lengua de su esposo pasar lentamente por todo el largo de su intimidad, mientras que sus manos se agarraban alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Mientras que el castaño continuaba con su trabajo, la pelinegra sólo puso sus manos en el pelo de el agarrándolo fuertemente para sentir más adentro de ella a su amado Dragon.

-Ahhhh, ya...casi ahhhhh-gemía la pelinegra sintiendo como la lengua del castaño se adrentaba en su intindad deseosa de más de que sabor único que tenía ella.

-Sigues igual de deliciosa-hablo el castaño en un momento que dejó de mover sus lengua dentro de ella.

-Ahhh, Ise...No pares sigue-dijo extasiada la pelinegra al sentir el aliento de su esposo tan cerca de sus sensible intimidad.

-Como digas-dijo el castaño al volver introducir de forma mas salvaje sus lengua en la intimidad de sol mientras que con una de sus manos comenzaba a jugar el clítoris de su esposo que sobresalía por la excitación, mientra que con la otra iba a agarrar uno de sus pechos, haciendo fuerte masajes, agarrando su pezón para comenzar a estirar un poco mientras aumentaba con la velocidad de sus penetradas en la entrada de su pelinegra, acelerado el tan deseado órganos por parte de su mujer.

-Ahhh, m-me ven-vengo...ahhhhhhh-grito excitada Serafall sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban y un escalofrío placentero recorría su cuerpo.

-Deliciosamente adictivo-exclamó el castaño bebiendo aquel líquido que sólo el conocía su sabor.

-Mouuu, eres malo Ise...No justo que sólo tu te divier...ahhhhhh, no me dijiste aaahhhh...más, dame más-gemía sudorosa y extasiada la pelinegra mientras era embestida por su esposo antes de que ella terminará el castaño se introdujo dentro de ella de forma rápida y salvaje, sin consentimiento alguno de ella.

-Te amo princesa-hablo entre jadeos el castaño antes de besar con pasión a su esposa mientras continuaba su vaivén a un ritmo normal, al igual se sentía como su delicada esposa le iba quitando poco a poco la estorbosa camisa típica de su uniforme de academia para tirarla al piso.

-Ahhh, n-no me hagas su-sufrir, ahhhh más rápido, más ahhhhh-gemia entre el poco espacio que había entre los rostros sonrojados de los dos amantes.

-Estamos iniciando-dijo jadeante el castaño mientras se acercaba más a su esposa y tocaba su rostro, implantado un círculo mágico en ella al igual que ella tocaba sus tipica camisa roja.

-Ahhhh, ahhhh más...más más-gemía fuertemente la ojivioleta al sentir como su querido Dragon aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo a una velocidad considerable dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir un gran placer mientras anelaba más de aquella calidad sensación, cuando sintió como su ropa desaparecía al chasquido de los dedos de su esposo que la miraba con ternura mientras con sus a manod atraída hacia el el cuerpo de ella que se hallaba en el escritorio.

 ***CRACK***

Fue el sonido de una ligera capa de hielo romperse, pero sólo era la ropa congelada de Issei quebrandose por el simple hechizo hecho por su esposa para éstas ocasiones donde sólo eran ellos dos, apartados del frío del mundo exterior, dándose amor y sintiendo una calidad única que sólo ellos se podían dar.

-Ise...ahh, me ven-me vengo amor-dijo entre gemidos ahogados la pelinegra al sentir de nuevo como sus músculos se tensaban y un escalofrío mucho más fuerte recoria todo su cuerpo.

-Agunta un poco...ya casi-Gruñia el castaño al sentir como las paredes del interior de sus amada esposa empezaban a contraerse y a apretar de manera placentera su miembro al entrar tan profundo de ella.

-Ya no aguanto mas...Issei...ISEEIIII-grito extasiada la ojivioleta sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban de sobre manera y una gran sensación de placer invadía su cuerpo y su mente.

-Te amo Serafall Sitri, TE AMO-gritó el castaño sintiendo también como un gran escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal hasta que al aumentar de gran manera sus penetraciones en la zona sensible de su esposa se tensaban sus músculos y sentía como salía de su interior su semilla dispuesta a unirse junto a los fluidos internos de su amada pelinegra, demostrado así el fruto de su amor y Unión.

Mientras que la pelinegra sentía como se esparcía la semilla única de su esposo en su interior, sintiéndome en cielo mismo al ser la única mujer (por el momento) en tener dentro ella lo que podía ser algún día sus hijos(as).

-Te amo mucho sabes-dijo el castaño recostandose entre los pechos su mujer para escuchar su acelerado ritmo cardíaco producto de su reciente muestra de amor.

-Lo se...porque yo tambien lo hago y haré hasta fin de los tiempos-hablo con la respiración pesada Serafall mientras recuperaba el aire perdido durante tan placentero encuentro.

-Lo se mi princesa de Hielo, me duele saber que me tengo que compartir para nuestro bien y el de los demás, al fin y al cabo no estoy recuperado del todo-hablo el castaño alzando la mirada para para observar el rostro rojo de su mujer por su actividad física.

-Soy feliz sabiendo que será la primera en todo, fui tu primer amor verdadero, fui tu primera mujer, fui tu tu primera vez y espero ser la primera en traer a este mundo al heredero del gran Oppai Dragon-hablo con risas y caricias que ella le daba a su esposo en el rostro.

-Pienso lo mismo amor mio, ahora tenemos tiempo hasta mañana para recuperar nuestra separación momentánea.

-Vamos a jugar-anunció divertida la ojivioleta antes de que besara a su esposo en los labios de forma suave y delicada, mientras que este la agarraba de la cintura para cargarla hacia su gran sillón de cuero con unas cobijas que iban a ser las "únicas" testigos del resto del día de caricias, mimos y demás muestras de amor que se darían la pareja Ancalagon.

 **WARNING**

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

Todo sin saber que dos personas observaron toda sus gran faena hasta que cayeron dormidos mientras que esos dos fisgones se devolvieron a sus labores de antes de ver lo que hacían la pareja de no tan recién casados Ancalagon.

* * *

 **Horas Después, Residencia Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Después de la larga retoma del tiempo perdido entre los esposos Ancalagon, al igual que después de unas horas de sueño por ambas partes de la pareja, la olvidadiza matriarca Ancalagon había bajado al primer piso a la cocina para beber jugo de naranja y llevarle al dormido castaño algo para comer.

Lo que no contaba era que el cocina de se hallaban su hermanita vestida con ropa mucho más casual, al igual que la nueva integrante momentánea del grupo hablando de cualquier cosa.

-Enserio, no pensé que la Torre de Rias haya hecho eso, siempre se ven tan rígida y fría-decía entre sonrisas la heredera Sitri, para al poco rato percatarse de la presencia de su hermana entrar en la cocina buscar algo, sacar algo y demás movimientos en la cocina, al igual que la Nekomata lo había sentido.

-Ahhh, donde deje ese sartén-decía adormilada la pelinegra Ancalagon sin sus típicas colas a cada lado de la cabeza, ahora sólo llevaba su larga cabellera que tocaba casi el suelo, suelta como una cascada de color azabache.

-¿Onee-sama?-dijo sorprendida la heredera al ver a su hermana con la camisa del castaño puesta como única prenda, pero más la sorprendida era que al aparecer ella sabía cocinar.

-So-tan niña mala deja las muñecas de Rias en paz-decía todavía medio dormida la pelinegra mayor, causando un sonrojo en su hermana menor de la pena.

-Hueles a Issei-Nya, no me digas que no hicieron-Nya-hablo sorprendida la Nekomata, no sabía que ella y el castaño tuvieran una relación tan cercana, eso fue uno de los motivos por los cuales no aceptó la propuesta ella, pensó que cuando el castaño le dijo "Estoy casado con una Sitri" ella creía que se refería a la actual heredera y estaba a punto de preguntar por ello.

-Issei, verdad su comida-dijo aún entre sueños la pelinegra mayor para luego servir torpemente en un vaso de cristal jugó de naranja estaba muy cansada por su encuentro con el castaño.

-Si tu permites que tu esposo-Nya a acueste con tu hermana-Nya no habrá problema con que tenga un hijo con el-Nya-le hablo la Nekomata a la heredera Sitri creyendo que ella era la esposa de Issei.

Pero esto sólo activo mágicamente todas la funciones vitales a un estado máximo por parte de la matriarca Ancalagon, sus sentidos gritaban de nuevo "PPRM"

-Que dices, Issei no es mi espo-

-Quien dijo que iba a dejar que te acercaras a mi esposo, Perra en cuerpo de gata en celo con síndrome de piernas abiertas-dijo con voz autoritaria la pelinegra mayor, haciéndose sentir como la verdadera ama y señora de la casa y del clan Ancalgon.

-Onee-sama-dijo un poco asustada la pelinegra menor, era igual que su padre, cuando se enojaba era un auténtico demonio furioso por sangre.

-Es la última vez que te advierto Nekomata, Issei...Mi Issei no es una fábrica de bebés personal-vocifero autoritaria la pelinegra mayor para luego marchase he irse de nuevo a su nido de amor con su esposo.

* * *

 **Edificio X, El Inframundo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Era de noche en el inframundo mientras muchos demonios de las altas alcurnias del inframundo llegaban al prestigioso edificio X, lugar donde se hacia varias fiestas y reuniones de la alta Sociedad demoníaca, Y hoy los reunía la tercera reunión de los actuales jóvenes demonios, donde además iban a asistir grandes jefes y activistas de las facciones aliadas como el Cielo, Grigori y la siempre fuerte Asdgar.

Lo único malo era que el número de jóvenes demonios habia bajado por unos corderos más negros del pastor.

-¿Nombre?-pregunto un hombre vestido de mayordomo a la más reciente pareja parraja esposos del inframundo, o como ya los Shippeaban las adolescentes SeraxIse.

-Issei y Serafall Ancalgon-dijo el castaño que iba vestido de gala, con un traje de corbata color azul turqui, junto a una camisa negra de fondo al igual que llevaba una corbata color azul celeste, haciéndolo ver de forma graciosa.

-Oh ya veo, sigan Mi Lord-dijo de forma cordial el mayordomo luego de ver la lista de invitados.

-Gracias-dijo de forma amable la Ex-Satán de coletas pasado cogida del brazo junto a su esposo al un gran vestíbulo donde se veían una que otro demonio hablando, la al final dirigirse a la que sería la sala principal de la reunión de los Jóvenes demonios.

Pero ¿Porque la pareja Ancalgon tenían que estar con los Jóvenes Demonios?

Simple y llanamente por dos cosas:

 _ **Primera: El Castaño era todavía un chico de preparatoria y su esposa ya no tenía cargo alguno más que ser la dirigente del Clan Ancalagon.**_

 _ **Segunda: Ellos iban a estar de observadores de los jóvenes demonios al ser la única pareja reciente de casados de la alta Sociedad demoníaca.**_

Dejado eso de lado, mientras que los esposos Ancalagon caminaban nerviosos hacia la sala donde se reunían los jóvenes demonios, era la primera vez que iban a estar presentes como parejas en público.

-Arrrgggg, MALDITA PERRA ENGREÍDA-gritaba una voz conocida por los dos esposo, como todos los malditos años estaban peleando la heredera Agares y el heredero Glasya-Labolas.

-¿Esto es muy común cierto?-Preguntó curioso el castaño a su esposa mientras llegaban a las puertas del salón.

-Desde que se conocen, todos los Agares se llevan mal con los Labolas, es como una especie de odio mutuo, desde que cayeron del cielo son así-dijo son una gota estilo anime la pelinegra de coletas mientras entraba junto su esposo al salón, para que está vez sólo vieran al Labolas de pie junto a su séquito mirando con odio a la heredera Agares que estaba sentada en la de las grandes mesas redondas hablando con parte de sus séquito.

-Pero miren quien llego-hablo una voz muy conocida por el castaño.

-¿Sairaorg?-dijo confundido el castaño mientras buscaba con la mirada al heredero Bael.

-Noo como crees-dijo con burla el pelinegro acercándose a la pareja.

-Issei no veo a So-tan-exclamo la esposa del castaño al no encontrar a su hermanita.

-Leviatán-sama, que hace con este debilucho-dijo el heredero Bael, al parecer no se había enterado de lo sucedido el último semestre en el inframundo...Y todo apunta a sus exagerados entrenamientos.

-Que dices chico, ese título ya no es mío...ahora Soy Serafall Ancalgon, Ise voy a buscar a Sona, debió haber llegado ya-hablo la pelinegra saltándose de su esposo para ir a buscar a su hermana menor.

-Ancalagon, quiénes son esos...por cierto donde esta Rias, no deberías haber llegado con ella-dijo el pelinegro buscando con la mirada a su prima, si éxito alguno.

-¿Gremory?, no tengo nada que ver con ella, donde has estado que no te enteras de las cosas-dijo con burla el castaño al heredero mientras caminaba en busca de una mesa libre.

-Qué quieres decir con eso-dijo el pelinegro siguiendo al Ancalagon has una mesa que había unos metros a la derecha.

-Es complicado, te lo contaré mientras espero a Sera-chan-hablo en castaño sentándose en la mesa vacía.

-Que ha pasado que no me he enterado, nunca pensé que llamaras así a Rias-dijo sorprendido el pelinegro mientras repetía lo del castaño.

-Que estuviste haciendo estos ultimos meses, no sabes que Serafall dejó su puesto de Maou, me casé con ella, soy un demonio independiente, tengo mi propio clan-Grito con cierto enojo el castaño, no le gustaba tanto hablar a detalle, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, estaban atónitos...que había pasado estos casi seis meses en los cuales todos los jóvenes demonios a excepción de los que ya vivian en el mundo humano fueron obligados a estar un tiempo en el de "vacaciones".

-EL OPPAI DRAGÓN SE CASÓ CON SERAFALL SAMA-grito impactando uno de los demonios.

-COMO!-gritaron todos los demonios presentes son excepción alguno, desde los herederos de los clanes activos, hasta el último demonio rencarnado presente.

-Si no es lo uno es lo otro...odio estas reuniones-dijo resignado el castaño, mientras veía como todos los demonios lo rodeaban y se sentaban el suelo como os fuera una primaria, el sería el maestro y los demás los estudiantes.

-Cuéntenos Issei-san/sama/kun/Etc-dijeron todos los jóvenes demonios.

-Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy...muy lejana-dijo a forma de burla el castaño.

-Aja siga-hablaron de nuevo todos...esto iba a ser largo, muy muy largo.

-Existía un dragón rojo señor de la destrucción y amo de las llamas, un día ese Dragon solitario encontró a una mujer que lo hacía sentirse acompañado, ya no sólo como era costumbre, y así ese Dragón encontró a más y más mujeres que lo hacían sentirse bien-dijo el castaño haciendo con mágica unas figuras donde pasaba lo que narraba.

-y que pasó...

-Resulta que para que ese dragón pudieran vivir tranquilo junto a esas mujeres tenía que superar muchísimos obstáculos, desde pelear con cuervos enormes y malos, luchar con pollos asados, pelear con un ciervo mucho más grande y feo, luchar con un ladrón adicto a la guerra y las peleas, entrenar con un viejo Dragón, pelear con una gata que es hermosa como una rosa, pero igual de mala y peligrosa por sus espinas, defendió los sueños de sus amadas, luchó a muerte con un dios del norte, peleó contra humanos xenófobos a las otras razas, terroristas, antiguos demonio desheredados, que su alma quedará envenenada por un mal cazador de dragones, vencer a la muerte con ayuda de los seres más poderosos del universo, salvar su nuevo hogar, luchar con magos locos, pelear con dragones zombies malignos, luchar con vampiros machistas y feministas por igual, luchar con un hijo de diablo más malo que el de verdad, luchar con impostores que querían tomar su lugar, perder parte de su familia, luchar contra un ser malo y poderosos y por fin dejar toda s su odisea para llegar a su hogar junto a sus mujeres para vivir durante la eternidad...el dragón fue dejando en el olvido he ignorando por aquellas mujeres que tanto amo-hablo el castaño recordando todo lo que había hecho por ellas, morir dos veces, aguantar grandes cantidades de dolor, frustración y demás cosas.

Al igual que mientras que el castaño estaba narrando su historia habían llegado todos los demás invitados, Cadres de Grigori, Serafines del cielo, Maous, dioses de Asgard, y los últimos jóvenes demonios por llegar, al igual que una que otra colada.

-Y que sucedió con el dragón-dijo uno a los presentes.

-Después de aquello el dragón enfermó, poco a poco ese amor que tenía por esa mujeres se fue convirtiendo en odio y rencor, dejando al dragón rozando la cordura, preparado para dejar lo que en antaño fue, dispuesto a ser el nuevo malo de la historia, dispuesto a caer en aquel vacío que sólo los que han muerto como el conocen...pero justo a tiempo llega su diosa , ama y señora...la princesa de hielo con la cual poco había hablado durante sus aventuras, fue el foco de esperanza que necesitaba aquel Dragón que se hallaba en una de las etapas más oscuras de la vida de el, y asi poco a poco y sin darse cuenta el Dragón se enamoró de aquella doncella incansable para el, después de todo el sólo era un dragón rojo amo de la desesperación, y ella era tan sólo una inocente dama que no se daba cuenta por cuenta propia de muchas cosas su alrededor, pero entonces justo el último día que iba a tener el dragón junto a la princesa, el último día donde apostó todo lo que tenía de si, estaba a dispuesto a caer y perderse en el vacío, justo como las estrellas más brillantes hechas por los dioses para disfrute de nosotros los mortales, la princesa en su despedía confesó sus sentimientos al dragón...había iniciando otra historia con el Dragón rojo de la destrucción, otra historia condes no pasaría lo mismo, una nueva historia entre la princesa de hielo y el dragón rojo, siendo dos elementos un poco distintos pero tan común entre si, y eso fue lo que pasó-dijo el castaño dándose cuenta de que todos los invitados habían llegando y lo miraban de forma indescifrable, hasta que sintió como se le abalanzaba su amada esposa pelinegra.

-¿Que pasó entre el dragón y la princesa?-dijo uno de los últimos invitados.

-Pues se amaron más, luego se casaron en una muy pero muy extraña boda, jugaron Twister una y otra vez durante dos meses, descansado solo para comer y dormir un poco, después de eso volvieron al mundo humano para seguir con sus nuevos planes como pareja y terminar de curar al Dragon-dijo Issei alzandose con sus alas rojas con Serafall entre sus manos cargandola igual al día en el que se casaron.

-Woowww-dijieron la mayoria de los presentes mientras que empezaban a aplaudir.

-No sabía que el Sekiryuutei fuera también declamador de cuentos-hablo la voz de una mujer...conocida por la Sitri mayor presente, y también un poco por el castaño.

-ODIN-SAMA DEJÓ SU GORRO EN EL CARRUAJE-venía gritando una mujer muy conocida por el castaño, el sólo escucharla le saco una sonrisa...pero todo acabo cuando sintido a su esposa embolverse en un aura muy muy ofensiva.

-Gabriel...-dijo en voz baja la pelinegra de coletas mirando con odio/envidia y demas emociones malas la mujer más poderosa del cielo.

-Sera-chan, puedes calmarte con esto-dijo el castaño antes de besar dulcemente a la peliengra en los labios, para al poco tiempo introducir su lengua en la boca de ella mientras ella correspondía a ese beso y entrelazada sus manos con las de su esposo, para la finar cortar el beso dejando al pelinegra falta de aire mientras un hillo de saliva.

La pelinegra estaba feliz, había demostrado frente a todos lo que eran y serian.

Mientras que las Gremorys miraban atónitas lo que habían hecho los dos esposos, igual que cierta pelinegra de orejas de gato se dio cuenta que de verdad el castaño estaba lastimado por dentro y por eso era que la Ex-Heredera Sitri no la dejaba acercarse sin no antes comprobar que quería con el.

-Bueno empecemos la reunión-hablo el Satán Ranger Rojo.

Y así comenzó la cena donde ya todos empezaron a socializar, los Ancalagon se sentaron en una mesa aparte, solos al principio, pero después a la mesa llegó la heredera Sitri y ni reina, ocupando dos espacios, después llego la Nekomata ex-prufuga al ser descubierta por el el Satán Calvo a esta intentar dibujarle unas orejas de gato y por último llegaron las dos mujeres preferidas del castaño después de su esposa.

La cena transcurrido normal y sin inconvenientes, el castaño hablado con la peliblanca Asdgardiana y con su amiga de infancia con alas y aureola, mientras que la pelinegra vigilaba a la Nekomata y hablaba con su hermanita.

-Issei-sama, Sirzechs-sama lo solicita-hablo esposo del Maou Lucifer en su tipica faceta de Maid.

-Oh Grayfia-San, de inmediato voy...Sera-chan el cabecitomate de Sirzechs me necesita ya vengo-dijo el castaño antes de retirarse de la mesa he irse a un salón aparte donde estaban los grandes jefes.

* * *

Horas Después, Salón De La Reunión:

Pov. Issei:

Paso el tiempo de la reunión, ahora son quedaban los que se despedían, desde este día tanto Irina y Ross-San volvian a sus labores de siempre me dijieron el viejo Odin y Miguel, le pedí a Miguel si Irina se podía quedar conmigo ya que no quería que las Gremory le llenarán la cabeza de cucarachas y demás, en cuanto a Ross-San tengo una idea para hacerla mi primera torre, sólo tengo a mi reina, aunque con ella sola podemos destruir medio inframundo si parpadear.

Cuando llegue al salón sólo estaban La señorita Gremory y compañía junto a Sona con la mayoría de su séquito...que sepa habían venido todos, quien sabe donde diantres estén Saji y compañía, juro que cuando venía vi unos Moteles cerca.

-Sera-chan, vámonos tenemos visitas nuevas y muchas cosas de las cuales hablar-dije llegando a mesa donde estaban las chicas.

-Menos mal, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar aquí plantada...sabes no soy un árbol-dijo ella saltando de la sila de un salto...sigue igual de imperativa.

-Vamos tranquila, Sona, compañia se ¿van a ir al territorio Sitri o se vienen con nosotros?-pregunte mientras me desajustaba la corbata.

-Ellas vienen con nosotros, ahora andando que no aguanto mas el olor a perras-dijo Serafall en referencia a Rias y compañía.

-Onee-sama!-regaño Sona a Sera-chan.

-Si, si, si como digas vamonos...

 **3600000000 MicroSegundos Después:**

Ya habíamos hecho el recorrido del edificio X a nuestra casa, estaba yo saliendo de ultimo, Serafall salio corriendo apenas al legar para mostrar a las chicas sus habitaciones, yo me fui caminando hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por cierta gata de pelo negro.

-Kuroka que quieres, deja de seguirme tanto-hable aburrido de ser seguido como si me estuviera cazando.

-Nyaa, aburrido...vamos Issei-Nya, tu esposa esta ocupada, porque no hacemos bebes aqui y ahora, te vi feliz haciendolo con tu amada esposa...es mi turno-dijo ella mientras se bajaba el escote del Kimono...espera ¿como que nos vio haciéndolo?

-Fisgona entrometida, te vuelvo a decir estoy casado, no soy un productor en masa de bebes y por ultimo, no tengo planeado incluirte en mi Haren, ni ahora ni nunca-dije dándome la vuelta para ir a la sala, donde se supone que ya deberían estar Irina y Ross.

-Porque¡?, que tengo de malo, no tengo buen cuerpo, ¿es eso?...que es, eres el único al que le puedo pedir esto, porque no me ayudas con eso, no es tan complicado...solo e tener sexo conmigo una veces y ya, con que quede embarazada me voy, me pierdo, no te preocupes por los niños, solo quiero repoblar mi especie...si no lo hago no tendré motivos para seguir viviendo-hablo nerviosa y con cierto deje de tristeza Kuroka...pero la verdad me da igual, siempre me ha visto como una segunda opcion ademas de que solo lo hace por su beneficio.

-{Espera un tiempo, ella sola se engaña...no tiene personas que la necesiten, siente que su único deber es servir a su raza reproducirse, espera un tiempo a que ella misma se desengañe}-hablo en mi cabeza Ddraig...tal vez tenga razón, resulta muy conveniente todo este asunto de la conspiración Yokai.

-{Espero y tengas razón}-dije dándome la vuelta para regresar a la cocina donde estaba Kuroka con la cabeza baja mientras se recostaba en el mesón de la cocina.

-Kuroka...solo diré una vez escucha bien, Te daré una oportunidad de estar conmigo, Pero te tienes que ganar ese lugar...aun no te tengo tanto aprecio-dije para volver a darme la vuelta, pero despues senti como se abalanzaba sobre mi mi me comenzaba a abrazar y dar besos en la espalda.

-Gracias Issei-Nya, te juro que derretire tu corazón y te dejare hacerme cuantas cosas pervertidas quieras-dijo ella...quien cree que soy.

-Lo que digas, ahora tengo asuntos que atender vete a dormir o a violar a las virginales Sitri-dije yo quitarmela de encima para luego ir a la sala, donde estaban Serafall, Sona, Irina y Ross-san.

-Hola chicas, tiempo sin verlas...Serafall ¿que hace Sona Aquí?-dije extrañado, le medio dije durante el viaje a Sona de que íbamos a hablar, que hará acá su hermanita.

-Asi como tu propones candidatas yo también, soy tu primera esposa y punto-dijo ella sacándome la lengua mientras daba media vuelta sobre si misma...

-Mouuu, Ise has caído ante los trucos de seducción carnal de esta demonio, me da mucha mas tristeza, antes era mejor cuando robabas bragas y nos espiabas en los vestidores-hablo Irina mientras hacía pucheros y caras raras.

-Yo sabia que este pervetido tarde que tenprano profanaria elcuepo de una mujer inocente-hablo Ross-san mirando hacia un lado...perra, eso no distes eso cuando me presentantes con tu abuela.

-Pe-pero que dicen...Issei y Onee sama no son asi, solo...solo...solotiraroncomoconejosensuofinanadamas...

* * *

REVIEWS

 ***KYSTYAM091***

Para nada, las Gremorys aqui no entran nunca jamas de los jamases.

 ***Superheroes315***

Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

 ***loquendo777***

Puntual como siempre...cosa que yo.

Pdt:Cuando vea al camión del FBI a dos casas de mio puerta te voy a mandar unos sicarios par que dejes de joder con eso de castigo XDDD.

 ***Invitado 1***

Creo que voy a empezar a cobrar...naa mentiras con este gran apoyo de todos ustedes me conformo.

 ***Hyperion52***

Concuerdo contigo amigo...no todos los días obtienes un buen pack de lolis.

 ***SAMURAOCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0***

Con gusto aca tengo tu parte del pastel.

 ***The DevilZero***

Pues honestamente me gusta por cruel que es, talv vez es porque soy un Psicopata y pues estoy un poquito loco.

 ***riohey sawana dragneel***

Partes del pastel para todos.

 ***The-code-Zero***

Tal vez, tal vez...coño que corro Serafall viene a hacerme cubos de hielo para su té por eso!

 ***alexzero***

See you now.

 ***antifanboy***

Cierto es, son personajes normalmente muy cerrados, toca saberlos manejar para no cagarla.

 ***Tomoya Scarlet Harukei***

Tus nombres son muy largos amigo, antes era Shion yo no se que, gracias por tu Review y por el _SPAM_.

* * *

 ** _Que tal el capitulo de hoy, que les parecio el Lemon, si les digo la verdad ese fragmento fue un experimento para poco a poco mejor mis Lemons a futuro y que sean mas de su agrado, me gustaria saber que les parecio el capitulo de hoy, gracias por leer y por su apoyo tan grande._**

 ** _Como antes perdón por mi gran, gran retraso._**

 ** _Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén pero como ya definitiva._**

 ** _-SERAFALL._**

 ** _-IRINA._**

 ** _-SONA._**

 ** _-ROSSWESISEE._**

 ** _-KUROKA._**

 ** _-REYNARE._**

 ** _-YASAKA._**

 ** _-OPHIS_**

 ** _-KUNOU_**

 ** _-?_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS._**

 ** _NXURND HVWD YLYD._**

 ** _ODV FDLGDV UXELDV VRQ UHVSXHVWD._**


	6. Hablemos De Todo

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 **Al igual que todas las canciones y bandas musicales nombradas no son de mi pertenencia, Las letras las canciones son de sus respectivos autores, a los cuales se les dará el crédito de ello.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, osea yo, el la lectura.**

 **/Hola\ Y /HOLA\ Son acciones de diálogo como Susurros, voces bajas, altas y demás.**

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-!Pero que dices¡-gritaron al unísono la valquiria solterona y la castaña de alas blancas, luego de un largo silencio en el que procesaron lo dicho por la heredera Sitri.

Al igual que los patriarcas Ancalagon estaban igual de pálidos a una hoja de papel...eso quiere decir que los vieron jugando Twister.

-AY NO LO DIJE...que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer, aunque no se pero me gustó verlos, será que soy una pervertida, no...no es eso sólo es la emoción de ver esa escena, si eso es no soy una pervertida que me gusta ver a su hermana mayor tirando como un conejo con su sexy esposo violable...AAAAHHHH PERO QUE COSAS DIGO-balbuceo la heredera Sitri, lo bueno era que todos estaban en sus propios mundo como para darse cuenta que es lo que decía.

-Ise-Nya tengo nuevas ideas de como hacer bebes-Nya-habló emocionada la Nekomata mientras se tiraba a abrazar al castaño...que ahora estaba del color de la luna del nerviosismo, primero lo dicho por su adorada cuñada, ahora lo dicho los la gata negra...todo apuntaba a una sola cosa, abrían muchas cosas de las cuales tenían que hablar todos.

-Queno te basto con Serafall, ahora también la Hermana de Koneko...bestia sexual impulsiva adolescente-habló saliendo de la impresión la Valkiria.

-Pero que dices, solterona...además en pocos meses ya sere mayor de edad-habló con saña el castaño mientras relajadamente se sentaba en uno de los sillones de aquella sal.

-Como te atreves a decirme asi mocoso impersexual-hablo ofendida la peliplata.

-Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen en el mes, ya serios todos...Serafall acompañe, y ustedes tres sientense al frente-hablo el castaño, sacando de los pensamientos a todas, para que luego hicieran caso las instrucciones dadas por el castaño.

-Que hace esa gata aquí...¿puedo hacerla nuestra nevera?-hablo de forma cómica y seria la Sitri mayor.

-Envidiosa-Nya...-vocifero la Nekomata con superioridad.

-Mocosa-Serafall.

-Anciana-Nya-Kuroka.

-Tetona-Serafall.

-Salta Cunas-Nya-Kuroka.

-Gata callejera-Serafall.

-Virgen-Nya hasta los 40000 años-Nya-Kuroka.

-Por lo menos llegue Virgen al matrimonio-Serafall.

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHH-comenzaron a gritar todos los demás, hasta el pequeño Ddraig gritaba desde la gema de la mano izquierda del castaño.

-Y-Y-YO TA-TAMBIÉN SOY VIRGEN-NYA, PORQUE ME QUIÉN ME TOMAS ANCIANA-NYA-grito Kuroka apenada mientras se cubría la cara, por su notorio sonrojo.

-Por una perra-dijo la pelinegra de coletas.

-Sucia Serpiente Venenosa-habló la Nekomata.

-Gracias y Amén-dijo Serafall antes de morderse la lengua para soportar el horrible dolor de cabeza, pero eso no paso con todos los demás...a el único que no le dolió tanto fue al castaño, mientras que cierta castaña de alas blancas los miraba curiosos, nunca había escuchado a un demonio decir "Amén" por voluntad.

 _ **15 Minutos Después:**_

Y luego de otras 3 rondas de insultos por parte de la ex-heredera Sitri y de la Nekomata. Todos estaban "calmados" ya y se disponían a comenzar a tratar los motivos de su reunión.

-Bueno ¿que saben respecto a la conspiración de una parte de la Facción Yokai hacia sus dirigentes?-pregunto Issei mirando a las tres chicas sentadas frente a el.

-Yo ya te dije-Nya todo lo que sabía-Nya-hablo la Nekomata alzando los brazos como signo de rendición.

-Sólo he escuchado eso de que se estaba llevando a cabo una Conspiración-habló la Valkiria.

-No tenía ni idea de que eso está pasando-hablaron al unísono la heredera Sitri y la ojivioleta de las blancas.

-Bueno...sucede Que desde hace unos pocos meses se lleva el registro de que un movimiento Yokai formado por Shinigamis conservadores se enteraron de que pronto habría un acuerdo entre la esa Facción y la las facciones Sintoísta y la Asgardiana, por lo cual comenzaron a revivir muertos con ayuda de unos Nigromantes de la Facción de los Héroes, Y con ello han hecho un "ejército" de esclavos, con los que planean hacer un golpe directo al Kyoto Yokai-hablo seriamente el castaño, mientras la Valquiria tomaba nota...extrañamente la Nekomata también, Sona ponía suma atención a lo dicho por el castaño, y la ojivioleta de las blancas ponía un poquito de atención.

-Ise-Nya, ¿algo más?-habló la Nekomata alzando la mano.

-Si, han revivido a todo tipo de seres, desde duendes de 30 centímetros, hasta Dragones de 15 metros, bienvenidos a Issei Tops estos los seres reencarnados por los conspiradores...Bueno ya serios, también ha desaparecido la hija de la actual Líder Yokai, todos apuntan a que fue secuestrada, pero tengo la corazonada de que ella sólo se marchó-habló el castaño al principio con burla pero luego se pone hablar seriamente.

-{[Humm, podría ser cierto...}-decía pensaba la Heredera Sitri.

-{Pss..niña...NIÑA, violalo esta noche}-hablo en la cabeza de la pelinegra una voz ya conocida...Sitri.

-{No le hagas caso al mongolico este, tu déjalo ser como debe ser, poco a poco...Y después que !te agarré de pelo te ponga en cuatro y te de todo lo que te mereces}-dijo la Voz hermana de Sitri...Vassago.

-Bueno y eso fue todo ahora vamos a la orgía que te tenemos pendiente-hablo el castaño sacando de sus tierras "imaginarias" a la Heredera Sitri.

-Si vamos-dijo Sona sin poner la debida atención.

-Jaa, lo sabía tú hermana-Nya/mi hermana es una pervertida con ganas de RDD-gritaron a unísono la Pelinegra de Coletas juntó a la Nekomata, para después tirarse a reír como locas que son.

-KYAAAA, ESO NO, NUNCA, NUNCA...\tal vez este año, DIGO NUNCA JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES-hablo la pelinegra menor sonrojándose furiosamente.

-¿Que dijiste?-hablo la ojivioleta de las blancas mirando a su Senpai.

-NOOOOOO, Esa bestia sexual ha corrompido a la inocente Sona-grito en forma de burla la Valkiria...Así es damas y caballeros todos menos Irina conspiraron para darle a entender a La castaña de alas blancas que era una Conspiración.

-Y eso querida Irina es una Conspiración-hablo el castaño entre risas, antes de volver a sentarse con Serafall que estaba tomando aire después de haberse reído tanto.

-Bueno ya les hable del primer tema a conocer, vamos con el segundo tema a tratar-hablo Issei mientras suspiraba y tomaba aire.

-Se le ha pedido a al Clan Ancalagon desarmar esta Conspiración al igual que encontrar a la hija de la líder de la Facción Yokai, Por lo tanto pasamos a cuarto punto que están relacionados...Sona, Irina y Rossewisee-

-Ayudenme con esto, son las únicas a las que podemos acudir...Si no lo hacemos tal vez dentro de poco sea demasiado tarde para Issei-hablo la Pelinegra de coletas al interrumpir lo dicho por el castaño.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Serafall-sama?, que tiene que ver Issei-kun en todo este asunto-hablo confundida la Peliplata.

-[Eso es fácil hija de Odin, ¿ustedes conocen el proceso por el cual un Dragón se vuelve Maligno?]-habló la gema verde esmeralda por la cual se comunicaba Ddraig.

-Para nada/que es eso/¿Que es un dragón maligno?-hablaron la peliplata , la pelinegra menor y la castaña de alas blancas.

-[Vamos con un ejemplo claro...Trihexa, la bestia del Apocalipsis, Trihexa fue creado por el Dios bíblico con el fin de demostrar sus poder ante las demás facciones, ante los primeros dragones fue signo de grandeza y poder, todos lo quisieron de muchas formas, las dragonas que tuvo a su lado fueron incalculables, pero todo se viene abajo el día en que es tentado por los primeros 76 demonios a que fuera como ellos, a que se revelará contra su creador y les ayudará a destruirlo, pero-]

-No pasa nada más que se convirtiera en una bestia guiada por la maldad, el odio, el rencor y el dolor, todo porque al caer el también todos aquellos que lo "amaban y querían" lo traicionaron, no siguieron sus pasos, lo abandonaron en su propia miseria-hablo una voz en tono frívolo y monótono conocida sólo por dos los presentes.

-KYAAAAA, UNA SUPER LOLI GÓTICA, COMO TE LLAMAS, QUIERES SER MI NUEVA HERMANITA, /la Que tengo es una amargada\ ME LLAMO SERAFALL ¿Y TU?-grito emocionada Serafall al ver a la más viva imagen de una Loli real...Y la cereza sobre el pastel, era gótica.

-Ophis-hablo la Diosa Dragona en su típico tono.

-AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LA MADRE LOS QUE CORREN ISSEI DEFIÉNDEME, UNA DIOSA LOLI TODOPODEROSA VINO A MATARME FRÍAMENTE Y SIN PIEDAD-gritó corriendo y asustada la pelinegra de coletas para irse a esconder debajo de la camisa del castaño.

-No nos vemos hace mucho ya, no es cierto Ddraig-hablo la Loli super poderosa.

-[Es cierto Ophis-sama]-hablo Ddraig desde su gema.

-Ophis-chan, como has estado...te noto crecida-bromeó el castaño mirando a la pelinegra, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba la cabeza de su esposa para calmarla.

-Es cierto...considere Que sería buena hora de hacerme un cambio, aunque no es mucho...¿te gusta?-dijo tímidamente la pequeña, haciendo que el castaño se quedara frío, nunca la había escuchado hablar así.

-ALERTA POR LOLI ROBA AMIGO DE LA INFANCIA/FABRICA DE BEBES PRIVADA/FUTURO ESPOSO/AMANTE-gritaron inconscientemente 4 de las 6 chicas presentes.

-QUE, COMO DONDE, !DONDE ESTÁ ESA PUTA¡-gritó Serafall saliendo de la camisa del castaño, y rompiendola en el acto.

 **Días Después:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Y luego de que pasara el alboroto que habían hecho las chicas, y se fueran a la cocina a jugar poker con prendas y de que cada uno quedará desnudo por lo menos durante trece rondas, bajaron las chicas del séquito de Sona, y de que extrañamente aceptaron jugar, y que pasaran otras 9 horas en juegos de azar, alcohol para los mayores, sodas, cafés y agua fría para todos, una que otra visita al baño de Serafall para vomitar o jugar Twister con Issei, mientras las chicas los escuchaban desde la cocina y de muchas otras cosas mas, por fin luego de doce días de fiesta privada en la casa Ancalagon todos a excepción de las chicas del séquito Sitri se reunieron en la sala y comenzaron a hablar seriamente.

-Ya vamos a terminar de hablar de lo hace dos semanas casi, ¿bueno de que se acuerdan?-hablo el castaño tirando en la alfombra de la sala del segundo piso.

-Lo del dragon maligno-dijeron todas al unisono.

-Ohh ya veo-Dijo Issei mirando al techo de la casa.

-¿Por cierto a qué venía todo eso?-hablo confundía la Valkiria.

-Yo estoy en ese proceso-hablo el castaño sin dejar de mirar al techo.

Después de eso un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la casa Ancalagon, todas a excepción De Serafall que se fue a recostar junto al castaño, se quedaron pensando lo dicho por el castaño...aunque no todas entendieran bien por lo que pasaba el castaño a que quería decir eso, sabían que era malo.

-Pero Issei, te casaste con esta mujer no es cierto...porque no se ha revertido el proceso, ¿que sucede con eso?-hablo la Pelinegra mas pequeña con su típica voz frívola y sin sentimientos, aunque en el fondo se sentía extraña, era algo que nunca había experimentado.

-Al parecer sólo está retrasando el efecto, Ddraig dijo que la única forma de revertirlo, me contó que a un amigo suyo llamado Ggraid le pasó-hablo el castaño acercándose a su chica mágica favorita.

 ***PLAMP***

Sonaron las frentes de todas al darse cuenta que el castaño cayó en ese engaño tan ridículo.

-Que pasó porque hacen eso-hablo el castaño mirando como a todas las queda una marca roja de la mano por golpearse.

-No es nada-dijeron todas las unísono.

-Phsss...mujeres-balbuceo el patriarca Ancalagon.

-Bueno, y ahora que nos contaste este asunto, ¿como lo solucionamos?-habló la Valkiria mirando a al castaño que empezaba a dar vueltas por la alfombra.

-[Sólo una de ustedes puede ayudar de forma inmediata, las demás sólo sienten deseo y admiración, recomiendo yo que si van a hacer algo háganlo con calma, no acepten ayudar solo para satisfacer sus necesidades y deseos, eso solo empeoraría las cosas]-la Ddraig desde la gema que se hallaba brillando en le dorso de la mano izquierda del Castaño.

-Sigo sin entender nada de lo que dicen-hablo la castaña de alas blancas.

-¿Como que sólo una puede ayudar?-dijo la Heredera Sitri confundida.

-¿Cual es la mejor forma de combatir el odio?-preguntó la mayor de los Sitri.

-El amor-hablo frívolamente la Diosa Dragona.

 ***DIGN*DIGN*DIGN*DIGN***

-Tenemos a una Loli como ganadora, Señorita Loli que se siente haber ganado-empezó a hacer Show Serafall mientras sacaba de quién sabe dónde lámparas, micrófono, incluso público, y demás cosas dignas de un concurso de preguntas.

-¡Onee-sama!-regaño la Heredera Sitri mirando con reproche a su hermana.

-Ya está bien, era para calmar la tensión-hablo la pelinegra de coletas defendiéndose

-Como dijo Ddraig, solo una de ustedes 5 es capaz de ayudarme de forma inmediata y esa es...-

-¡Sakura Ve Acá!-grito enérgicamente la matriarca Ancalagon al ver como su prácticamente hija Dragona De Hielo volaba de lado a lado por la sala del segundo piso.

-Noooo, Sakura-chan corre, no dejes que tu madre te alcancé-hablo el castaño con alegría y burla.

-Porque siempre por obra del destino en los momentos serios ocurre algo...

 **~Sona hija mia asi lo quiero escribir y punto, ustedes solo hacen lo que yo quiero y ya~**

-bueno solo decia...-

-¿Sona-san, con quien hablas?

 **~Nada si yo digo, Issei se las va a coger a todas ya, se las coje a todas y punto nada que hacer o decir~**

 _ **15 Minutos Después:**_

-Bueno ya pasó el asunto de Sakura-chan, volvamos al tema-decía el castaño agitado después de correr de la furia su esposa por haber dejado libre a la pequeña Dragona.

-Onee-sama ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo tienes a esa Dragona de hielo?-hablo curiosa la Heredera Sitri.

-Desde los 18 años la tengo, estos dragones han acompañado a casa miembro de sangre Sitri desde el final de la primera gran guerra-hablo la Heredera Sitri.

-¿Y porque no ha crecido?-repitió curiosa la Heredera Sitri, tenía el tamaño del familiar de Asia.

-Porque no me había casado, y para crecer estos pequeños tienen que tener padres-hablo nuevamente la pelinegra abrazando a su pequeña Dragona, que se hallaba dormida en sus brazos.

-Ya veo...estos son los hijos de Ancalagon-dijo Ophis mirando con detenimiento a la pequeña Dragona.

-¿Ancalagon?-hablaron al unísono la castaña de las blancas junto a la valkiria.

-Ese es el nombre de un antiguo dragón muy poderoso, se dice que fue el unico dragon antiguo le juro fidelidad y lealtad a uno de los clanes demoníacos, pero se supone que eso era solo un mito...mama me contaba la historia de niña-habló la heredera Sitri, aclararon las ideas de la mitad de los presentes.

-Claro que no, los mitos-Nya son verdades a medias, decía mi abuela-Nya-dijo la Nekomata recordando lo dicho por su abuela hace muchos años...aunque no era exactamente a lo que Shiro se refería.

-Pero no es así, Ancalagon no solo le es fiel a los Sitri-hablo la Diosa Dragona mirando al vacío como era de costumbre.

-Es correcto, Ophis-chan...llamamos a nuestro Clan así en honor a el-hablo el castaño tirando al sillón de su oficina.

-Pero y ¿cual fue al otro clan que le es fiel?-pregunto la heredera Sitri, tenía que admitir que esta deseosa de saber mas respecto al asunto.

-Las Vassago-contesto la ex-heredera Sitri sentándose en las piernas de sus esposo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡QUEEEE! ES QUE ESOS DOS SALVAJES PUDIERON HACER QUE UN DRAGÓN ANTIGUO Y PODEROSO LES SIRVIERA COMO FAMILIAR-grito entre enojado y sorprendida la pelinegra menor, era inaudito que esas voces con las que hablaba hubieran hecho tal hazaña.

-Pero que dices So-tan...no respondo si Sakura-Chan te hace hielera privada-hablo la matriarca Ancalagon.

-No es nada, estoy diciendo incoherencias, no me presten atención-dijo nerviosa la ojivioleta de pelo corto.

-Oye Sera-chan, Sona estará en celo...esta toda rara-murmuro para su esposa el castaño.

-No lo se...ella es toda rarita a ratos, cuando era pequeña hablaba y fantaseaba cada 5 minutos, se le quito cuando entro a la secundaria, pero al parecer otra vez esta así-repitió la pelienra de copletas en el mismo tono que el de su esposo.

-Si es cierto...de quien estamos hablando-dijo la castaña de alas blancas.

-ZAPE DE AQUÍ CHISMOSA-hablaron al unísono los patriarcas Ancalagon en tono de broma hacia la castaña.

-Mouuu, que malos-dijo la castaña apara después irse resignada mientras volteaba a mirar a la pareja cada 5 segundos con con cara gato para logar que ellos la dejaran escuchar de quien hablaba.

-¿oigan ya pueden dejar de irse por los bordes y decirnos quien es la que primero va ayudar?-hablo con cierto desespero la Valkiria mirando a la apareja Ancalagon.

-Claro, es Irina-soltó de forma tranquila y sin inmutarse.

-¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE!-gritaron todas menos las Diosa Dragona y la misma castaña.

-[Eso es fácil señoritas, ella es unica dispuesta ha sacrificar algo importante para ella todo por el bien de esta estúpido larva con una libido muy alta]-hablo el Dragón rojo desde la gema en la mano del castaño.

-Eso quiere decir que ella es la mas puros sentimientos tiene hacia Issei-kun, ¿no es cierto?-hablo la Valkiria peliplata.

-[Eso es cierto, pero eso quiere quita que ustedes no guarden esos sentimientos hacia el, pero sucede que ustedes todavía dudan de que lo que si lo que hacen es lo correcto...tienen que descubrirlo ustedes misma y aceptar esos sentimientos]-repitió Ddraig.

-No te preocupes So-tan, tu hermana ayudara a que te conviertas en una buena esposa para Issei-dijo la peliengra de coletas alegremente.

-¿Es-es-Esposa?-repitió la heredera Sitri mientras su mente comenzaba a dar rienda suelta.

-¡Espera que!-hablo sorprendida la Valkiria.

-No entiendo-Nya-dijo la Nekomata ladrando la cabeza.

-[¿Quieres hijos?]-Ddraig.

-¡Sii!-Kuroka

-[¿Quieres hijos fuertes?]-Ddraig.

-¡Sii!-Kuroka.

-[¿Quieres Novio?]-Ddraig.

-¡Sii!..digo No-Kuroka.

-[¿Eres como tu hermana?]-Ddraig.

-¡Noo!-Kuroka.

-[¿Te gusta Issei?]-Ddraig.

-¡Nyaa!-Kuroka.

-[Quieres que te agarré y te de todo lo que te mereces]-Ddraig.

-Porque siento que esto no era el tema-Issei y las demás.

-¡Siii, Voy darle la violada de su vida-Kuroka.

-[Siiiiiiii]-Ddraig

-Están locos...

20 Minutos Después:

-Ya aclaramos todos los temas, ahora proseguiremos con el último-hablo el castaño.

-Jumm...Jumm...Jumm-dijeron todas.

-Resulta que estamos colaborando en un experimento a Ajuka-chan, y sucede que el está creando unoas Evil Pieces mejores, con el fin de tener una mejor jerarquía entre todos los demonios-hablo Serafall mientras como siempre anda tu a saber de donde sacaba una pizarra y marcadores, donde dibujaba como niña de secundaria.

-Jumm...Jumm...Jumm-volvieron a repetir todas.

-Y entre las cualidades de estas nuevas Evil Pieces esta que que se puede portar dos piezas distintas en el caso, Sera-chan es mi Reina, y a su vez es un Rey...lo mismo aplica para mi con ella, yo soy uno de sus Alfiles, a las vez que soy Un Rey-hablo el está vez el castaño haciendo los mismos acto protocolarios de sus esposa...sacar cosas de Dios sabrá donde y dibujar como niño pequeño.

-Jumm...Jumm...Jumm-Repitieron de nuevo las chicas, parecían robots.

-Entonces...quieren pertenecer a nuestros sequitos-hablaron los patriarcas Ancalagon.

-Jumm...Jumm...Jumm...¡Esperen Que!-gritaron de nuevo todas al unísono.

-¿Aceptarán o no?-dijo Serafall entusiasmada por saber si alguien aceptará.

-Yo me voy con Ise-Nya-hablo la Nekomata acercándose.

-Yo lo haría, pero soy un ángel, no puedo ser la "sierva" de un demonio-hablo la castaña de alas blancas con cierto tono de arrepentimiento.

-Hmmmm...

-Yo Acepto-hablo la Super Poderosa Loli Gótica.

-Que bien una Loli a paquete-exclamó la pelinegra de coletas en forma de burla.

-Yo lo haría, pero estoy en el séquito de Rias-hablo la Valkiria de forma tranquila.

-Se hacen negocios-dijo el castaño, sorprendiendo a la peliplata.

-So-tan, ¿no quieres ser el otro alfil de tu Onee-sama?-

-¿Que ganó yo?-dijo la Pelinegra menor mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-¿Que deseas?-hablo la matriarca Ancalagon, poniendo en su fase sería...cosa que sólo unos cuantos han tenido el privilegio de ver.

-No quiero dirigir el Clan Sitri yo sola, quiero que tu me ayudes-hablo la pelinegra de gafas de igual forma.

-Osea quieres que renuncie a mi puesto como matriarca de nosotros los Ancalagon, para que después venga cualquier perra de interina-hablo fríamente la pelinegra de coletas, no por nada sus abuelos la llamaban Mini-reina de Hielo, todo por su apariencia de adolescente y por su otra personalidad fría y calculadora, digna de la Unión perfecta entre Vassago y Sitri.

-No estoy hablando de ahora, no hago para ganar tiempo para elegir con quien casarme-hablo la Heredera Sitri mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Sólo tienes a 3 candidatos, de los cuales a 1 rechazastes, y con el otro rompiste el compromiso...mi hermanita al parecer es una zorra astuta-hablo Serafall dándole caminando alrededor de Sona, examinando cada mínimo movimiento, como si se tratase de un depredador jugando con sus presa.

-Corrección aún quedan 2 candidatos-hablo la pelinegra menor, sorprendiendo a su hermana y convirtiendo al depredador en presa.

-Me gusta lo que planeas...sin duda eres igual de zorra y astuta a madre-hablo la pelinegra mayor dándose la vuelta para volver a sentarse junto a sus esposo.

-Y tu igual de calculadora y ingeniosa como padre-hablo la pelinegra menor.

-Cambiado de tema, han escuchado acerca de los Nephilim's-hablo el castaño Ancalagon.

-Así que ya eres todo un Patriarca Demoníaco ehh...

 _ **Pequeño Fragmento De La Historia De Sitri, Vassago y Ancalagon:**_

Hace muchos milenios al finalizar la primera gran guerras de las Facciones Bíblicas, y que los demonios estuvieran en proceso de repoblación de sus Facción, existían dos de los primeros 76 demonios que eran enemigos jurados.

La siempre, astuta, fría y elegante Princesa Vassago por un lado.

Y por el otro lado estaba en siempre Calculador, Ingenioso el Caballeroso Príncipe Sitri.

Pronto estos dos se embarcarían a una Odisea sin Parangón alguno, donde los apoyaría un legendario Dragón antiguo, hijo del mismo tiempo, hermano del espacio, El Gran Emperador Dragón Negro Ancalagon.

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 ***loquendo777***

 **Quien sabe, a lo mejor nos encontremos algun dia en una cárcel de ONU condenados por adquirir ilegalmente a una que otra Loli** **supongo.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo.**

 ***Superheroes315***

 **Como siempre vivo para servir y entretener, es en serio me tienen secuestrado en una asilo en quien sabe que parte del mundo...HELPME PLEASE.**

 ***Krystyam091***

 **-Hombre por favor siempre respondo las reviews, así sean amenazas de muerte, servisios sexules, compra y ventas de armas y demas cosillas locas.**

 **-Gabriel este no es el lugar** **correcto.**

 **-Mierda es cierto, esto era para la Deep Web.**

 ***invitado 1***

 **-Concuerdo, no por nada tengo una tienda en la Deep Web.**

 **-Coño aca no era** **esa respuesta.**

 **-Estoy seguro que está la caja para responder las dudas de los compradores.**

 ***Tomoya-san***

 **Honestamente se me hacen muy raras tus mezclas...demasiado.**

 ***ZeruXT***

 **Issei hace cursos de teatro por Internet...además tiene su propia instructora privada.**

 ***incurison123***

 **No se donde sacas eso...mentiras no lo se, quedaría ya cliché la mezcla de odio de Serafall por Gabriel, pero como siempre digo ustedes tienen ese poder si así lo desean.**

 ***SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0***

 **Donde ven a Sona es tremenda.**

 **Pdt:Me genera curiosidad como te inventaste tu Nickname.**

 ***riohey sawada dragnell***

 **Acá tienes todo lo tuyo.**

 **Pdt: Otro NickName muy curioso.**

 ***Invitado 2***

 **Gracias por el apoyo, en cuanto a lo del lemon, son pocos en los que he visto un poco de comedia.**

 ***antifanboy***

 **Amigo mío, me es mi orgullo el poder convencerte, tu siendo un critico tan bueno, espero algun dia ver una historia tuya.**

 ***CiscoWriter***

 **Gracias por el punto de vista, y concuerdo mucho contigo, poco a poco mejoramos nuestra forma de escribir.**

 ***alexzero***

 **Con mucho gusto acá está la continuación.**

 **See you now**

 ***Hyperion52***

 **Poco a poco empieza lo bueno, despacito y a buena letra.**

 **Pdt:Juro lo que sea que tu NickName es muy fuerte, siempre se ven imponente**

* * *

 **Hola a todos como os van, espero que bien.**

 **Como vieron hoy, al final final cada capítulo de ahora en adelante dejare un pequeño párrafo sobre la historia de Vassago, Sitri y como no Ancalagon.**

 **Como siempre se les aprecia su review, apoyo, y cualquiera otra cosa que me quieran decir.**

* * *

 ** _Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén pero como ya definitiva._**

 ** _-SERAFALL._**

 ** _-IRINA._**

 ** _-SONA._**

 ** _-ROSSWESISEE._**

 ** _-KUROKA._**

 ** _-REYNARE._**

 ** _-YASAKA._**

 ** _-OPHIS_**

 ** _-KUNOU_**

 ** _-?_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS._**


	7. EXPERIMENTANDO

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, osea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **EXPERIMENTANDO**

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Era un día normal en la residencia Hyodo, las chicas Gremory, cada una en un trabajo.

Desde Asia dando vueltas en la cama, pasando por Koneko comiendo dulces, siguiendo por Akeno cocinando, y por última más bella y perra de todas en su cuarto pensando en como volver hacer caer al joven Castaño en sus brazos de nuevo.

Ya lo había hecho no es cierto, ¿que serían tan difícil?

¿Tal vez que estuviera casado?

No para nada.

¿Tal vez que quizás fuera a hacer padre?

No, no, no siguen siendo demonios y es difícil quedar en embarazada tan rápido.

¿Tal vez que ya no sea la primera en tirarse al Castaño?

Un poco, definitivamente Serafall Sitri pagaría por haberse llevado la "Inocencia" de su castaño.

Ya lo tengo...eres perra y por eso no le pone atención.

Es lo más fiable, se le ofreció en la enfermería de la escuela y...nada, te jodiste.

-Lo tengo, así tendrá que caer si o si, no va a poder rechazar a cinco Chicas que ofrecen totalmente a el, será maravilloso, Primero yo y después ellas verán, es suficiente con que me haga suya-hablo ilusionada la heredera Gremory.

* * *

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno con esto estaría listo, hay cinco demonios de clase alta para hacer este Aquelarre, después de que empecemos no vuelta atrás, ¿Irina estas segura?-pregunto el patriarca Ancalagon llevando puesto un vestido igual al que utilizaron los magos el día del tratado de Kuoh, pero a diferencia de que estos llevaban el círculo mágico Ancalagon y que era color blanco.

-Esto no deja de raro, porque tenemos que estar vestidos así, parecemos esos humanos racistas de América-hablo la Heredera Sitri mientras se subía un poco la capucha.

-So-tan tienes que entrar en ambiente, no todos los días puedes hacer un Aquelarre para convertir a un Ángel en Nephilim-hablo la matriarca Ancalagon, mientras hacia un círculo mágico frente a ella.

-Esto es interesante, nunca pensé en hacer algo parecido-hablaba la super Poderosa Loli repitiendo el proceso de la Ex-Sitri.

-Nyaa, esto es excitante-Nya-hablo la Nekomata mientras también invocaba un círculo mágico.

-Que comience...

* * *

 **Centro Comercial X Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Reynare-San, ¿no cres que exajeras?-hablaba una rubia de baja estatura=Loli legal.

-Para nada, es una libertad...deberías disfrutar también, oficialmente estamos muertas y no vamos a ser esclavas de esos viejos asquerosos-habla la primera mujer con la que el Castaño tuvo contacto cerco después de su madre...tan cercano que no lo mato.

-Tienes razón...pero comprar toda esta ropa es excesivo no crees-pregunto la rubia.

-No te preocupes, tenemos que disfrutar todo lo que no pudimos hacer ni en el cielo, ni en Grigori, esto libertad pura...pero No se te olvide que tenemos que completar nuestra venganza contra ese maldito de la Boosted Gear y su grupo e perras-habló la Caída de pelo negro y ojos de color violeta oscuro.

-Es necesario tener que hacer eso, ya estamos vivas de nuevo...No debemos arriesgar nuestra vida de nuevo, Si sigues con esa idea tendré que alejarme de tu Raynare-hablo la rubia en tono serio.

-Pero que dices Mitle, por su culpa morimos, tenemos que aprovechar que estamos "muertas" para hacer un ataque sorpresa, no se puede quedar así...el tiene que pagarnos-hablo con enojo y odio la pelinegra.

-Abre los ojos, ha pasado más de un año desde aquello, no sabes si es más fuerte, no sabes si ha muerto, no sabes que pasó con el...es como desactivar una mina pisandola-hablo la rubia mientras agarraba a su amiga del cuello de la camisa que tenía puesta.

-Te volviste débil-dijo la pelinegra sin forcejar.

-No quiero volver a sentir esa soledad de la muerte...Si tu si lo deseas hazlo sola-dijo la rubia soltado a la pelinegra de la camisa, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba del lugar.

-¿Sola de nuevo ehh?...

* * *

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Issei-kun me siento rara-hablo la castaña sintiendo como una rara sensación empezaba a recorer su cuerpo.

-Tranquila no es nada-hablo el castaño mientras seguía en el ritual.

-Como que no...me está dando mucho calor-hablo la castaña que estaba toda roja por el ritual.

-Nyaa-pero que imagen tan erótica-Nya-dijo la Nekomata mientras movía su cuerpo de lado a lado.

-No me agrada esta Gata pero tiene razón-hablo la Ex-Heredera Sitri repitiendo el proceso de mover sus cuerpo de lado a lado como si fuera un espagueti.

-Shhh, compórtense-reprendió la heredera Sitri.

-No apliquen esa clase de esencia, puede que tenga efecto secundarios-hablo el castaño, mientras hacía su esfuerzo por no pensar nada pervertido, se iria al carajo todo el ritual, lo cual hacia con dificultad...tener en el piso a una amiga de la infancia retorciéndose de manera muy lasciva, no era bueno para su estado mental.

Menos para su aún pervertido pero controlada personalidad.

Era una bomba de tiempo, su única salvación era que el largo ritual que ya llevaban quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaban haciendo terminará.

-Me estoy aburriendo-hablo la Heredera Sitri con cara e Poker.

-Issei rápido un médico So-tan esta enferma, nunca en su vida ha dicho que está aburrida-exclamo la pelinegra de coletas.

-Dios ayudanos...

 ***KYAAAAAAAA***

* * *

 **Kyoto Paranormal:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

 ***Toc*Toc*Toc***

-Yasaka-sama como permiso-hablo una Kitsune de 3 colas entrado en la oficina de la jefe de la facción Yokai.

-Pasa-dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios dorados.

-Yasaka-sama, Kuroka-San no se ha reportado desde que llegó a Kuoh, ¿que acciones tomamos respecto a eso?-preguntó la Kitsune menor.

-Tranquilizate...esa cara tiene 9 vidas, ¿te acuerdas del Sekiryuutei?-pregunto la mayor.

-Si señora, el demonio que protegio a Kunou-sama y la rescato a usted de la facción de los heroes-contesto la de tres colas.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que nos contó?-preguntó de nuevo la Kitsune de 9 colas.

-No...haber espere..."m-me, v-voy -co-mer un dra-Dragon"-recitó la menor las palabras dicho por la Nekomata super sonrojada por la pena de como siempre imaginarse todo.

-Correcto pequeña-dijo traviesamente la rubia.

 **FlashBack:**

Nos ubicamos unos 6 meses antes de la llegada de las hermanas Sitri a la residencia Hyodo, es decir antes de que Issei y Serafall comiencen su rollo, antes de que beban su sangre, jueguen twister.

 _En términos más toscos:_

 _Antes de que empiecen a fornicar a cada espacio libre que tienen._

 _En términos científicos:_

 _Antes de que copulen más que conejos en época de celo._

 _En términos de la alta sociedad demoníaca:_

 _Antes de que empiece el largo proceso de sostener miles de relaciones sexuales para que nazca un demonio criollo, o semi-puro._

 _En términos de la baja Sociedad demoníaca:_

 _Antes de que empiecen una faena a niveles bíblicos que sólo terminará cuando mueran._

 _En términos de todo soldado:_

 _Antes de que se lo m*t* hasta el *_

 _*CENSURADO POR QUE YOLO*_

 _Pero con amor, mucho...mucho, pero mucho amor._

 **#SeraIseisreal**

 **Ya volviendo al FlashBack:**

Era el segundo mes de Kuroka como guardaespaldas de Yasaka.

Y como hoy era día de descanso, era día de Chicas yokais...Que si de por si las chicas eran raras juntas y solas, ahora Imagínense eso pero con el aditivo de que era Yokais, que de por si son raros.

RaroNormalRaroYokai=Más Raro 2 Millones a la raíz decimal del cuarto cateto del zapato derecho de Michael Jackson por la décima fracción que dura el pedo de una mosca dividido por el tamaño de la cabeza de un dodo albino.

El caso, ya se acababa el día, y la chica más joven, es decir Kunou estaba dormida, cosa que permitió a las más Grandes comenzar a hablar de cualquier tema sin inconveniente alguno.

Desde recuerdos del pasado, pasando por cosas de mujeres, y por último sus Waifus.

Así es damas y caballeros, las mujeres también tienen Waifus.

Y en estos momentos la primera que hablaba era la siempre enérgica Kuroka.

-Al principio era el único que conocía que era capaz de ayudarme a tener bebés fuertes, pero siempre...siempre me rechazaba, ¿Que tengo?, sería por mi cuerpo, no era suficiente, o que...eso era lo que pensaba-hablo la Nekomata, mientras las dos Kitsunes escuchaban.

-Ajá continúa-dijo la mayor de todas mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Pero luego escuche que la demonio que tenía a mi hermana como sierva, tenía como nuevo siervo a la parte contraria de vali, el Sekiryuutei-relato su historia la Nekomata.

-Osea que le tienes ganas a la contra parte del que le tenías ganas-dijo la Kitsune de 3 colas.

-Nyaa, pero eso-

-Es decir también que prefieres al estúpido y pervertido que en vez que el otro que es frívolo y arrogante-dijo de nuevo la Kitsune.

-Cierto-nyaa, aunqu-

-No te entiendo mujer, que clase de persona eres, deberías buscarte a alguien mejor-dijo la rubia mientras sacaba un peine de Dios sabe donde y se comenzaba a peinar.

-Eso haré, solo que la última vez que lo vi se veía mal, estaba distinto...por No decir que en ningún momento fantaseo conmigo o mis pechos-dijo entre decepcionada y preocupaba la pelinegra.

-Deja de preocuparte mujer-dijo la kitsune menor y de pelo rojo.

-Desacuerdo...

* * *

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Creo que mañana ya estará bien-hablo sumamente preocupada la Matriarca Ancalagon saliendo de su habitación.

-Se debilitó debido a lo de Irina-san-pregunto la Valkiria preocupada.

-No es eso...esta ya es cuarta vez que pasa, esta vez fue menos fuerte-dijo la pelinegra de coletas.

-Onee-sama...-dijo entre dientes la heredera Sitri preocupada por el estado de su hermana, odiaba verla así en ese estado tan deprimente.

-¿Cuando fue la primera vez-Nya?-dijo la Nekomata que era la más despreocupada del asunto, Cosa que estaba irritado a Serafall.

-Fue muy leve...

 **FlashBack:**

 **Pov. Serafall:**

 **Tres Días Después De La Llegada De Las Hermanas Sitri:**

Era de noche y yo iba a tomar agua.

Pero al llegar me encontré con Issei tirado en el piso mientras respiraba pesadamente y su temperatura era demasiada, estaba quemando la madera del suelo.

Esa fue la primera.

 **Pov. Serafall:**

 **Un Días Después De Que Ddraig Me Constata Lo Que Issei Tenía:**

Estaba esperando a que Issei llegará, estaba sentada en la sala con mi pijama mientras me ponía a dibujar el Plan ADAP (AMOR DE DRAGÓN AMOR DE PASIÓN).

 ***Toc*Toc*Toc***

Sonó la puerta de la casa, de forma inmediata me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Serafall-saaama-dijo el Issei cayendo como sacó de papas al suelo mientras que irradiaba un aura pesadamente oscura.

Tuve muchos problemas para ayudarlo, pero al final lo hice.

 **Pov. Serafall:**

 **Dos Semanas Después De Que Se Creará El Clan Ancalagon:**

Esta vez fue como una gripe normal.

Como de costumbre dormimos en la misma cama, por lo cual al aparecer

me percaté que fui la primera en levantarme, al igual que tenía bastante calor.

Y pues no era por nada raro, Issei como las veces anteriores estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

Duró una semana así, me estaba preocupando demasiado cuando mientras dormía a su lado me despertó y me subió a la cama.

 **Pov. Serafall:**

 **Minutos Antes Mansión Ancalagon:**

Acabamos de terminar el ritual, Irina-san estaba flotando frente a nosotros con tres pares de alas blancas, pero estas ya no tenía esa típica aura de divinidad, al igual que su aureola se había hecho de color negro y salían dos cuernos pequeños de ella.

-Wow, me siento mejor-hablo ella bajando al suelo.

-Ahora eres un ser prohibido Irina, no eres ni un Ángel, ni un demonio...eres un Nephilim-dijo Issei alegre.

-Gracias Iseei-kun-dijo ella acercándose a el para darle un beso en la mejilla...nunca he matado a un Nephilim, ¿Que se sentirá?

-Calma Sera-chan no te preocupes, no es nada, no hagas nada rae...Sona, pu-puedes traerme un vaso de agua por-por favor-dijo Issei agitándose, algo esta...el No toma agua, no es lo suyo como Dragón.

-Claro-dijo So-tan como si nada.

-Estas bien Iseei-kun, estas caliente, no el mal sentido-dijo Irina-San, no será que tiene otra vez eso que le da a veces, por cierto se está acercado mucho a mis predios.

-Que...no lo se, tengo sed, estas borrosa, ¿Serafall? querida, ¿Donde estas?-hablo Issei dando unas pequeñas vueltas sobre si, esta mareado, y dice que no ve bien.

-Issei estas bien, ¿Issei?-pregunto Sona que acababa de llegar con el vaso de agua y vio como Issei estaba dando vueltas entre si, su cara estaba muy roja y sus ojos se estaban volviendo de color dorado.

-Yo...duermo con Serafall, Serafall duerme conmigo, yo tengo sed, quiero leche, tengo sueño, compren oro, en tres meses me graduare, me sientooo maal...

 ***PUMM***

* * *

 **Sueño De Issei:**

 **Pov. Issei:**

-Llevame al centro comercial Issei-kun-

-Woww, mira que hermoso ese vestido-

-Quiero Fresas, dame fresas-

-Te amo-

-Cásate conmigo-

-Se siente bien, muy bien-

-Dame leche, el agua me deshidrata-

-Quiero otro...otro...otro...-

-Acepto-

-Acepto-

-Antes nunca nadie me había visto así-

-Eres hermosa sabes-

-Esto es lo mejor-

-Te tendré por siempre-

-Te amaré por siempre-

-Éxtasis-

-Lujuria y pasión.

-Quédate conmigo.

-Eres mío.

-Y tu mía.

-So-tan, no chupes los pezones de Onee-sama.

-No con los palos en la cabeza Noo-

-Somos muy melosos-

-Naa para nada, solo vivimos con winnie pooh-

-Descendiente del Gran Dragón Ancalagon-

-Descendiente del gran Rey y Exorcista Salomón-

-Nuestro mini-imperio-

-Sabemos cantar-

-Star's Demons-

-Yo guitarra tu bajo-

-¿Y la batería?-

-¡ella!-

-Salvemos a So-tan-

-Vendetta a tutti-

-Listo el video, A&S Company va a crecer con esto-

-Odio a Gabriel desde que tengo conciencia-

-Me causa repulsión el color rojo carmesí-

-Te entiendo-

-¡Twister!-

-Quiero un bebé-

Estaba reviviendo mis miles de recuerdos con Sera-chan, esto es divino.

* * *

 **Días Después Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Otro día normal en la mansión Ancalagon.

Sona llegando de la universidad, Rossweissei recibiendo amablemente.

Kuroka instruyendo en las artes de la seducción a Irina, mientras está la ayuda a crear planes VAPLPA o Violación Automática Placida y Longeva del Patriarca Ancalagon.

Ophis metida en la cocina comiéndose todo lo que veía, no es fácil mantener a una Super Loli face 16.

Y Serafall en la cocina de su habitación cocinando postres que se comían ella y un Issei afectado por el SDS o Síndrome de Salomón en su segunda face.

 ***Información***

 _SNS o Síndrome de Salomón es un estado en el cual todos los descendiente de Salomón al sostener relaciones sexuales es más propenso la Unión entre Gametos para así formar un Cromosoma en las más óptimas condiciones._

 _Es decir los espermatozoides del afectado son de mayor calidad y por ello hay más facilidad de que fecunde el óvulo femenino del mamífero acto._

 ** _Existen 3 faces:_**

 ** _Fase_ _Primaria o de dolor:_**

 _El afectado sufre de fiebres severas, mareos perdidas de conocimientos y en algunos casos su células pueden sufrir combustión espontánea, incendiado al afectado._

 ** _Fase_ _Secundaria o desarrollo de AACGDS:_**

 _Durante este periodo en afectado es totalmente irresistible hacia el género femenino, por los cual gran mayoría de féminas cercan, sentirán el deseo de copular con el afectado, al igual que el afectado durante el acto sexual entra en una face conocida como SAM o Sumisión Alta por las mujeres._

 _En pocas palabras en afectado de vuelve el Uke en una relación heterosexual._

 ** _Tercera Fase o periodo de inactividad del gen 216:_**

 _Durante esta etapa el gen agregado por el síndrome entra en un receso, en este tiempo todas las actividades del afectado pueden ser retomadas con normalidad._

 _Característica De Los Portadores Y Afectados Por El SDS:_

 _-Gran libido inmensurable y constante._

 _-Enorme deseo por las carácteristicas sexules femenias, Ya sean pechos, traseros, vaginas, etcétera._

 _-Capacidad neuronal capaz de sentir una empatía muy superior a cualquier ser hacia las mujeres._

 _-Se es más propenso a las relaciones Insestuosas, al compartir mucho tiempo con determinada fémina de la familia._

 _-Se es más propenso a tener gemelos de diferentes sexos como descendientes._

 _-Incapacidad de sentir pena al hablar de su privacidad y gustos._

 _-Gran excreción de HDS._

 _-Puede contagiar a cualquier persona con la haya tenido contacto de fluidos tales, como saliva, sangre y demás, ya sea el SDS o SS, después de la primera secuencia._

 _SS= Síndrome De Salomonfilia_

 _Secuencia= Numero de Ciclos en los que se repite el proceso._

 _HDS= Hormona del Sabio, causa una atracción inconsciente hacia el género femenino._

 _SDS: Sólo afecta a los descendientes de Salomón El Sabio, de género masculino con preferencia sexual hacia el género femenino._

 ***Fin De La Información***

Así es Issei estaba es en la etapa temprana de aquel síndrome antes de casarse, eso explicaría las misteriosas veces que le daba fiebre o su cabello se incendiaba.

Eso aclaró muchas dudas de la pelinegra de coletas y el gay de Ddraig.

Serafall entendió el porque la insana obsesión de Issei hacia las mujeres, y como no hacía los pechos.

Ddraig entendió el porque al encontrar al castaño como portador su esencia se le hacía conocida.

-Sera-chan, tengo sueño, ¿ porque no puedo dormir?-hablo el castaño acostándose junto a su esposa que estaba en el sofá lejos de el.

-Porque no se, vamos a dormir, tengo frio-gran mentira, Serafall sólo tenía unas desmesurados ganas de jugar Twister con el castaño toda la noche y todo el dia, pero como buena esposa se controlaba.

-Eres rara, por cierto Ddraig, ¿cuando se acaba esto?-pregunto el castaño a su compañero dragón.

-[Ni idea, por ciertos acuerdos no puedo decirte mucho de tu antepasado]-dijo el dragón desde la gema verde en el dorso de la mano del castaño.

-Ya veo-dijo el Castaño resignado, en condiciones normales no sería así, pero no está en condiciones normales.

-Así está mejor Ddraig-san, ahora Issei ven para acá ya-dijo la pelinegra de coletas aprovechándose del castaño, y este como bien sumiso hizo caso.

Y así comenzó la primera noche de la semana SDS, durante la cual el castaño se la pasó encerrado sólo con su esposa, para evitar planes como el VSD o Violación al Sumiso Dragón por parte de la Nekomata y la reciente Nephilim, que como todavía era teóricamente inocente, ayudaba y contribuía a los planes de la Nekomata que ahora era su maestra.

En cuanto a la heredera Sitri se la pasó hablando con Vassago y Sitri de las muchas formas en las que su hermana mayor estaría utilizando el cuerpo de su esposo hasta el desgaste.

Esos tres eran una mezcla más fuerte que el Nepal y una Bomba De Hidrógeno.

Por otra parte Rossweissei se la pasó instruyendo a la Loli super poderosa Face 16 de Ophis en la cocina, con un énfasis extremo en la preparación de postres, pasteles, además de otros tipos de repostería.

Y como no la pareja del año, por parte de Issei de paso siendo manoseado y toqueteado por la pelinegra casi a cualquier momento, pero esto no acusa desagrado en el castaño, al estar en la tercera etapa de su primera secuencia, su sumisión era demasiada.

Se podría decir que Issei fue durante una semana la putita de Serafall, no se lo tiro porque Yolo.

Y pues bueno pasó la semana y nada raro paso cosa que causaba tranquilidad en la pelinegra de coletas, en cambio la Nekomata de la pasó dos días enteros convertida en gato y maullando como "triste", y pues la pareja del año mismo como se fue la primera secuencia del SDS llegó la semana del Twister, cosa que sería una tradición familiar de ahora en adelante en el Clan Ancalagon.

Una semana completa de Twister de los pertenecientes al Clan Ancalagon, pero al fin y al cabo con el tiempo sólo sería una costumbre que sólo los primeros progenitores harían, eso sería un dolor de cabeza para sus hijos.

* * *

 **Días Después, Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Era Por fin después de un tiempo era un día normal en la mansión Ancalagon.

Todos hasta que tocaron la puerta de la mansión, y Serafall salió como volador sin palo a abrir para ver quien era.

-Serafall-San, le dicho que no abra la puerta de esa forma sin mirar quien es-dijo la Peliplata Valkiria con reproche.

-Naaa da igual-dijo la Pelinegra de coletas sacándole la lengua a la peliplata, para después abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Lady Ancalagon, vengo de parte de la revista historias de amor, y como parte de nuestro vigésimo aniversario los hemos elegido a usted y el Lord Ancalagon como la pareja del año y aparecerán en la portada-hablo la "escritora" de la revista donde aparecerían la Pelinegra de coletas y el castaño.

-Claro pasa, cual es tu nombre chica-dijo la pelinegra con los ojos en forma de estrella.

-Claro no me presenten que pena, me llamo Reynare...

* * *

 ***Información Del Clan Ancalagon***

 **Escudo:**

 **Un escudo divido en cuatro partes, cada una de un color.**

 **La primera de arriba de color roja Escarlata.**

 **La segunda de arriba de color azul rey.**

 **La primera de abajo de negro brillante.**

 **La segunda de abajo una mezcla de colores blanco, gris, gris plata, morado, dorado y púrpura.**

 **Lema:**

 **Nuestra Grandeza Es Precedida Por Nuestra Gran Familia.**

* * *

 **Representantes Ancalagon Ante El Consejo De Sabios Nobles Y Los Maous:**

 **Issei Ancalagon y Serafall Ancalagon.**

 **Actuales Patriarcas:**

 **Clan Ancalagon:**

 **Miko Ancalagon.**

 **(Rama Ancalagon).**

 **Marie Ancalagon.**

 **(Clan Lucifugue).**

 **Clan Sitri:**

 **Sungaku Sitri.**

 **(Rama Sitri).**

 **Amy Sitri.**

 **(Clan Lucifugue).**

 **Clan Vassago:**

 **Sona Vassago III.**

 **(Rama Sitri).**

 **Kitsuro.**

 **(Rama Nórdica).**

 **Facción Yokai:**

 **Fenrir Ancalagon.**

 **(Rama Yokai).**

* * *

 **Líderes De Las Ramas:**

 _ **Rama Ancalagon y Sitri:**_

 **Sona Sitri.**

 _ **Rama Shidou:**_

 **Irina Shidou.**

 _ **Rama Toujo:**_

 **Kuroka Toujo y Kunou Ancalagon.**

 _ **Rama Yokai:**_

 **Yasaka Ancalagon.**

 _ **Rama Nórdica:**_

 **Rossweissei** **Ancalagon.**

 _ **Rama Dragon:**_

 **Ophis Ancalagon y Sakura Ancalagon.**

 _ **Rama Hyodo:**_

 **Reynare Hyodo y Akeno Himejima.**

 _ **Rama ? :**_

 *** ? y Bastet Ancalagon.**

* * *

 **Ramas:**

 _ **Rama Ancalagon:**_

 **Ea automáticamente la rama de los herederos a ser el próximo Patriarca o matriarca del clan Ancalagon, segunda rama con los herderos más poderosos.**

 _ **Rama Sitri:**_

 **Es la rama que da a los herederos al Clan Sitri y Vassago, quinto puesto compartido de los heredos más poderosos, únicos con la capacidad de tener contacto con la Princesa Vassago y el Príncipe Sitri de forma metal, además dé ser inmunes al SDS y al SS.**

 _ **Rama Shidou:**_

 **son los raritos de la familia...todos, aunque por su condición de un linaje de razas compartido es la cuarta rama con los herederos mas poderosos.**

 _ **Rama Nórdica:**_

 **Caracterizada por sus pocos herederos han asegurado tener compartido el puesto número cuatro con los herederos más poderosos, además de que la gran mayoría de herederos son solteros y solteras, por eso el que sólo existen 4 generaciones como maximo, y al tener mucho, mucho tiempo libre...entrenan como locos, parecido a cierto Maou De la casa Bael.**

 _ **Rama Toujo:**_

 **Semi-Nekomatos (as), con ciertas cualiadades de gran fraternidad entre ellos y sus hermanos de las demás ramas, sexta rama con lo herederos mas poderosos.**

 _ **Rama Dragon:**_

 **Muchas lolis y shotas de mas de mil años por esta rama, en el inframundo les dicen la rama de los críos, en esta rama están los herederos mas poderosos del clan Ancalagon.**

 _ **Rama Yokai:**_

 **formada por Herederos parte demonios, parte Dragon y como no parte Kitsune, las primogenitas heredarian el mando de la facción Yokai, quinta rama con los herederos mas poderosos.**

 _ **Rama Hyodo:**_

 **La rama más controvecial, pero como cosa rara es la tercera más cercana a la rama principal, dio grandes figuras como el gran General caido Azazel II en honor, al ya retirado Azazel original, también tiene grandes influencias en Grogori, Séptima rama con los herederos mas poderosos, conocida también por la pérdida del Linaje Ancalagon y la utilización de agentes externos dentro de la rama del Clan para objetivos administrativos, sociales y culturales, es el único clan que tiene a mas de 150 desheredados y expulsados.**

 **Rama ? :**

 **La tercera rama con los herederos mas poderosas, solo eso se puedo decir por el momento.**

* * *

 _ ***Reglas Del Clan Ancalagon***_

 _ **Primera** **:**_

 **Llevar siempre en alto el nombre del Clan.**

 **Segunda:**

 **Entrega total en cuerpo y alma a la esposa/esposo.**

 **Tercera:**

 **Respetar todas las ramas del clan.**

 **Cuarta:**

 **Somos uno sola familia, por ello debemos apoyarnos entre si.**

 **Quinta:**

 **Quedan prohibidas concubinas, amantes, hijos extramatrimoniales y sostener cualquier tipo de relación amorosa si el esposo o esposa no está desacuerdo, y también debe estar avalado por el Consejo de las 10.**

 **Cualquier desacato a estas básicas reglas provoca la expulsión y desheredacion del infractor.**

 **El Clan no acobijara a ninguna persona con las características de la quinta regla.**

 **El clan está en total potestad de retirar de altos cargos a los infractores de la quinta y segunda regla.**

* * *

 **Recomendación Para Los Hombres Del Clan:**

 **Somos débiles, necesitamos apoyo, no hay mejor apoyo que el de nuestras esposas, madres y hermanas.**

 **Att: Issei Acalagon.**

 **Recomendación Para Las Mujeres Del Clan:**

 **Somos el pilar del nuestro glorioso Clan, no nos demejos despreciar o pisotear, lo nuestro es nuestro.**

 **Att: Serafall, Sona, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Rossweissei, Kunou, Yasaka, Reynare y ? Ancalagon.**

* * *

 _ ***El Consejo De Las 10***_

 **Reunión De Los Fundadores Del Clan Ancalagon.**

 **Es decir de:**

 **Iseei, Serafall, Sona, Irina, Kuroka, Ophis, Rossweiseei, Kunou, Yasaka, Reynare y ***

 **Se dan cada Semestre para evaluar a las ramas y a los herederos.**

 **Y existen también los extraordinarios, se dan cuando se de tratar un tema con urgencia.**

 _ ***Información Concluida***_

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 _ ***Hyperion52***_

 **Creo que hoy mas.**

 _ ***Krystyam091***_

 **Hombre solo con Serafal es raro.**

 **PDT:**

 **Ya me cambie de casa por esos temas, aunque no demoran en llegar.**

 ***ThePhenx***

 **Syooo!**

 _ ***Tomoya Scarlet...***_

 **No tengo ni la menor idea de que Touho como sea project.**

 _ ***antifanboy***_

 **Hoy no le tengo espacio a esos dos locos porque lo que he escrito es bastante, así que pienso sacarlos como Ovas por así decirlo, la acción ya va empezando, que harias tu si tu primera novia, que te mato, llega como si nada a tu casa aprovechando que tu esposa no la conoce en persona, lo de Ophis lo maje por así decirlo "tiene conocimiento de eso, pero no la había visto en persona" honestamente no me acuerdo bien si el canon si, respeto al satán ese buscare informacion, Gracias como siempre.**

 _ *** Mr. Zero4***_

 **Te agradezco mucho tus palabras, siempre he considerado que seria una falta de respeto hacia ustedes no decirles algo tan básico como "no quiero seguir escribiendo; no puedo seguir; tengo un bloqueo de autor; etcétera", son cosas que para decirlas no se necesita medio año y dos vueltas a la luna.**

 **PDT:**

 **Que no se olvide la Milf y la misteriosa, los tengo muertos con eso.**

 _ ***SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0***_

 **Voy armando todo y ya comprendo, si te soy sincero a mi tambien me gusta mucho el esoterismo y la mitología, es mas cargo en mi billetera un medallón de un pentagrama esotérico por gusto.**

 **Por cierto que descanse en paz tu amigo.**

 _ ***Superheros315***_

 **I like you review dear friend.**

 _ ***Invitado 1***_

 **Me enorgullece serviros de ayuda para que os desconectes del mundo unos momentos.**

 **PDT:**

 **Alcatraz es para los bebes, a mi me mandan un celda blindada con diamantes 880 metros bajo del pentágono.**

 **Que sepa no me meto ningún Psicoactivo, depronto es por los kilos de azúcar que consumo diariamente.**

 _ ***riohey sawada draneel***_

 **Otro nombre un cuanto curioso, gracias por apoyo, espero que este igual sea de tu agrado y del de todos.**

 _ ***Invitado 2***_

 **NO, y no es por mala gente, yo ya tengo la histori estructurada y no me gustaria meter de mas, se pone pesado con el tiempo.**

* * *

 **Hellou todo' el mundo, como estan...como primero les quería pedir disculpas por el atraso, no es que no escriba ni nada, es que ahora entre a un instituto nuevo y pues mas jodido que el anterior, y muchas veces me atraso a la hora de editar.**

 **COMO SEGUNDO LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO POR SU APOYO A ESTA HISTORIA, ME DISCULPARAN LOS ATRASOS, UNO QUE OTRO ERROR ORTOGRÁFICO, DE DEDO U DE GRAMÁTICA Y REDACCIÓN, PERO ME CAUSA UN SENTIMIENTO MUY GRANDE EL QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTE Y LO APOYEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

 **Ahora respecto a lo último es un adelanto de lo que sera el Clan Ancalagon, por cierto el que aparezca Akeno con Reynare nio quiere decir que sera parte del harén, digamos que esta porque se vuelve muy amiga de Reynare.**

 **Por otra parte les queria decir que las partes de Vassago, Sitri y Ancalagon las iré sacando en ovas.**

 **Sin mas muchas gracias por leer, no olviden dejar su opinión, y como no alguna sugerencia, nos vemos en "Héroe Demoníaco".**

* * *

 ** _Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén pero como ya definitiva._**

 ** _-SERAFALL._**

 ** _-IRINA._**

 ** _-SONA._**

 ** _-ROSSWESISEE._**

 ** _-KUROKA._**

 ** _-REYNARE._**

 ** _-YASAKA._**

 ** _-OPHIS_**

 ** _-KUNOU_**

 ** _-?_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS._**


	8. SORPRESA ISE-KUN

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, osea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **Sorpresa Issei-kun**

 **Inframundo, Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Estaban la matriarca Ancalagon y la aún torre Gremory sentadas en lo que era la sala de la mansión Ancalagon. Mientras que la "periodista" de largo cabello negro y ojos color violeta oscuros, mantenía una sonrisa siempre picara.

-Bueno Serafall-sama, si me permite comenzaré con las preguntas-dijo la periodista de forma amable.

-Claro, adelanté-contesto alegre la pelinegra de coletas.

-Bien, primera pregunta, ¿Cómo y cuándo conoció usted a Lord Ancalagon-preguntó la señorita periodistas.

-Como...haber Eso fue hace como 2 años y medio creó, estaba en un en un reunión, fiesta algo así de So-tan-contestó la matriarca de forma tranquila y Serena, mientras mentalmente repasaba una fantasía.

-Entiendo, segunda pregunta, ¿Desde que conoció a Lord Ancalagon se enamoró de el?-pregunto la pelinegra periodistas

-No, para nada...si lo considere atractivo pero no pensé nada de eso, hubo un tiempo en el que hasta lo consideré mi rival, siguen siendo mi rival pero en aspectos más privados-contestó de forma sencilla un poco tímida la matriarca Ancalagon, cosa rara en ella.

-Ya veo, interesante...

* * *

 **Café X:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Un dia normal en una de las tantas cafeterías X, famosas a lo largo de todos Japón, eran como el Starbucks Japonés. Pero eso no era lo importante.

En Una de las mesas de podía ver a la heredera Sitri conversando de forma tranquila con su "cuñado", mientras que soportaba las voces de Sitri y Vassago aconsejando acerca de como quitarse el esposo a su hermana, las mejores influencia no eran precisamente.

-Ahhh, tengo hambre...voy a pedir un postre, ¿quieres algo Sona?-preguntó el castaño levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a la caja de pedidos.

-No así estoy bien-contestó la heredera Sitri, sonrojándose por uno comentario de Sitri. Que dijo textualmente "Cómeme a mí".

-Como quieras, ya vengo-dijo el castaño alejándose.

Mientras que en una de las mesas que estaban alejadas de la mesa de de la heredera Sitri y compañía, se podían ver llegando a varios grupos ds universitarios llegar.

Mientras poco a poco las mesas eran ocupadas. En una mesa que no se hallaba en el ángulo de vista de la Sitri y el Ancalagon, se sentaban la heredera Gremory, su reina y la reina Sitri que las acompañaba por hecho que tenían unas tres clases en común, y hoy era uno de esos días.

-Oh Rias y Sona-san-exclamo la reina Gremory al ver a la pelinegra a unas 4 mesas de donde ellas estaban.

-Es cierto...que estará haciendo aquí sola, no es que le gustes mucho los lugares públicos muy concurridos-dijo la pelirroja viendo a lo lejos a su amiga de la infancia.

-Tu que dices Tsubaki-san, ¿tendrá Sona una cita?-dijo el tono pícaro y burlesco la Pelinegra Gremory.

-No lo se...Sona-sama no ha ido a casa desde la reunión, se quedó con Serafall-sama-contestó la reina Sitri con cierta pena al recordar cuando jugaron cartas, y escucharon a Issei y Serafall en pleno terror y demás cosillas raras.

-Ya veo...se quedó en casa de Issei-fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Ahhh que fila tan larga había, te traje más mochaccino y 7 sobres de azúcar-se escuchó al castaño Ancalagon en la otra mesa, cosa que causó sorpresa en todas. Por cierto si se preguntan SI, Sona es adicta a el azúcar y los dulces.

-Gracias Issei-kun-fue la respuesta de la heredera Sitri mientras comenzaba a abrir uno por uno los sobres de azúcar y echarselos a su café.

-Por cierto pensé lo que me dijiste, aceptó tu propuesta-hablo el castaño...generando dudas en las 3 chismosas.

-{Porque estarán esos dos aquí...no será que Issei-San le es infiel a su amada esposa con su propia hermana}-se preguntó la pelirroja Gremory...si tan sólo conociera la mente Siscon y retorcida de Serafall.

-Bueno si quieres vamos ya-dijo el castaño de forma alegre, cosa que hizo que las Gremory de perdieran, habían estado pesando mucho.

-Claro...estoy ansiosa de volverlo a hace, es lo mejor-dijo alegre la heredera Sitri, cosa poco común en ella. No era muy expresiva con los demás que supiera.

Y en un parpadeo el castaño y pelinegra habían desaparecido de la mesa.

-A ¿donde fueron?...

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que la heredera Gremory y su reina habían llegado a casa...después de una larga misión de espionaje, saboteo y subterfugio.

-Bueno Akeno no tenemos tiempo que perder, a hacer el plan-dijo la pelirroja mientras agarraba de la mano a su raina y la arrastraba a un cuarto donde en una mesa había puesto fotos del castaño y la pelinegra Sitri menor y mayor.

Con líneas que decían matrimonio, para Serafall y Issei.

Otra que decía aventuras, para Sona y otras chicas con las que el castaño había hablado o estado con ellas, como la Enfermera de la Academia Stella, la Hermana de Koneko, Irina y dos chicas más del séquito de Sona, su peón y su reina para ser más exactos.

-Entonces ya podremos confirmar este punto, más las fotos que tenemos de Issei siendo acosado por Kuroka podremos tener un buen plan...Y después adiós matrimonio, adiós todo, y Issei volverá como todo gato Cheshire a su dueño-dijeron al Unísono la pelirroja y su reina, para terminar la escena riéndose como loca mientras gozaban de sus momentos de "maldad".

-Por conseguí esto y podríamos hacer un montaje y echarle leña al fuego-interrumpió la reina Gremory mostrando un imagen donde a podían ver a un hombre y una mujer sosteniendo relaciones sexuales, que si con la suficiente habilidad en PhotoShop podría quedar como si fuera la verdad.

-Eres mala...pero me da igual-contestó la heredera Gremory.

* * *

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Esto no...no, no, no, no...SI, lo encontré pajarito-chan, mira lo que estábamos buscando-dijo la Nekomata sacando del armario de los esposos Ancalagon una caja de tamaño medio pero pesada.

-Wow, tenemos el poder...jajajajajajajajaja-empezó a reír como loca la castaña Shidou, mientras un aura aterradora la rodeaba.

-Deja de a hacer eso...das miedo-dijo la Nekomata con cara de "Pero que mientras está tipa".

-Lo intentaré-dijo la castaña mientras agachaba la cabeza en signo de decepción.

-Oohhhhhh SANTO GARFIELD-grito impresionada la Nekomata al ver el mítico traje de chica mágica de Serafall junto a más cajas de menor tamaño.

-Ohh recuerdo esto, ya se hacia raro ver a Serafall-san siempre con ese vestido o el otro traje-dijo la castaña admirando el vestido de color rosa junto a su boina.

-Tenemos mucho más que oro-dijo la Nekomata abriendo una de las cajas...donde habían fotos de ella y el castaño Ancalagon.

-Mira, un diario-dijo la castaña abriendo el diario.

-Haber que dice...

 _"Primer Día De Matrimonio"_

"Después de aquella fea ceremonia, Issei me trajo a casa y jugamos mucho Twister, fue genial...nunca en mi vida me había sentido así de bien, es inexplicable, me siento feliz. En este momento Issei esta dormido mientras se aferra a mi cadera".

 _"Día 12 De Matrimonia"_

"Hoy estuve con Issei dando un paseo por el Castillo Central de mis padres, íbamos caminando tranquilamente cuando caímos en pasadiso secreto...se parecía a los Juegos de SAW, a diferencia de que estos eran sexules...hicimos muchas cosas, en este momento Issei esta en la cocina haciendome la cena, ya que yo soy la suya".

-Esa perra, me las va a pagar, haré cosas mucho más fuertes que esas-dijo con orgullo la Nekomata luego de leer cierto punto.

-Maestra...¿que es sexo anal?-pregunto la castaña curiosa, ese término no Lo había escuchado.

-Estoooo...

 ***SUPERHIPERMEGAHEMORRAGIANASALDEIRINA***

-Creo que fue mucho-dijo la Nekomata viendo la foto del castaño y pelinegra Ancalagon.

 ***SUPERHIPERMEGAHEMORRAGIANASALDEKUROKA***

-jahahhahaa-se reían las dos fisgonas mientras se imaginaban cosas.

* * *

 **Condominio X:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Ahhh, más dame más...se siente muy bien esta cosa-gemía la heredera Sitri mientras sentía con algo entraba y salía rápidamente dentro de ella.

-Te voy a llegar So-tan-gruño el castaño acelerado su movimiento.

-Ahhhhhhhh...eso estuvo de maravilla, tienen para mas-hablo agitada la pelinegra mientras un líquido espeso salía de ella.

-Vez te lo dije comer helado cremoso es mejor así-dijo el castaño sirviendo una y otra vez copas de helado de varios sabores.

Mientra la heredera Sitri estaba tirada en el Mesón de la cocina cansada mientras un poco de helado salía de su boca.

-Es cierto...creo que me va a dar algo-dijo la Heredera Sitri sintiendo como de pronto su temperatura aumentaba.

-So-tan ¿estas bien?-preguntó el castaño viendo como la heredera Sitri se comenzaba a quitar la ropa.

-Exelente...pero Me serviría tenerte dentro mi penetrandome una y otra vez si parar, estar llega de tu semilla-dijo la pelinegra quitándose el sostén.

-YAAAAAA BASTA-grito la heredera Sitri, interrumpiendo la historia de Vassago y Sitri que la llevaban molestando desde que llegó a casa de sus padres.

Toc*Toc*Toc*

-Hija estas bien, acabas de gritar-pregunto la matriarca Sitri a su hija mejor desde la puerta.

-Si Madre...no es nada-contestó la heredera mientras abría la puerta para dejar pasar a su madre.

-Hija...vamos a hablar respecto a responsabilidad con el Clan-dijo la Matriarca de forma sería...esto sólo traducía dos cosas, Un compromiso, o un matrimonio inminente, las dos cosas eran peor que la anterior.

-No en casare con alguien que no quiera madre-dijo la pelinegra poniéndose a la defensiva, cosa que hizo que la peliblanca sé burlarse por la actitud de su hija.

-No es nada de eso...jajajaja, eres una ternura-dijo la matriarca Sitri saliendo de su típica personalidad sería para ponerse modo cariñosa y sobre todo, modo Vassago en privado.

-Rara...

* * *

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Después de la entrevista, Serafall invito a la pelinegra a que se quedara un rato, y esperará a que llegará su esposo.

Y así había sido, habían pasado horas en las cuales Serafall y la periodista habían estado hablado de cualquier cosa.

-Ya llegué-grito el patriarca Ancalagon desde la puerta principal de la mansión.

-Yo voy Serafall-sama-dijo la Valkiria peliplata saliendo de la cocina, mientras llevaba puesto un delantal.

-Ohh ya llego Lord Ancalagon, ¿dónde estaba?-preguntó la Pelinegra a la ex-heredera Sitri.

-Estaba en el mundo humano haciendo unos negocios-contestó la pelinegra de coletas mientras se levantaba para ir a ver al castaño.

-Ohh ya veo-contestó la periodista.

-Ya vengo, voy a recibir a Issei-dijo la Pelinegra de coletas marchándose de la pequeña sala donde estaban.

-Claro adelante...

10 Minutos Después:

Después de unos 10 minutos desde que había llegado el castaño Ancalagon, por fin la periodista había visto a la peliplata volver hecha un tomate a la cocina.

-Ross-chan es rara-hablo la pelinegra de coletas que llegaba a la sala cogida de la mano con el Castaño.

-Siempre es así, es normal...ya te acostumbraras-dijo el castaño de forma tranquila mientras llegaban a la pequeña sala.

-Por cierto Issei, te presento a Reynare-chan-dijo la pelinegra, provocando un sentimiento de curiosidad, mientras su instinto poco a poco se activada.

-Y quien es ella-dijo el castaño de manera sería mientras detenía su paso antes del sillón donde se hallaba la pelinegra.

-Claro, Reynare-chan ven-dijo la pelinegra de coletas.

A lo cual la Reynare hizo caso, y salió frente a los ojos del castaño...el cual se quedó mundo durante unos segundos.

- **Sopresa Ise-kun** -dijo la caída antes de empezar a reírse como loca al ver como la cara del castaño había una mueca extraña.

 ***BOOOMMMM***

Sonó el fuerte ataque del castaño en menos de 3 segundos, dañando gran parte de la mansión.

Cosa que hizo salir del trance a la Nekomata y la castaña Nephilim, al igual que hizo que la peliplata saliera urgente de la cocina, para ver un pequeño yermo negro, adornado con cenizas y un poco de sangre.

-Porque lo hiciste Issei-pregunto extrañada la pelinegra desde los brazos de su esposo mientras volaban.

-Porque ella está en casa, nunca te hablé s Reynare, la caída que me mató-dijo el castaño apretando el agarre en la cintura de su esposa.

-Si me hablaste de ello...no me digas que es ella, se supone que está muerta-dijo sorprendida la Pelinegra mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

-Muy bien dicho, debería estar muerta...ajajajajajajaja-hablo la pelinegra ya con su típico traje tipo Bodange mientras se relamia la sangre que le había salido en una de sus mejillas al esquivar por poco el ataque del castaño.

-Que quieres Reynare-fue la fría respuesta del castaño.

-Que agresivo Ise-kun...¿ya no quieres a yuma-chan?-dijo con sorna la caída mientras se abrazaba a su misma y hacia varios movimientos extraños.

-Nyaa, al parecer una chica mala-Nya esta en casa-Hablo Kuroka llegando a la escena.

-Ohh una Yokai...ahora eres coleccionista, ¿Donde la perra tetona roja?-dijo la Caída mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Iseei Y Serafall.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan decente...pedazo de perra-contestó el Castaño, mientras le susurraba algo a Serafall. Que al rato se separó del castaño y subió a su espalda.

-Parecen Canguros, acaso papá canguro no pude dejar sola a mamá canguro-hablo la caída con burla hacia los esposos Ancalagon. Pero su felicidad duro poco al ver como una gran ráfaga de estacas de hielo se acercaban a ella.

-¡Arrrrgggg!-grito la caída al sentir como miles de estacas más pequeñas se incrustaban en todo su cuerpo. Pero estaba preocupada no por el dolor, si no por el hecho de que sentía que no se podía mover.

-¿Te dolió?-hablaron al unísono los dos Ancalagon con sarcasmo.

-MALDITOS QUE ME HICIERON-gritó la caída con cierto temor.

-Nyaa, te gusta mi regalo cuervo-Nya-habló con burla la Nekomata, estaba cubierta de su aura, ya que utilizaba su magia espacio-tiempo.

-FUISTE TU MALDITA PERRA, QUE ME HAS HECHO-grito eufórica la caída al ver como la Nekomata la veía con una sonrisa macabra.

-Kuro-Nya no ha hecho nada-Nya-dijo con burla la pelinegra de orejas de gato.

-He aprendido una nueva técnica Yuma-chan, mira-hablo el Castaño antes de chasquear los dedos. Haciendo que las estacas de hielo que tenía clavadas en el cuerpo se convirtiera en acero al rojo vivo.

-ARRRGGG PARA, DETENTE, ARRGGGG-comenzó a gritar de agonía la caída al sentir como las estacas quemaban su ser.

 ***CLAM***

-Vamos-Nyaa hablar querida Yuma-Nya-hablo la Nekomata acercándose al cuerpo adolorido en el suelo debía caída.

-Malditos-mascullo la Caída antes de caer inconsciente.

-Mouuu, Issei destruiste la casa-exclamó la pelinegra de coletas.

-Es tu culpa, como es que no sabías quien era ella-dijo el castaño agarrado a la Sitri e las mejillas mientras las estiraba fuertemente.

-Pagha Isgeui Pagha-balbuceo la pelinegra de coletas.

-Que hacemos con ella Issei-kun, esta más tiesa que un muerto-dijo la Castaña de aureola y cola de demonio mientras tocaba con un palo la cara de la caída como si fuera un bicho.

-Kuroka, se buena Gata y sácale información-dijo el castaño invocando un círculo mágico.

-Entendido-Nyaa-fue la respuesta de la Pelinegra antes de desaparecer ella, la castaña y la caída.

-Ross-san ven vamos a hacer tu cambio-dijo el castaño tranquilo, era como si no sintiera nada por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

-Claro, ¿y la casa?-pregunto la Nekomata.

-Los Mikos harán eso-dijo la pelinegra de coletas haciendo aparecer a unas 100 figuras de una mezclan entre ella y el castaño, tenían la cara del castaño mientras que su cabello era un poco más largo que el del castaño y llevaba un traje militar.

-¿Que son ellos?-dijo extrañada la Peliplata

-Son los Mikos, una viva imagen de nuestros hijos-exclamo alegre la pelinegra mientras fantaseaba la imagen de ella en los brazos del castaño mientras los Mikos le decían "Oka-sama".

-Issei-kun estas seguro que Serafall-sama ¿está bien de la cabeza?-pregunto la Peliplata.

-Eso creo...

* * *

 **Castillo Principal Sitri:**

 **Por. Omnisciente:**

Después de una larga conversación Madre a hija, la pelinegra Sitri madre hablaban de otro tema.

-¿Que hora es?-preguntó la peliblanca Vassago a su hija.

-No se, ¿para que?-dijo la pelinegra a su madre.

-Tengo que ayudar a tu hermana con un asunto con los Gremory's-dijo la Vassago.

No se, ¿para que?-dijo la pelinegra a su madre.

-Tengo que ayudar a tu hermana con un asunto con los Gremory's-dijo la peliblanca.

-¿Es el asunto de la Valkiria?-pregunto la pelinegra curiosa.

-Ohh cómo lo sabes, deberías dejar de espiar a tu hermana mayor cuando está en privado con su esposo...pervertida-hablo la peliblanca con la intención de molestar a su hija.

-N-no p-para nada, q-que di-dices-dijo nerviosa la pelinegra, recordando la vez que vio a su hermana con el Castaño en la oficina, recuperando tiempo perdido...par de conejos esos.

-¿Porque tan nerviosa?, eres una cochina Sona, ¿que hicistes? al verlos-pregunto la peliblanca, dejando salir una de sus características lejanas como Sitri.

-No se de que hablas, por cierto ¿me vas a ayudar en lo que te pedí?-pregunto la Pelinegra a su madre.

-Que ganó yo querida hija-preguntó la peliblanca, dando un giro brusco en su personalidad.

-Que tu plan de acelerar, y que en un futuro cada tres generaciones se hará una unión respetando la Tradición Agua, Hielo y Fuego-respondió hábilmente la pelinegra, dejando de igual manera ver su cambio de personalidad tan drástico y común en los Sitri.

-Aceptó...

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido Del Averno:**

-Mi señor, nuestros peones los Shinigamis ya están preparados para el golpe a los Yokais-hablo un hombre de estatura media y con una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro.

-Hagan el ataque la próxima Luna nueva-hablo un hombre de unos dos metros, de pelo morado largo, de ojos color rojo Escarlata, y las facciones de su cara parecidas a las de un elfo.

-Como usted desea mi señor-dijo el hombre retirándose.

-Pronto caeras maldita serpiente de agua dorado-anunció el pelimorado.

* * *

 **Sótano De La Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Ahahahahhahahahahahaha-se reía como loca la caída al ser víctima de un ataque de cosquillas por parte de la castaña Nephilim.

-Donde esta Kunou-Nya Cuervo-Nya, se que lo sabes asi que dime-Nya, no necesito saber-Nya nada de más de 8000 Yokais del Eje que van a atacar al Kyoto-Nya Sobrenatural-hablo la Nekomata acercándose a la caída que estaba llorando de risa...5 horas de cosquillas, cachetadas, manoseadas de la Nekomata y una que otra cosa que no puedo poner según los derechos humanos.

-Creo que no hablará, tendremos que utilizar medidas desesperadas, te voy a mas-

-PERO QUE CARAJOS HACES KUROKA, NO LE PUEDES HACER ESTO A UNA PRISIONERA-grito enojada y sorprendido el castaño Ancalagon al ver a la caída amordazado en una silla, mientras sudaba, lloraba y salían de ella ciertos fluidos corporales.

-NYAAAAA-grito asustada la Nekomata al sentir que fue agarrada y jalada hacia arriba de sus dos colas por el castaño.

-Wow, esto es otro nivel...simplemente WOW-anunció la matriarca Ancalagon.

-Issei-Kun mira que la caída estuvo gimiendo cuando Kuroka-Sensei utilizó esto y manoseo sus pechos-dijo la castaña sacando una especie de vibrador.

-Estas enferma-dijeron al Unísono los patriarcas Ancalagon, mientras que el castaño tiraba fuertemente a Nekomata con dirección al Carajo.

-Que chica más indecente...pervertida-dijo la Peliplata al ver toda la escena.

-Que vas a saber tu de los gozos de la vida virginal solterona-escupió la Nekomata.

-Gyaaaa-empezó a llorar la Peliplata.

-Que sensible...solterona-dijo la Nekomata con burla.

-Raras...Sera-chan diles a los Mikos que le ponga esto y la lleven a una de las habitaciones, y que la mantenga vigilada...siguen siendo una pera escurridiza-dijo el castaño pasandole un collar parecido a los brazaletes que Azazel le había dado hace un tiempo para poder entrar en su Balance Breaker a su esposa, que sin refutar hizo caso y invocó a unos 5 Mikos que hicieron lo dicho.

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS**_

 _ ***antifanboy***_

 _ **No por nada Salomon-chan adoro otros dioses en su vejez...Después de un tiempo aprendió supo que las verdaderas dioses eran sus 300 esposas y 700 concubinas, ya serios respecto al SNS que sólo lo pasan genéticamente los cromosomas XX y no los XY, en español sólo lo trasmiten las mujeres. Lo de las ramas lo hice para darles una pequeña vista del futuro, porque pueden que también existan ovas en el futuro, lo de Irina lo hice para no destruir su devoción así de fácil, aunque ella diga que caería por Issei no quise dejarla como caída...con Reynare es Suficiente, con Issei al tener sangre de exorcistas podrá utilizar ciertas habilidades relacionados a la luz.**_

 _ **Yo haría lo mis, es mas llevarias sus entrañas por todo el mundo, pero Issei la torturara a su forma.**_

 _ **PDT1:**_

 _ **Que sepa todavía con convierto agua en vino.**_

 _ **PDT2:**_

 _ **Hombre el viejo era un digno Dictador Omnisciente.**_

 _ **PDT3:**_

 _ **Respecto a lo del trío e pervetidos, como han visto no e mostrado a un Issei pervertido aún, puesto que al estar sólo se recluyo a ser un pervertido en privado, por eso dije que sólo Serafall sabía que tan pervertido era ahora.**_

 _ **PDT4:**_

 _ **Como siempre gracias por tu apoyo y opinión.**_

 _ ***Invitado 1***_

 _ **Que manía la que tienen por la sexy y inocente Gabriel.**_

 _ ***SuperHeroes***_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo también os guste.**_

 _ ***Invitado 2***_

 _ **¡¿Gabriel que?!, yo o la rubia apocalíptica.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos como les va, aca les traigo una nueva parte de esta historia, espero que le hay gustado, aprovecho esto par decirles a mis seguidores de "Héroe Demoníaco" que eliminare la historia para hacerle mejor edición, y corregir ciertas cosas que no han sido de mi agrado, espero me entienda, ademas con mi tiempo actual no me ayuda con eso para darles una historia de calidad, como siempre deje su review si quien, contestó todo desde cosas mías(hasta cierto punto), pasando por cosas random y terminado en mi mercado de lolis perdon solo mercado.**_

* * *

 **Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén pero como ya definitiva.**

 **-SERAFALL.**

 **-IRINA.**

 **-SONA.**

 **-ROSSWESISEE.**

 **-KUROKA.**

 **-REYNARE.**

 **-YASAKA.**

 **-OPHIS**

 **-KUNOU**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS.**


	9. OVA 1 AGUA, FUEGO Y HIELO PARTE 1

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, osea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **Agua, Fuego Y Hielo**

 **El Inframundo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Se veía un Inframundo devastado por la primera guerra bíblica, ganada por el cielo. Tanto los caídos como los demonios les había ido como perros en misa.

Al parcer el inmenso número de Ángeles había hecho peso a favor de la balanza del bando celestial.

Y ahora el Gran Maou Lucifer había decretado tiempo de procrear(follar, tirar, chingar, fornicar, hacer el amor, sostener relaciones sexuales, etc).

Cosa que no era gran problema para la gran mayoría de demonios puros, sólo existían 6 demonios solteros, entre ellos Lucifer, Amy, Sitri, Vassago, Leviatán y Bael.

El Lucifer y la Amy era demonios normalmente solitarios, de vez en cuando alguien los veía en un lugar público.

Bael sé la pasaba jugando con los humanos, mientras perfecionada su ataque único...también era normal verlo frecuentemente verlo en burdeles del Inframundo, y tambien ir a visitar a las herederas de Caín.

Mientras que Sitri y la deseada Vassago no se podían ni ver la cara porque si no inundaban el lugar con cenizas y fuego, lo congelaban todo.

Eran combustible puro, que con la más mínima chispa podía estallar.

Y en este momento no era la excepción.

-Muerete maldita lombriz-grito furiosa la princesa Vassago, mientras que el pelinegro Sitri sólo agachaba la cabeza esquivando las estacas de hielo enviadas hacia el.

-Tienes que calmarte Yeti-chan, es la para ti salud de Yeti-dijo en broma el pelinegro.

-Sitri deja de molestar a Vassago-hablo el Lucifer de forma sería y calmada, eso era sinónimo de problemas.

-Como diga Lucifer-sama-dijeron ambos al unísono al parar de luchar entre sí.

-Bueno, como ustedes par de mocosos no han madurado le asignare una misión que tendrán que hacer si o si, además de que lo harán juntos...su misión será buscar el templo perdido de Samael, necesito si sangre para ciertos experimentos-dijo el peliblanco Luciferino de forma natural.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, PORQUE CON ELLA/EL, ES UN/UNA ESTUPIDO/DA, SÓLO SABE DECIR TE ODIO-dijeron los dos en un perfecto unísono, era como si fueran un sólo ser.

-¿Se odian tanto?, a mi que se aman y sólo son un par de Tsunderes-dijo el peliblanco con sorna.

-¡QUE HIJO DE PUTA!-gritaron al unísono de nuevo el Sitri y la Vassago.

-Si traen la sangre les deberé un favor, el que sea-dijo el Lucifer de forma sería, mientras miraba a los dos demonios de forma inquisidora.

-Aceptamos-dijeron los dos de forma inmediata, ¿Quien no quiere un favor de Lucifer?

-Por cierto no tengo madre que sepa-dijo el Lucifer marchándose del lugar en un círculo mágico.

-Te odio-dijo la princesa peliblanca.

-Y yo ti mi estimada hermana-dijo el Sitri.

Ahora, ¿porque yeti? a la segunda demonia más deseada.

Fácil...Por su altura, era más alta que la mayoría de demonios, cosa que se veía a simple vista, si la comparabamos con el Sitri, que no media más de 1,77 metros.

-Lo que digas enano-dijo en burla la peliblanca Vassago.

-Te odio...

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido De La Tierra:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-El renacer del gran dragó, Ancalagon señor de la destrucción, llega al mundo que debes gobernar, mi señor Ancalagon-hablaba una especie de chamán mientras sacrificaba a una joven de no más de 20 años.

-AARRRGGGGG-resono el rugido de un dragón de tamaño bestial, tenía dos pares de las de color negras violetas, su lomo era de igual color, pero su pecho tenía un color dorado resplandeciente, al igual que sus filudos colmillos, su cabeza era del mismo color que la mayoría de su cuerpo y sus ojos eran de color morados resplandecientes.

-Mi señor agradezco su pre...ARRGGG, NO PARE ARRGGG-grito el chamán al ser rostizado como pollo por el gran dragón.

-No eres el que busco, maldito y sucio hijo de Caín-hablo el dragón con voz grave y sonoramente fuerte, que haría que el mismísimo Hércules haría temblar.

Mientras tanto en el cielo cruzó otro enorme dragón, pero este era de color rojo escarlata.

-Pero que hace el pequeño Ddraig por estos rumbos, no deberias estar siendo la putita de la bebé de Tiamat-anuncio el Dragón negro.

-Ancalagon-sam, se lo pido por favor escondame, esa mujer estar loca, sólo piensa en tenerme como almohada personal, me he rendido, ya estoy aburrido de intentar procrear con ella, dice que primero hay que casarnos y cosas así-anunció el Dragón rojo aterrizando, mientras se acercaba al gran Ancalagon.

-Mocoso, deberías dejar de ser así, que somos sin las buenas mujeres, mirame a mi-vocifero el dragón negro.

-No entiendo-dijo el dragón rojo.

-Da igual, algún día los entenderás, por otro lado deberías ir a la zona de los Fénix, no creo que ella valla a ir por esas tierras-dijo el dragón negro de forma serena.

-Le agradezco Ancalagon-sama-dijo el dragón rojo, conocido como Ddraig, para emprender vuelo segundos después.

* * *

 **Inframundo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Por el reciente sistema de 38 horas creado por los Maous y Grigori, para no gastar tanta energía en su poder de ver en la oscuridad, justo en este momento era una de las primeras horas de la mañana en el Inframundo, cosa que indicaba que tanto como la princesa Vassago y el príncipe Sitri ya estaban en la plaza del palacio Lucifer, donde vivían una lucha de miradas que fue rota por el Maou Lucifer.

-Que hacen mocosos, se van a besar y después van a comenzar a fornicar salvajemente, quiero sobrinos gemelos...par de conejos-dijo en burla el Lucifer, cosa que causaría que segundos después tuviera los ojos morados.

-Pervertido-dijo sonrojada la Vassago...era imposible para ella no imaginarse cada cosa de ese estilo.

-Bueno Lucifer-sama, yo me llevo esto, esto, esto y esto también-dijo el Sitri quitándole al peliblanco Luciferino en reloj, los anillos de conocimiento básico, unos documentos y unas gafas de sol.

-Yo me llevo esto-dijo la princesa quitándole la billetera y unas pulseras de poder y trece gemas del infinito.

-Bueno Lucifer-sama partimos ahora-dijeron los dos demonios al unísono, dejando al Lucifer en el piso.

-...hijos de puta-susurro el Lucifer mientras intentaba levantarse.

-!LU-CHAN!, ¿DONDE ESTAS?-grito una pelinegra corriendo de forma lenta en busca del Lucifer.

-AYHUUUA-grito con lo pudo el peliblanco, su amada secreta era lo único que podría salvarlo.

Horas Después:

-Yeti-chan, tengo hambre-repetía una y otra vez el pelinegro Sitri.

-Come tierra, eres un gusano eso comes, que quieres que haga, que te de comer-anunció la peliblanca Vassago.

-Si me quisieras, yo te comería-dijo el Sitri.

*PLAM*

Sono la fuerte cachetada que le había dado la princesa al pelinegro.

-Idiota asqueroso, no te me acerques demasiado o te hago otro Coicito-dijo la peliblanca de forma sería mientras miraba al pelinegro de forma fría.

-Perdón-dijo el pelinegro sentándose en el suelo mientras agachaba la cabeza, en cambio la peliblanca seguía su camino.

Horas Después:

Ya estaba anocheciendo en el Inframundo y la Vassago había decidido detenerse y descansar para seguir la mañana siguiente.

Mientras tanto el Sitri estaba alejado de ella, utilizando sus avanzados conocimientos en la magia elemental y sus conocimientos en la alquimia, utilizándolos para construir una choza con buenas comodidades, para descansar en la noche.

Y así se paso la noche de los dos príncipes, la peliblanca durmió tranquila en una bolsa de dormir, mientras que el pelinegro se la pasó reviviendo una y otra vez viejos recuerdos y sentimientos.

* * *

 **El Cielo Hace Miles De Años:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Un día tranquilo y común en el cielo, los grandes y poderosos ángeles en compañía de sus apéndices recién iniciados.

Por otro lado uno de los ángeles más antiguos estaba tranquilo en compañía de sus dos hermanos.

Nada mujeres y nada menos que Luzbel, Miguel y la mujeres hermosa del cielo, Gabriel.

-Luzbel, hermano...como van tus aprendices, he visto que han tenido un comportamiento errado últimamente-hablo el rubio Ángel a su hermano mayor.

-No es nada Miguel...sólo estamos pesando un método para ser más unidos-mintió el pelinegro.

-Padre ayer creo a dos nuevos Tronos muy poderosos, aunque esta vez los hizo desde bebés, los ha dejado a mi cuidado.

-Wow, eso no es común, ¿como se llaman?-preguntaron el pelinegro y el rubio, demostrando su aún conexión.

-La niña se llama Vassago y el niño Sitri, son una ternura, se la pasan juntos cogidos de la mano, parecen hermanos.

-Vassago y Sitri...los tendré en cuenta-murmuró para si el que dentro de unos años sería el temido Maou Lucifer.

-LU-CHAN-grito una mujer de hermoso cabello blanco, figura no exorbital como Gabriel, pero si con buenas proporciones.

-Gabriel, estoy saturado con tu hermanita Amy, cuidala tu-dijo el pelinegro al ver como al poco tiempo de aparecer la peliblanca de había caído.

-Malo, sabes que te quiere mucho a ti-dijo la rubia en protesta antes de desaparecer en un rato de luz.

-Creo lo mismo-anunció el rubio antes de desaparecer en un rayo de luz.

-Hmmmm...Si siguen así todo se adelantará...Amy estas bien-preguntó el pelinegro al ir a ver la peliblanca que se hallaba en el suelo.

-Me duele la espada Lu-chan-dijo la peliblanca con la cara aun en el suelo.

-No cambiaras hermosa paloma...

* * *

 **Inframundo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Era el ocaso en el Inframundo, mientras que la peliblanca Vassago estaba entretenida cortando alborles, no había visto ni una sola vez al pelinegro. Pero sabía que estaba cerca, podía sentir su aura como siempre...cosa que le molestaba, aunque esta vez sentía algo raro en el aura del pelinegro Sitri, podía sentir miedo y tristeza en ella.

-Arrgggg, me rindo...me pondré a hacer una casa pequeña con toda esta madera-dijo fatigada la peliblanca mientras se tiraba al suelo boca arriba, mientras que con su magia hacia la casa de madera, no sería nada.

-Esto es muy silencioso, donde estara el gusano-se dijo a si misma la peliblanca a si misma, antes de buscar el aura del pelinegro...no la sentía.

-...-siguio intentado una y otra vez, algo había pasado.

-Donde estas idiota-repitió la peliblanca al no notar presencia alguna.

-(Si dejas de sentir a tu hermano...preocupate)-resono en su cabeza la voz de su creador hace muchos años atrás.

*ARRRGGG*

Resonó el rígido de un gran dragón negro cerca de la peliblanca.

-Ay no-anunció la peliblanca al imaginarse lo peor, así que dé forma inmediata arrancó a correr a la dirección del rugido.

* * *

 **El Cielo Hace Dos Miles De Años Menos Que El Anterior:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Ya había pasando el tiempo en cielo, unos cuantos años sentían los habitantes, pero miles de había ido a la cuenta del pasado deseado.

Al igual muchas cosas habían cambiando, los ángeles se comportaban de forma más liberal, mientras que Dios le hacía la vista gorda.

Pero hoy era un día que cambiaría todo.

Luzbel tramaba algo entre las sombras, y nadie lo iba a detener, ya tenía unos 73 adeptos muy poderosos a su causa.

-Mi señor Luzbel, ya está todo preparado-hablo una bella ángel de cabellos rojos.

-Muy Gremory...comience desde el tercer nivel y avancen directo al quinto después de liberar a Samael, yo estaré en el sexto nivel dandole frente a Gabriel y compañía-hablo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Como diga mi Lord-dijo la pelirroja antes de desaparecer en un rayo de luz.

Primer Nivel Del Cielo:

Mientras que la gran conspiración era llevaba a cabo, dos ángeles llevados por el deseo y un amor que acabó no se podría llevar, los dos comenzaron el inicio de su caída.

-Ahhh, pa-para-balbuceo la pelinegra a su amante peliblanco, mientras sentía como besaba su cuello.

-Te amo, y no quiero pasar la eternidad condenando a mi poder ni siquiera tocarte-anuncio el peliblanco, antes de abrazar fuertemente a su "hermana".

-Caeremos-dijo la pelinegra aceptando el abrazo.

-Pero juntos-hablo el peliblanco, mientras comenzaba de nuevo con los besos.

-Ahhhh...

* * *

 **El Inframundo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

La Peliblanca Vassago había llegado donde escuchó el rugido del dragón, para encontrarse con un Sitri tirado en el suelo mientras escupia sangre y reía.

-Enano, ¿estas bien?-preguntó la peliblanca

al ver al pelinegro en ese estado.

-Jajajaja...ohh Vassago, que haces aquí-dijo el pelinegro suspirando pesadamente una y otra vez.

-Que tienes...no puedo sentirte-hablo la Peliblanca.

-Recuerdas a Samael...pues tome su veneno, así me alejare de ti, serás libre y no lidiaras conmigo más...ya no me odiaras más-hablo el pelinegro perdiendo el aliento poco a poco.

-¡Que!, ¿porque haces eso idiota?, somos pocos para que tu cometas suicidio-hablo la peliblanca enojada.

-A eso m-me refería...fue lindo caer contigo...-dijo pelinegro antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a respirar de forma casi imperceptible.

-Oye...I-Idiota, Despierta, vamos despierta-hablo la peliblanca al ver al pelinegro de esa forma.

-Esta en un limbo mental, el veneno de Samael sólo daña al que quiere ser dañado...e exepcion de los dragones claro, eso si nos jode-sono una fuerte voz en el lugar, cosa que hizo que la Vassago inconcientemente hiciera un cubo enorme de hielo.

*CRACK*

Sonaron las enormes paredes de hielo destruirse en pequeños copos de nieve.

-Eres muy arisca demonia, sólo quiero ayudar-hablo aquella voz desconocida para la peliblanca.

-¿Quien eres, dragón?-preguntó la peliblanca estando a la ofensiva.

-Me llamo Ancalagon, la bestia resplandeciente del occidente, y tu quien eres demonia-hablo el dragón con cierto de tono de superioridad.

-Princesa Vassago del Inframundo-dijo la peliblanca, si dejar su posición actual.

-¿Y tu pareja?-preguntó el dragón mirando de forma sería a la peliblanca.

-No es y no será ni pareja nunca...se llama Sitri-hablo enojada la peliblanca.

-Valla, pensé que eran pareja...estaban muy conectados-hablo el dragón.

-Era una maldición para mi saber todo de el a casa momento-escupió la peliblanca de forma tranquila.

-Ya veo, entonces me retiro-dijo el dragón preparándose para emprender vuelo.

-Espera, ayudarías-exclamó que lo ayudarias-exclamó la peliblanca al ver como el dragón se preparaba para irse.

-Así estará mejor...no veo voluntad en el de volver a la realidad, esta vacío, lo único que tiene dentro de su ser es miedo y odio-hablo el dragón de forma sería.

-Entonces, Lucifer-sama lo necesitara en unos años-refuto la peliblanca.

-Soy un señor de la oscuridad, pero no ayudare a este diablo a que viva para sufrir, puede que por aquel odio y miedo sea tu próximo enemigo...sólo existen dos formas de arreglarlo-hablo el dragón de forma tranquila, dejando de agitar sus alas.

-¿Que hay que hacer?-preguntó la peliblanca.

-Primera opción, lo despertare y mantendré en la realidad durante unos 28 meses, en ese tiempo el tendrá que cambiar esos sentimientos, si no lo hace me llevaré su alma a descansar-hablo el dragón acercando su cabeza a la peliblanca.

-Y ¿la segunda?-preguntó la Vassago.

-Utilizaré mis poderes para hundirlo en su odio y miedo, después veremos que será de el-hablo el dragón de forma tranquila.

-Aceptó la primera-contestó la peliblanca de forma insegura.

-Dentro de 28 meses vendré a ver su resultado, llamaremos a este trato, se llamara "Pacto Del Agua, Fuego y Hielo", cuando vuelva si no hay resultado nada me detendrá al reclamar su alma-hablo seriamente el dragón.

-Aceptó-contestó la peliblanca.

-Aqua Vitae-dijo el dragón antes de en vez de escupir fuego como era común, escupió un chorro de agua que se adentró en el pelinegro.

-Gracias...

* * *

 **El Cielo Hace Miles De Años:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Ya se había acabado la conspiración, Dios y el reciente creado concilio blanco ya habían condenado a los 74 insurgentes...en este momento se trataba el caso de los hermanos Sitri y Vassago.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo-hablo el Serafín Rafael.

-Son acusados por romper la regla 13 de los ángeles, por perturbar el cielo con sus actos impuros y por cometer incesto-hablo el Serafín Uriel.

-Por lo tanto al igual si sus hermanos quedan desterrados del cielo y será maldecidos por nuestro padre-hablo el Serafín Azrael.

-Ustedes fueron creados como el complemento del otro, tomaron un caminó que no debían, por ello los condeno a estar conectados la eternidad, a menos de que uno de ustedes muere-hablo Dios desde su trono en el Concilio.

-MALDITA ESCORIA, MENUDO PADRE ERES IMBÉCIL, CUANDO TE MATÉ LUCIFER ME REIRÉ EN TU TUMBA HIJO DE LA MISMA ESCORIA DEL UNIVER-gritaba furioso y enojado el Sitri, antes de ser golpeado por su hermano mayor Azrael.

-SITRI-grito la pelinegra, mientras poco a poco su pelo perdía su color negro.

-Vallanse ya-anunció Azrael.

-ARRGGG-gritaron enojados Sitri y Vassago, antes de lanzar un ataque combinado hacia Azrael...congelando primero , para después ser derretido como mantequilla por Sitri.

Mientras que los demás Serafines y Dios miraban atónitos el como era asesinado frente a sus ojos con tanta facilidad el ángel de la muerte, por dos de sus hermanos menores.

Al poco tiempo los dos ex-ángeles cayeron del cielo.

Minutos Después:

Ya estando en el salvaje Inframundo el ahora pelinegro Sitri fue a ver a su amada.

 ***PLAAM***

-Eres un idiota...lo perdí todo, todo por tu ridículo amor, te odio Sitri, evita hablamer-anunció la ahora peliblanca Vassago.

-...-nada fue la respuesta del devastado Sitri, los que más querida le había dado la espalda también...dese ahí comenzaría un odio extremo hacia aquella mujer de cabellos rubios, había sido como su madre...pero los había dejado a su suerte.

Al igual que comenzaría una búsqueda interminable de conocimiento por parte del pelinegro, buscaría la forma menos dolorosa de morir.

Al igual que en todas las batalla por venir siempre iría a la vanguardia, todo con el fin de ser el primero en caer...a ¿quien le haría falta?, el amor de su vida lo había dejado sólo, y la que una vez fue su madre igual...las odiaba, pero al igual las amaba, generando un dolor interminable en su ser.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH-grito enojado en Sitri antes de lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego al cielo.

* * *

 **Mansión Sitri, Edad De Sona 9 Años:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Ohh ta veo, así que ese fue el principio de su historia-hablo la pequeña Sitri a si misma.

-{Así es querida descendiente nuestra}-hablo la voz tranquila de la princesa Vassago.

-Vaya, les fue difícil ¿no es cierto?-pregunto la joven Sona, jugando con una de las muñecas que le quitaba a Rias.

-{Fue difícil, ya que está hermosa Yeti no era sincera}-hablo el Sitri, mientras que en su espacio fuera del tiempo y el espacio abrazaba a su esposa.

-Ya veo, ¿Creen que yo puede tener una historia así?, Onee-chan dice que si yo o ella encontramos a un buen hombre lo compartiriamos-hablo la pelinegra con una radiante sonrisa, se sentía en el paraíso estar con su hermana mayor.

-{En viejo dice que Ddraig esta en el juego de nuevo, con otro Salomón}-dijo el Sitri.

-{Es cierto, el dorado dice que es un buen dragón}-agregó la peliblanca.

-Ya veo, buscaré la energía de un dragón con ayuda de Mike-onii-san-dijo la pelinegra.

-Eso es bueno...

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

* **Dark Blade 2017***

 **Nuevo año, nuevo NickName, nuevo capítulo, nuevamente gracias.**

* **riohey sawada dragneel***

 **Espero que la parte de los locos de Sitri y Vassago os agrade.**

* **hgabrielzdu***

 **Te digo algo...acercate más, más, más...yo tampoco lo se.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* **Naaa en dos o tres capítulos verás su forma de redención.**

* **antifanboy***

 **Agradezco tu apoyo amigo, espero que os guste a ti y todos.**

* * *

 ** _Bueno creo que e-e-e-eso a todo amigos, ya serios que tal el capítulo nuevo, le aviso que el próximo ya es la historia lineal, vamos a ver un encuentro serio ya entre Rias y Issei, también veremos entrar en escena a la siguiente Loli...Alabada sea Kunou, por si las dudas en las OVAS de SITRI Y VASSAGO son contadas por ellos a Sona de niña, y por otro lado leanlo al revés_ _para verlo._**

* * *

 **Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén pero como ya definitiva.**

 **-SERAFALL.**

 **-IRINA.**

 **-SONA.**

 **-ROSSWESISEE.**

 **-KUROKA.**

 **-REYNARE.**

 **-YASAKA.**

 **-OPHIS**

 **-KUNOU**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS.**


	10. ¿CONFRONTACIÓN?

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **Confrontación**

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde el incidente de Kuroka con la caída, y en este momento se hallaban cenado los habitantes de la mansión, a excepción de la caída.

-Nyaa...Grrr-maullaba o gruñía la Nekomata al ver que alguien acercaba su mano al plato de ella.

-Oye gata, estamos comiendo nadie te va a quitar-hablo de forma frívola y común Ophis.

-Nyaaa-respondío la Nekomata.

-Mira allá-dijo la Matriarca Ancalagon a la gata.

-Nyaa-maullo la Nekomata al ver un punto rojo, y en segundos ya se hallaba persiguiendo el punto.

-Puedes comértelo ya Ophis-chan-hablo la pelinegra de coletas, a lo cual la Diosa dragona sólo con ayuda de su magia acercó el plato de la Nekomata...y se lo comió todo.

-No es barato mantener a una diosa-se quejó el castaño... ¿por qué?

Simple, era el decimosexto plato que se comía.

-¡NYAAAA!-grito la Nekomata al caer por las escaleras por seguir el punto.

-¿Quien la sana ahora?-pregunto el castaño mientras pensaba en lo atractiva que era su comida.

-Ya voy-anunció resignada la Valkiria.

-Nyaaa, Nyaaaa, Nyaaaa-lloraba Kuroka, es ilógico que aguanté que los atravesé una lanzado, y no una caída dé unos cuanto centímetro.

-Por cierto Issei, ya descubrí una mejor forma de procrear con animales-interrumpió de la nada Serafall.

-Pssss, calla onee-sama-murmuró la heredera Sitri a si hermana que estaba al lado.

-Interesante, ¿cómo es Sera-chan?-preguntó el castaño mirando a su esposa.

-Es fácil, So-tan me explicó, sólo tenemos que procrear los tres juntos, así aumentan las posibilidades de un apareamiento exitoso-hablo la pelinegra de coletas mientras tiraba de sus brazos hacia arriba, en gesto de "explosión".

-Perfecto ahora mismo lo hacemos-dijo el castaño terminado de cenar, para que a los pocos segundo Serafall hiciera lo mismo, y así los dos juntos se llevarán arrastrada a la heredera Sitri con ellos, para procrear.

-Definitivamente está muy aviciados con ese juego-hablo la castaña que estaba comiéndose la comida de los demás junto a Ophis.

-No idea...Humanos

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, Kyoto Sobrenatural:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una día normal en la ciudad Yokai, sin problemas ni altercados.

Mientras tanto en una casa de aspecto medio, ni muy lujosa, ni muy barata.

En ella se encontraban sentados las dos hijas de la casa Sitri y esposo de una de ellas, esperando a la líder Yokai.

-Estoy aburrida...So-tan, entrégame mi celular, quiero jugar-se quejó la ex-Satán.

-No, tuve suficiente con anoche, no me dejaste pegar el ojo durante 4 horas-respondió la heredera Sitri, que no tenía su cara típica de seriedad, tenía una cara de "si me miran los mato hijue*"

-Pero eso no pasara ahora-refuto la pelinegra de coletas.

-Pero nada, mira a Iseei como esta, lo tuviste despierto toda la noche, por no decir que fue lo que le habrás hecho después de que me fui-contestó la pelinegra menor a su hermana, mientras señalaba a un Sekiryuutei desgastado, con la piel pálida, los ojos cerrados, y sus párpados de color azul pálido, además de su alma amenazaba por salirse de su boca, y así dejar su cuerpo.

-A estado peor-dijo la pelinegra de coletas.

-Bueno eso no lo niego-contestó la heredera con cierto dejé de tristeza al recordar aquella batalla con Loki.

-Veo que se divierten-hablo la Kitsune de nueve colas de color dorado, al igual que sus orejas y largo cabello...la líder Yokai.

-Ohh vaya...me suena tu cara-dijo la ex-heredera Sitri al ver a la Yokai.

-La tuya igual-contestó la Kitsune de forma pasiva, mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra de coletas y la empezaba a rodear, como si fuera su presa.

-Claro...-balbuceo la rubia, mientras su asistente entraba.

-Sitri...Mar-

-TE CALLAS-grito la matriarca Ancalagon mientras se abalanzaba sobre la rubia.

PUMM*

-AHHHHH, UN MONO LAGARTO VIENE A POR MI-grito el castaño al ser traído a la realidad por el sonido del golpe de los cuerpos de la líder yokai y su esposa.

-Hmmhhdbfvvd-intentaba hablar la Kistsune.

-Esto no es bueno para mi sal-

Intentó a hablar el castaño, pero no pudo al ver la escena de su esposa encima la sexy madre de Kunou.

Ver la escena de su esposa encima de la maravillosa madre de Kunou, pecho a pecho, mientras la rubia se resistía el forcejeo de la pelinegra Sitri...simplemente una grandiosa y magnífica escena, la cual guardaría en su carpeta de mejores momentos.

-Me mori-anuncio el castaño antes de que le diera un sagrado nasal masivo.

-¡ISEEEE!-grito la pelinegra de coletas a sentir que su enlace se debilitaba.

 **3 Horas Después:**

Ya unas horas después de que las cosas de normalizaran, es decir que el castaño estuviera bien de la cabeza, que la pelinegra de coletas estuviera amarrada a una silla por su hermana menor y que la líder Yokai tuviera puesta ropas más apropiados...y por a apropiadas me refiero una mini-fal-

~perdón eso no era, aquí el omnisciente esta ya desgastado, ¡TRAIGAN AL ESCLAVA, PERDÓN AL OMNISCIENTE NUEVO!, listo ya está ahora si~

Y por apropiadas me refiero a ropas más occidentales y frescas...un Jean de color azul oscuro, una blusa de color roja carmín, de mangas un tanto largas, ya que le llegaban hasta los codos, y también unos tenía se color negro, con una Iguana saltando en vez de un puma.

-Hhhhhdggg, hdghsggr, shgsgege, ggeeg-balbuceaba la matriarca Ancalagon, no es fácil hablar con cinta americana pegada a la boca.

-Sona, quítale la cinta a Serafall dé la boca-hablo la rubia, mientras escondía sus orejas al igual que sus colas.

-¡TE HARÉ PAGAR ESRO SONA, ERES UNA MALA HERMANA...TE CASTIGARE, SIGUES SIENDO MENOR DE EDAD, TE VOY A HACER PASAR MIL DÍAS SIN VER LA LUZ DEL SOL, MALDITA SERPIENTE DE AGUA ESCURRIDIZA, TE HARÉ PAGAR POR LOS QUE ME HACES...SUCIA Y VIL PERRA SITRI!-grito con enojo nivel Vassago, mientras se revolcaba en la silla, al igual que poco a poco su cabello se ponía de color blanco.

-Serafall, cálmate-habló el castaño Ancalagon de forma sería, mientras se acercaba para tocar las mejillas de su esposa y así calmarla.

-Maldito y sexy dragón...te odio-murmullo la pelinegra de coletas, quedando hipnotizado por los ojos color marrón de su amado esposo.

-Sabes que me amas-hablo el castaño acariciando la mejilla derecha de su esposa, tranquilizándola de forma casi inmediata.

Al igual que la pelinegra menor recordaba un viejo cuento que había escuchado cuando era niña.

-No tenía conocimiento de que el Sekiryuutei fuera tan amistoso con la Maou Leviatán-hablo la rubia de la blusa roja.

-¿Porque lo dice?-preguntó el castaño mientras que con un chasquido de dedos, hacia desaparecer la cuerdas que detenían a la pelinegra.

-La últimas vez la pelirroja dio a entender que eras de ella-respondió la rubia, mientras comenzaba a detallar algo poco común en la pelinegra de coletas...un anillo.

-Las cosas cambian de la noche a la mañana...ya no soy aquel demonio de corazón amable, sólo sirvo a mis propios deseos-contestó el castaño mirando seriamente a la rubia.

-Valla...he de admitir que no me esperaba eso-dijo la rubia, percatándose de que el castaño también tenía un anillo, para ser más precisos, el mismo anillo.

-Yo tampoco pensé que hubiesen huéspedes-dijo el castaño antes dé lanzar un ataque hacia la rubia.

-KYAAAAAA-grito una chica conocida por el castaño y las dos pelinegras.

-Wow...eso fue cerca-anuncio sorprendida la rubia...podría haber jurado que vio a Izanami saludarla.

-Ay mi cabeza, mi cabeza...duele-se quejaba la chica que había recibido el ataque del castaño.

-¡STELLA-SAN!-grito la pelinegra al ver al enfermera de la Academia tirada en piso, mientras sangraba de la cabeza.

-Ohh...Serafall-dijo la pelirroja al ver a su amiga de chisme.

-No me esperaba esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el castaño.

-Los estuve siguiendo, estuve con ustedes en todas partes, y cuando me entere que vendrían a casa a reunirse con mamá, me dije, nos colamos con ellos-hablo la pelirroja, levantándose del oído mientras se acercaba a Yasaka.

-¿Quién es tu madre?-preguntó la heredera Sitri mirando detenidamente a la pelirroja.

-Kunou, hija mia...-murmuró la rubia al percatarse bien de la energía que emanaba.

-¡OKA-SAMA!-grito de alegría la pelirroja al lanzarse hacia su madre.

-Inesperado-hablo la heredera Sitri.

-Eres una serpiente de agua, pero tienes razón-hablo la pelinegra de coletas...aún No olvidaba lo que le había hecho Sona.

-Esto no es bueno para mi salud-hablo el castaño antes de caer a suelo.

-KYAAAA, MATE A ISSEI-gritaron la pelirroja y la matriarca Ancalagon.

-Estoy bien...

* * *

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Kyaaaa-gritaba la castaña Nephelim al ser tocada por la Nekomata.

-No han crecido últimamente, ¿te estas tomando tu leche?-preguntó la Nekomata mientras amasaba una y otra vez los pechos de la castaña.

-Nyaan, para Kuroka...no son tuyos-se quejó la castaña.

-Entonces ¿de quién son?-pregunto la Nekomata amasando con más fuerza.

-Son de Ise-

-Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito la Nekomata a ser tomada de sus colas por la súper Loli de Ophis.

-Tengo sueño, y no me han dejado dormir-anunció la pelinegra más baja.

-Lo sentimos mucho-hablaron rápidamente las dos, maestra y aprendiz...ni más ni menos.

Una costumbre que sería llevada por siglos entre las dos ramas.

Por otra parte, en estos momentos la Valkiria se hallaba hablando con la caída.

-Ya te he dicho todo, ¿porque no me dejas salir?-preguntó la caída a su carcelera.

-Te haré una última pregunta-hablo la Valkiria acercándose a la caída.

-Adelante-dijo sin más la pelinegra.

-Que se sintió salir con Iseei-san-preguntó la peliplata.

-Hmmm, el mocoso...fue una experiencia divertida, ver como actuaba, se notaba a leguas que nunca antes había estado con una mujer, fue divertido...Además de que en ese entonces tenía algo que lo hacía una buena persona, ese algo ahora ya no existe-hablo la caída de forma sería, aún recordaba la estupidez que había hecho el castaño el día de su cita.

-Ya veo...entonces es cierto-habló la peliplata dándose la vuelta para irse de la habitación.

-¿Que es cierto?...

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Chicas prepárense, madre me dijo que fuéramos a casa, nos iba a hablar de algo a todas-hablo la heredera Gremory a su sequito.

-Ya estamos en eso-dijo la pelinegra mitad caída, mitad demonio.

-Por cierto Ravel, tu tienes que ir con tus padres, ellos te dirán que será-hablo la pelirroja.

-Entiendo...

* * *

 **Café X, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno ya se todos lo de su matrimonio, ahora vamos con lo siguiente-hablo la líder Yokai antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

-Exacto, Kunou-chan...donde diantres estabas metida, te estuvimos buscando por todas parte, pero nooo, resulta que la señorita estaba frente a nuestros ojos y no nos hablaste-hablo el castaño dé forma sería.

-Hmmm yo, esto y aquello...y mira A Sakura-hablo la rubia menor señalando detrás de su madre.

-No te voy a creer e-

-Grrrrr-gruño la pequeña dragona llegando a los brazos de la pelinegra de coletas.

-Que haces aquí pequeña, deberías estar con Ophis-chan-hablo la pelinegra de coletas.

-Aquí estoy-hablo de forma sería...como siempre la dragona del infinito.

-Ese regazo es mío dragona, bájate de ahí-hablo la pelinegra de coletas, ya que la dragona estaba sentada en las piernas del Castaño.

-Yo lo tome primero, así que es mío...por cierto, Hola Kunou-chan-hablo la pelinegra a su amiga Loli no legal.

-Hola Ophis-chan, que haces acá-preguntó la rubia menor.

-La larva quería venir con sus padres-hablo la pelinegra apocalíptica.

-Valla...les va muy bien en su vida matrimonial, pero de quien es la otra energía presente en la dragona-hablo la rubia mayor de forma sería.

-Físicamente no es nuestra hija-hablaron los dos Ancalagon de forma sería.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó la líder Yokai.

-Una larga historia, además ¿qué es lo que nos ibas a decir?-habló la pelinegra de coletas.

-Lo diré simple, quiero un descanso de mi trabajo, así como lo hizo Kunou-hablo la rubia mayor.

-¿O sea que?-preguntó la heredera Sitri.

-Quiero ir con ustedes a lo que vallan a hacer...y también quiero-

-Nada, de también quiero, nuestra pequeña mansión está abarrotada-hablo la pelinegra, mientras a su esposo le salía una gota de la nuca...la mansión no era para nada pequeña, y más a la mitad de las habitaciones estaban llenas de cosas suyas.

-Serafall Sitri, me debes un favor y lo pagarás ahora-dijo impotente la rubia.

-Aceptó...a cambio de cierto consejos tuyos, así que vamos a un Spa y hablamos, So-tan deberías venir-hablo la pelinegra Ancalagon.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó el castaño.

-Deberías llevar a las niñas a casa-dijeron todas al Unísono.

Así es, día de chicas.

-Esto no es bueno para mi Salud, Ophis no hagas eso-reprendió el castaño a su Loli legal.

-La Nekomata dice que te gusta-dijo la pelinegra menor, mientras aumentada la velocidad de sus movimientos, y con una mano agarraba la mano del castaño y la dirigía a su escaso pecho.

-Estamos en público-hablo el castaño, mirando a todos lados...es decir no es normal tener a una diosa Dragona, con apariencia de una niña de 14 años, restregando su trasero contra la entrepierna de un chico casado de 18 años, en un lugar público, frente a una niña de 12 años.

-Yo también quiero-hablo la rubia menor al ver que Ophis parecía disfrutar.

-Espera Kunou-chan-hablo el castaño.

-Grrrr-dijo Sakura alegre.

-No claro que no les haré eso-dijo el castaño.

-Grrrrr-dijo de nuevo la dragona.

-Eres cruel...

* * *

 **Spa X:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Mientras tanto las dos pelinegras y la Kitsune rubia se estaban preparando para entrar primero a las aguas termales del lugar y pasar a relajarse.

-Ahhhh, que calma...hacia años no iba a unas aguas termales-hablo la rubia mientras dejaba salir sus orejas y colas.

-Yo no vengo a unas desde que me casé-hablo la matriarca Ancalagon, retirándose las ligas de sus respectivas y tan características coletas, dejando así su larga cabellera de color negra profunda libre.

-Wow...nunca te había visto así-comentó la heredera Sitri quitándose la blusa y dejando la en casillero asignado.

-Son escasas las personas que han tenido la fortuna de ver mi hermoso cabello, así que So-tan siéntete agradecida de verme así-hablo la pelinegra mayor, mientras repetía el proceso de su hermana.

-¿Sigues cargando tantas cosas?-preguntó la zorra rubia, mientras se quitaba el Jean.

-Claro, además ahora llevo esto, esto, esto y esto-hablo la pelinegra mientras mostraba una especie de botón, una espada plegable, una caja rectangular y por último otra caja, pero esta a diferencia era transparente, y dentro se podían ver una piedra negra con el círculo mágico de los Sitri, Vassago y Ancalgon.

-Y ¿para que es todo eso?-preguntó la menor de las presentes desabrochándose el sostén de color azul celeste que llevaba puesto.

-El botón es un llamando a un amigo de la familia, la espada porque la compré en el avión cuando íbamos a Kyoto, en esta casa están los anillos de poder avanzados y esto es una reliquia familiar, fueron robadas hace miles de años, la tinta está formada por la sangre de Samael y la de todos los primeros demonios...y ya-contestó la pelinegra después de haberse quitado la falda que llevaba puesta y su sostén de color negro, quedando así sólo con sus panties y dejando al aire sus pechos.

 **~Cof, Cof, Cof, fanservice, Cof, Cof, Cof...va tocar hacer otro cambio de Omnisciente~**

-Has crecido, ya no eres la aquella chica-hablo con burla la rubia, refiriéndose a que al igual que Sona, Serafall antes también era una tabla de planchar.

-Vaca tetona-contestó la pelinegra mayor, mientras buscan su toalla.

-Al menos soy más alta-se burló la Kitsune.

-Estas segura que eres una Kitsune, te pareces más a un Yeti-Contestó la Sitri mayor quitándose las panties, para después ponerse la toalla alrededor de su torso alto.

-Maldita mocosa del diablo-hablo la kitsune antes de lanzándose hacia ella.

-Soy 2 meses mayor que tú-dijo la matriarca Ancalagon antes de salir corriendo como niña pequeña al baño.

-Te esperas-grito la Kitsune terminado de desvestirse, mientras que salía corriendo desnuda con la toalla en la mano.

-Porque siempre me toca cuidar niñas con cuerpo de mujer-dijo resignada la pelinegra menor, terminado de desvestirse y ponerse la toalla.

-Ahhhh no, eso no...

* * *

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Irina Apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde-gritaba el castaño Ancalagon a su amiga, que llevaba 35 minutos buscando unos aretes.

-Voy bajando-hablo la castaño mientras bajaba vistiendo una blusa holgada de color blanco, con unos jean de color negro, junto a unos tenía de color negro con rayas blancas.

-Valla-Nya, por fin llegaste-Nya...me dio sueño-hablo la Nekomata antes de convertirse en una gata bebé de color negro y de un salto, para nada natural subirse al hombro del castaño y después meterse dentro de la camisa del castaño.

-Sal de ahí Kuroka-San, no creo que a Serafall le guste verla así-hablo la Asdgardiana peliplata a la gata.

-Nyaaa-maullo la pequeña gatita a forma de defensa.

-Dice que no le importa, y que si no fuera porque Issei es más poderoso que ella, ya lo hubiera violado salvajemente-hablo la castaña Nephelim.

-Dos cosas...¿cómo la entiendes?, y segundo la única que me tocado más allá del abdomen a sido Serafall-hablo el castaño mirando la castaña con cara de "WTF".

-Me enseñó anoche, realmente es muy fácil...mira, Nya Nyaa Nyan Nyaann-dijo la castaña de coletas haciendo como un gata con su mano derecha.

-Definitivamente más raras no pueden ser ustedes dos-dijo el castaño alejándose un poco de su amiga de la infancia, mientras sacaba de su camisa a la Nekomata, y la mandaba a volar.

-NYAAAAAA...

* * *

 **Spa X, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Onee-sama no te duermas-hablo de manera firme la heredera Sitri a su hermana mayor, que estaba adormitándose en las aguas termales.

-Deberías dejarla, parece cansada-hablo la rubia de orejas y cabello rubio.

-Lo debería, sólo durmió unas tres horas-hablo la ojivioleta, mientras se acercaba a su Hernán y se le hacía al lado.

-Y eso, porque tan poco... ¿muy ocupada en su vida marital?-dijo la rubia a forma de burla.

-Ahora no tanto...o eso parece-contestó la heredera Sitri, antes de sentir como su hermana recostaba su cabeza en un hombro.

-A ¿qué te refieres?-preguntó la rubia curiosa.

-Na-Na-Nada-tartamudeo la ojivioleta.

-Ahh, So-tan no deberías hacerle eso a Onee-chan... ¡Ah! para Issei, para...-dijo entre sueños la matriarca Ancalagon, mientras agarraba fuertemente a la menor de los Sitri.

-Parece que está soñando contigo-respondió la líder Yokai con sorna.

-No es gracioso...

* * *

 **Mansión Gremory:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Todo había salido desacuerdo a lo planeado por el castaño, Serafall se estaba relajando junto Sona y Yasaka.

Sólo lo estaba en la mansión Gremory estaban Rossweissei, Kuroka y Irina.

Y como último detalle estaba reunidos "sólo" ellas 3, y las chicas del sequito Gremory...en un largo, largo silencio incómodo.

Hasta que por fin alguien lo rompió.

-Wow, están cambiadas-Nya...su esencia de nota perturbada-Nya-hablo la Nekomata mayor.

-No esperaba verte aquí Onee-sama-contestó la Nekomata de pelo blanco, mientras observaba a su hermana mayor...tan cerca de lo que ella quería, o eso pensaba.

-Asia-chan, Xenovia-chan, ¿cómo les vas?-preguntó la castaña de tiara y cola de demonio.

-Irina-san, Kuroka-san, Rossweissei-san,...es bueno verlos de nuevo-hablo tímidamente la rubia ex-monja.

Y así continuaron una larga ronda de "Saludos", preguntas y demás cuestiones, ignorando lo verdaderamente importante.

La presencia del castaño Ancalagon, acompañado de su súper Loli Dragona.

Los cuales estaban sentadas en la sala del lugar, el castaño en asiento para uno, y la pelinegra en su regazo.

-Que fraternidad la de ustedes...señoritas Gremorys-hablo el castaño, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la diosa del infinito.

-Ise/Issei-hablaron todas las chicas del séquito Gremory, al reconocer aquella voz.

-Buen día, y por cierto es Lord Ancalagon-dijo el castaño mirando de forma arrogante y relajada a las chicas Gremory, al igual que hacía una seña a las demás.

-Y ¿Serafall?-preguntó la pelirroja Gremory.

-Por ahí, ¿porque?... ¿la extrañas?-hablo en forma de burla el castaño Ancalagon.

-Para nada, sólo quería saber si me tocaba hacerle aseo a la casa...después queda oliendo a perra-dijo la Gremory acercándose a la sala, para después sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-Nunca pensé que olieras a perra-dijo el castaño a forma de burla.

-Sabes si eres detestable a estos, así no eras antes Ise-dijo la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-Antes era peor, más estúpido y pedante, te gustan los hombres así...si es asi no entiendo por qué no te comprometiste con el heredero Phenex-contestó el castaño sin inmutarse.

-Tampoco eras tan maduro-dijo la heredera.

-Bueno el caso es este, mira Rias Gremory...sé que estas consiente de que ya me casé y no fue contigo, además de que ya no me casare contigo, ni con nadie de tu sequito, y por ultimo hice un cambio de piezas con tus padres, así que Rossweiseei es mía-hablo el castaño mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-NO-dijo firmemente la pelirroja.

-No ¿que?, tus padres ya lo han aprobado mi estimada Rias, así que esto es así...ya no te amo ni a ti, ni a ninguna de tus siervas. Además aprovechó para decirte que renunció a la protección de tus alfiles y al deseo de cambiar mis fichas, y por lo de Rossweissei no te preocupes, ya lo aprobaron tus padres, sin más, nos veremos luego-hablo el castaño para después a forma de burla darle un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja, y al poco después irse dándose la vuelta para después irse junto a la peliplata, la Nekomata y su amiga de infancia.

-No me rendiré así de fácil Issei, algún día caerás a mis pies, y cuando eso pase te haré mi esclavo, harás todo-

-Lo siento, no escuche nada, estaba hablando con mi esposa-hablo el castaño con un celular en la mano.

-Te odio...

* * *

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Era ya el ocaso del día, mientras tanto las dos Kitsunes estaban en uno de los tantos cuartos de la mansión Ancalagon, pasando tiempo madre-hija, por otro lado la heredera Sitri se encontraba haciendo una pequeña tesis para el final del semestre, y nuestras amada y adorada Serafall de hallaba en el vestíbulo de bienvenida dando vueltas furiosamente, como si fuera un depredador esperando a su presa.

Y en este caso la presa era su esposo, se había ido a la mansión Gremory sin avisarle.

-Nyaaa, que bueno es llegar a casa-Nya-dijo la Nekomata entrando por la puerta principal.

-Tienes razón...tengo una pereza, pero tengo que hacer tareas de la Academia-hablaron al Unísono los dos castaños.

-Ya es tarde, Ophis-san ¿me acompañas a hacer la cena?-preguntó la Valkiria peliplata, que oficialmente ya era una Ancalagon.

-Vamos-dijo la pelinegra, cambiando la espalda del castaño por la de Valkiria.

-Issei...-hablo la pelinegra de coletas, sentada en un trono de hielo viendo a los demás entrar a la mansión.

-Yo me voy a jugar con estambre-dijo la Nekomata, convirtiéndose en gato y saliendo a correr.

-La cena-dijo la Valkiria saliendo a paso rápido, con la Súper Loli en su espalda.

-También me voy a jugar con estambre-dijo la castaña de forma acelerada, para al rato salir a correr detrás de su maestra.

-Yo...hay una excusa para esto-hablo el castaño nerviosamente.

-¿Ahh Si?... ¿cuéntamela?-dijo de forma fría y cortante la dama de hielo.

-Esto...sucede que...adiós-

 ***CRACK***

Sonó la estaca de hielo que lanzó la pelinegra contra su esposo, la cual le cayó al lado dé los pies cuando intentó huir.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?-dijo el castaño asustado, su esposa no por nada antes era una Satán.

-Vamos a hablar Ise-chan-contesto de manera fría la Sitri.

-Das miedo...

 **Meanwhile With Sona:**

-Haber se supone que esto da esto y allá aquello, y esto...estoy aburrida-hablo para su misma la pelinegra, mientras inconscientemente comenzaba a dibujar algo, más bien a alguien.

-Ahhhh... ¿qué puedo hacer?-se preguntaba una y otra vez la heredera Sitri.

-¡Ya se!-dijo la Sitri acordándose del trato con su madre.

-Valla, no sabía que conocieras tan detalladamente el cuerpo de Issei-san-hablo la Valkiria, sacando de la burbuja a la pelinegra, para que darse cuenta que había dibujado a Issei acostado y sin camisa.

-Y tu como sabes que es así-dijo la Sitri a modo de defensa.

-Yo...yo, esto y aquello, baño, yo el, el...hablo nerviosa la peliplata, para que poco después comenzará a fantasear con la imágenes de aquel a vez que le pido el favor al castaño de que fingiera ser su novio.

-KYAAAAA, PARA SERAFALL, NO JUEGUES CON ESO, SON TUS HIJOS TAMBIÉN-grito el castaño con pavor desde el 3 piso.

-MIS OVARIOS HYODO-grito apelado la matriarca Ancalagon.

-KYAAAAAA...

* * *

 **Grigori:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

En estos momentos había un caos total en la central de Grigori, había ocurrido algo que nunca pensaron posible.

Kokabiel había escapado...

* * *

 **Mansión Ancalagon, Hora De La Cena:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Mientras tanto en la cena, todos comían tranquilamente, excepto el castaño que estaba tirado en la sala, comiendo atreves de un pitillo. No era fácil comer con el cuerpo adolorido y con la cara llena de hematomas.

En cambio la sexy Nekomata de pelo negro están encerrada en su habitación reflexionando, el haber tenido tan cerca a la heredera de la facción Yokai y no darse cuenta le había dado cosas de que pensar.

-Por cierto Kunou-chan, como conoces a Sakura-chan-hablo la peliengra de coletas.

-Yo la vi después de su tú y Issei salieron de la oficina del 2 piso, yo salí después de ustedes...por cierto tienen que enseñarme ese hechizo, unieron he incrementaron su energía vital en tan poco tiempo-dijo de forma alegre la pequeña rubia.

 ***PAMM***

Sono el golpe que se dio la matriarca Ancalagon al entender que los había visto hace unos días en oficina de Issei.

 ***COF, COF, COOFF***

En cambio la madre de la pequeña Kitsune lo poco y ahoga al entender, sólo había una forma de realizar eso.

Al igual que él pobre castaño deje respirar al atorarse con el jugo.

-Issei no está respirando-hablo la Súper Loli.

-Ahhhh se me fue la mano otra vez-grito la pelinegra de coletas al sentir su enlace debilitarse.

-¿Crees que este bien?-pregunto la castaña a la líder Yokai que estaba del color del cabello de Maou Satán.

-Si claro...

* * *

REVIEWS

 ** _*Invitado-chan*_**

 ** _Espere atento el presupuesto._**

 ** _PDT:_**

 ** _Mide tus palabras amigo...ellos nos vigilan._**

 ** _* .946*_**

 ** _No es puta...es una mujer con urgencia sexual._**

 ** _*Dark Blade 2017*_**

 ** _Cuando quieras amigo._**

 ** _*antifanboy*_**

 ** _Respecto a mi señor Lucifer lo voy a tomar lo un lado más liberal, en si o base es que dios se estaba volviendo débil gracias a los humanos, al igual que ellos ansiaban más libertades._**

 ** _Lo de Azrael no iba a manejar de otra forma, pero dije "un Azrael acá, y en U.F también es mucho"._**

 ** _PDT:_**

 ** _No serán los de Salomón así como dice en canon bíblico, pero si algo que potenciara los poderes de la primera línea de mando del clan Ancalagon (Issei, Serafall, Sona, Irina, Kuroka, Ross, Yasaka, Kunou y Reynare)._**

 ** _PDT2:_**

 ** _Están vez se va a joder a los dioses del Balcánicos y Alpinos (Griegos y Romanos)._**

 ** _*rioney sawada dragneel*_**

 ** _A mi pesar te va tocar esperar._**

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos, como van, como siempre espero que bien._**

 ** _Que tal el capitulo de hoy, admito que deje cosas sueltas, pero eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo, respecto a lo de Rias lo hice así porque Issei desde hace días ya se las había cantado. Por otro lado queria preguntarles que romace quieren ver primero, el de Sona, el de Irina o el de Kuroka._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir se despide su servidor Artyon154._**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta nueva historia, espero que les guste, dejen sus Reviews.**

 **Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén pero como ya definitiva.**

 **-SERAFALL.**

 **-IRINA.**

 **-SONA.**

 **-ROSSWESISEE.**

 **-KUROKA.**

 **-REYNARE.**

 **-YASAKA.**

 **-OPHIS**

 **-KUNOU**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS.**


	11. ¿FANTASMA DEL PASADO?

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **Fantasmas Del Pasado**

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Eran las primeras horas de actividad en mansión, en las cuales el patriarca Ancalagon se preparaba para visitar el territorio Phenex.

La heredera Sitri se bañaba para irse a la universidad.

La Nekomata junto a la castaña estaban jugando eroges desde la noche anterior.

La caída resucitada estaba en su habitación-prisión, dando vueltas en su cama...pensando en cómo escapar.

La súper Loli junto a la pequeña Kitsune rubka se estaban bañando junto a la peliplata Rossweissei, y la líder Yokai estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Y la matriarca Ancalagon estaba intentado escribir los guiones para los próximos de su serie, mientras estaba recostaba en su cama...con el señor fruncido.

-Arrggg Maldita sea-hablo exasperada la pelinegra Ancalagon, que al no haberse bañado aún no tenía puestas sus coletas.

 ***Toc*Toc*Toc***

-Sera-chan, voy saliendo...me avisas cualquier cosa, te amo-dijo el castaño después de tocar la puerta de su habitación, en la cual no había dormido la noche anterior.

-Sí, si, si lo que sea-dijo enojada la pelinegra, mientras tiraba al carajo una bola de papel con el guion escrito.

-Adiós...-dijo rendido el castaño, su amada ojivioleta de había enojado con el.

Así que son más el castaño se fue del lugar, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba la madre de Kunou.

-Buenos días Issei-san-saludo la rubia alegremente, mientras sostenía un sartén donde fritaba unos huevos.

-Buenos días Yasaka-san-dijo el castaño en un tono de voz normal, mientras buscaba en la nevera su desayuno de soltero...un vaso de leche junto a unos panes con mantequilla.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-preguntó la rubia, acercándose peligrosamente al esposo de su vieja amiga.

-No tengo tiempo-contesto el castaño de forma natural, cosa que llamo la atención de la rubia, no sintió ni una pizca de lujuria al estar el tan cerca de ella.

-Ya veo-dijo la rubia examinada su aura con suma dedicación.

-Bueno me voy, llego en la noche-dijo el castaño retirándose de la cocina.

-curioso...no estaba tan impregnado en el aura de Serafall-dijo la rubia, para después seguir cocinando.

-Oka-sama, Ophis-chan me dijo que para hacer crecer mis pecho tenían que ser sobados por Issei-San-dijo la rubia menor llegando a donde su mamá.

-{Que clase de cosas hace esa dragona}-se dijo a sí misma la rubia mayor.

-[Lo mismo me preguntó, porque tienes recuerdos de Issei Desnudo...aunque son muy antiguos]-dijo otra voz en la cabeza de la mayor.

-{¿Quién eres?}-Dijo alarmada la rubia.

-[Me presento, muchos me conocen como el dragón de los sueños, aunque en realidad soy dragona]-dijo la voz desconocida.

-{¿Great Red?}-pregunto la rubia dentro de propia su mente.

-[Exacto Querida hija del sol naciente]-dijo la voz, que poco a poco empezaba a tomar forma suave y delicada, como el de una mujer de entre 20 a 25 años.

-Oka-sama se está quemando-dijo la rubia menor, sacando de los pensamientos a su madre.

-ARRRRGGG-grito fuertemente la matriarca Ancalagon, sintió una presencia que la molesto de sobre manera, ocasionado que de forma involuntaria congelará toda la estructura de la mansión.

-NOOOOOO-gritaron al unísono la Nekomata y la castaña, estaban por llegar al ultimo escenario 18, que además era un final secreto junto a la misteriosa "Yuno-senpai".

-KYAAAAA-grito fue la heredera, a la cual le cayeron varias gotas de agua congelada en el cuerpo, cosa que hizo que se muriera de frío.

-¡LIBRE SOY, LIBRE SOY!-grito alegre la caída, al ver que podía romper el cielo, pero no duró mucho, ya que se dio cuenta que apareció la peliplata junto a 18 versiones de Serafall vestidas de policía de hielo.

-Esto no es normal...

* * *

 **Territorio Phenex:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-En unos momentos lo atenderán Lord y Lady Phenex-dijo una de la Maids que estaban en la entrada de ostentosa mansión Phenex.

-Entiendo-dijo el castaño Ancalagon, que iba vestido para la ocasión, de traje de color azul rey y corbata de color rojo escarlata, haciendo así un gran contraste.

Y así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que una voz conocida por el castaño interrumpido en el lugar.

-Hyodo Issei, es raro verte por aquí... ¿a qué vienes?-dijo la voz del heredero Phenex.

-Ohh...Raiser Phenex, no esperaba verte aquí, pensé que de seguro estarías perdiendo el tiempo en tus siervas-hablo con arrogancia el castaño.

-Vengo de eso, ¿y tú sigue enamorado de tu mano?-contestó con sorna el rubio con cara de delincuente.

-Hijo mío, así no se trata a un Patriarca con gran influencia sabes-hablo una hermosa mujer largo cabello rubio, que vestía un traje de Cóctel de color rojo, con detalles en amarillo oro, típico de los Phenex

-Como...es imposible que ya te hayas casado con Rias-dijo sorprendido el rubio, unir piezas, más arrogante de lo normal+patriarca*influencia=matrimonio con Risa Gremory.

-¿Rias?...hasta donde se ninguna Sitri ha llevado ese nombre-contestó el castaño.

-Sona Sitri... ¿Desde cuándo?-exclamo rl rubio sorprendido.

-Raiser, no sé en qué mundo has estado, pero no es mi lo uno ni lo otro-hablo el castaño a forma de burla.

-Hijo, estas frente a Lord Ancalagon, patriarca del clan extra Ancalagon, su esposa Serafall Ancalagon-dijo un hombre de aspecto maduro, de cabello rubio, al igual que tenía una barba igual a Lord Gremory, por no decir su traje, el cual era igual, sólo que este era dijo y sus detalles eran color amarillo oro.

-Serafall...La Maou Leviatán, imposible-dijo impactado el rubio heredero.

-Te invito a salir una semana para que vuelvas a la realidad, ahora me voy a hablar con sus padre heredero Phenex-dijo el castaño de forma tranquila.

-Eso haré-dijo el rubio menor, dirigiéndose a la salida de la mansión.

-Como protector de nuestra hija hemos estado al tanto de todo tu progresó...así que escuchamos atentos tu propuesta Lord Ancalagon-dijo la mujer rubia, con una sonrisa pícara, pensando lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Qué lástima, venía era a cortar lazos con su hija...

* * *

 **Resistencia Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que el castaño Issei se había ido de su casa, seguido al poco tiempo por la heredera Sitri a su universidad.

Luego las dos lolis junto a la peliplata, que se fueron al parque de atracciones.

Después de la Nekomata junto a la castaña, que se fueron a recorrer el mundo en busca de cierto Eroges y demás cosas coleccionables de cierto animes ecchi, como Elementary School DzD, Ta Hate Stop, Shinmui nao mo Tastemant, Elementary School Of The Live, Saekun ma Qwusar, y otros muchos más.

Sólo se quedaron en casa la caída y primera novia del patriarca Ancalagon, la Pelinegra Ancalagon; que por alguna razón hoy decidió no peinarse con sus típicas colas de caballo, en cambio dejo suelto su largo cabello de color negro azulado profundo, incluso más azul que el su hermana, al igual que al estar encerrada en su búnker, nadie se dio cuenta que sus ojos de color violeta se tornaron de color rojo carmesí, dignos de la más pura Vassago, tanto que si propia madre los viera le daría envidia.

Al igual que sus pupilas estaban como las de un reptil, rasgadas y de color verde esmeralda, contrastando a la perfección con el color de sus iris.

Mientras tanto la líder Yokai de encontraba meditando, buscando aquellos recuerdos de los que le hablo "Great Red".

-{Te amo, por favor no me dejes...dejare todo por ti}-resonó la voz del castaño Ancalagon en su cabeza.

-{Yo No...Sólo fue un juego sabes, nada personal}-escuchó de la voz de ella misma hace cientos de años.

-{Yasaka-san, por favor...eres todo lo que tengo, no me queda nada más, te lo pido}-escuchó decir de un hombre de unos 25 años, ¿de misma aparecía del castaño?, sólo que un poco más alto y corpulento, y en vez de tener sus encantadores ojos color café, eran de color verde esmeralda.

-{Entiéndelo Hikoshi Hyodo, yo amo a, no a ti, fuiste bueno, pero ya me has servido}-hablo la una versión mucho más joven que ella.

-{Te maldigo Yasaka, serás infeliz, Dios te castigará durante cientos de años, todos los hombres que ames que no sean de mi sangre se harán sufrir}-dijo el castaño, dándose la vuelta con un mar de lágrimas en los ojos.

-[No sabías que era un descendiente del Gran Salomón, Yahvé lo tenía en gran estima, por ello sus descendientes siempre llegan tan lejos aún después de su muerte, Leónidas I, Julio César, Jesús, Gengis Kan, Merlín, Carlomagno, Julio II, Abe No Seimei, Carlos I, Iván el Terrible, Napoleón, N. Tesla, Otto Von Bismark, Hitler, J.F Kenedy, Freddie Mercury, Ichie Ishibumi y ahora Hyodo Issei]-hablo de nuevo la voz de Great Red.

-{¿Qué quieres decir con eso?}-dijo impresionada la rubia.

-[Que la maldición sigue en ti...deberías estar gustosa que hubo una mujer que amo de verdad a Hikoshi, sin ella tal vez nunca fueras feliz, deberías aprovechar eso sabes]-hablo la MegaDragona, mostrándose como una mujer de unos 25 años, de pechos humildes y de cabello rojo mezclado con rosa, al igual que recreaba una imagen de una muy joven Penemue, la caída más poderosa de Grigori.

-{¿Entonces Issei tan bien es un caído?}-preguntó alarmada la rubia, reconocía perfectamente a la última integrante de SLS.

-[Para nada, Hikoshi murió luego de una batalla con una pareja Nekomatos muy poderosos...creo que eran abuelos de la Nekomata que vive con ustedes]-aclaró la dragona pelirroja.

-{Y ¿cómo tuvo descendientes?}-preguntó la rubia.

-[¿Sabes cómo se desahogó el pobre Hikoshi?]-preguntó la dragona.

-{No ¿qué hizo?}-dijo curiosa la rubia.

-[De volvió un don Juan, buscado llenar el vacío con ayuda del placer y el licor, y así conoció a la esposa de un señor feudal, con la que tuvo una aventura y así nació el que sería llamado el "Rey Demonio Del Sexto cielo"]-dijo la dragona.

-{¿Nobunaga?}-preguntó la rubia.

-[Correcto mi querida hija del sol naciente]-dijo la dragona.

* * *

 **Territorio Phenex:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Ahhh, más...Ahhh-sonaban los gemidos de placer, provenientes de las miles de Maids, que al simple chasquido de los dedos del Patriarca Phenex, habían iniciado una orgía lésbica monumental.

-Todas ellas serán tuyas, podrás hacer lo que quieras de ella-hablo fuertemente Lord Phenex, los gemidos no dejaban escuchar su voz mejor.

-No las necesito-dijo el castaño de forma fría.

-Te ofrezco a mi esposa-dijo el rubio exasperado, no sabía el por qué pero debía tener una alianza con el clan Ancalagon.

-Aceptaré con estos términos-dijo el castaño.

-Te escuchó-hablo el rubio, sin darle opinión a su esposa de opinar.

-Primero:

No seré yo, será ni tercer hijo cuando cumpla 15 años.

-Segundo:

Tu esposa dejará de serlo, para convertirse en la de mi hijo.

-Tercero:

No podrás volver ni tocar, ni ver a tu esposa, será desde ahora mi alfil.

-Aceptó-dijo sin pensarlo el rubio.

-Bueno Señorita Alice venga conmigo, sus cosas luego estarán el casa-dijo el castaño, a lo cual la mujer hizo caso.

-No veremos pronto Lord Ancalagon, espero ansioso su tercer heredero-dijo alegre el rubio.

-Que así sea Lord Phenex-dijo el castaño, para que segundos después se fuera en un círculo mágico junto a la Phenex.

* * *

 **Horas Más Tarde, Residencia Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Ya habían llegado todas las chicas, menos la Nekomata y compañía, que estaban en Italia, visitado una tienda de menjurjes, que en los siguientes meses le ayudaría en sus vidas.

-Onee-chan, cual es mejor, ¿Sistros o Ryujin?-preguntó la heredera Sitri, la cual tenía en su regazo a Kunou en forma de Zorro echada durmiendo.

-Me gusta más Sistros, se ve más impotente-hablo la pelinegra Ancalagon, la cual estaba peinado a Ophis.

-Porque tengo que escucharlas, son exasperantes-hablo la caída, la cual estaba al lado de Yasaka que estaba hablaba telepáticamente con Ophis.

-No seas amargada, vivirás mucho tiempo con nosotras, así que es mejor que te acostumbres-dijo la peliplata mientras le ofrecía unos Pocky.

-Gracias-dijo en un tono inaudible para la mayoría.

-Bueno me voy a la cama-dijo la heredera Sitri, para al rato levantarse he irse junto con Kunou en forma de zorro, al fin y al cabo no le veía problema.

-Que descanses So-tan-dijo Serafall entretenida en el peinado de Ophis.

-Bueno me voy a hacer lo mismo, ¿me acompañas Reynare?-hablo la Valkiria peliplata levantándose junto a la caída, la cual no dijo nada.

En el momento sólo quedaron Serafall, Ophis y Yasaka, las cuales estaban hipermega concentradas en lo que hacían.

Serafall peinando a Ophis.

Ophis construyendo su plan DSL.

Y Yasaka pensando y aclarando su mente.

-Serafall, corre-dijo la Loli pelinegra, en su típico tono de voz monótono y frío.

Y así sin más, sin pensarlo dos veces la pelinegra se volvió un rayo azul que corrió a su habitación, para después salir de la casa.

Algo había mal...su lazo con Issei era débil, fue cuando entonces recordó:

"El alma de un dragón sola es débil, en compañía de lo que quiere es Inmortal".

* * *

 **Ciudad Ordog:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Hace tan poco era una noche normal en el Inframundo, demonios jóvenes recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en busca de diversión.

Las prostitutas listas en sus esquinas.

Una que otra alma descarriada muerta en un callejón.

Pero todo cambio cuando el castaño Ancalagon, que pasó volando por la ciudad, fue lanzado brutalmente contra el suelo, destruyendo a su paso una zona comercial, y dejando un lindo cráter en el suelo.

-Ahahaha, sigues siendo débil Sekiryuutei, tan fácil caes, ha pasado un tiempo, deberías ser un poco más fuerte-exclamó una voz en el cielo, que pronto cundió el pánico en la ciudad, mientras que el castaño se quedó mudo al reconocer esa voz.

-Kokabiel...-susurro el castaño levantándose del suelo, mientras ponía en función su armadura.

-Vamos mocoso, muéstrame lo que tienes-exclamó el caído con cara de duende.

-No se si debería perder tiempo contigo-dijo el castaño confiado, aunque sabía que no está mi 40% de su capacidad, alejarse de su luz lo volvía débil.

-Bueno comencemos-dijo el caído, para después abalanzarse sobre el castaño, el cual con un amague logró esquivar el puño del caído, y en cambio darle uno fuertemente en la cara, mandándolo lejos de su poción.

Pero forma casi inmediata el caído se acercó velozmente al castaño, al cual por estar desprevenido recibió una tanda de puños en la cara y el abdomen.

-Eres débil Sekiryuutei, que te ha pasado, la última vez eras más fuerte-hablo el caído antes de agarrar al castaño de la cabeza y estamparlo contra el suelo una y otra vez, haciendo otra cráter, y otro y otro y otro.

-ARRGGGG-grito el caído al sentir como su brazo izquierdo era atravesado por una estaca de hielo.

-SUÉLTALO-grito la matriarca Ancalagon, mientras desprendía un aura negra y densa.

-Ohh, que hace aquí la diablita Sitri-dijo a forma de burla el caído. Al igual que tiraba al carajo el cuerpo del castaño.

-Que haces aquí cuervo asqueroso, deberías estar pudriéndote en la Judeca-dijo de forma cortante la pelinegra.

-Que tienes Sitri, estas rara...además vinisteis por este mocoso, ¿Quién te mandó?...¿Sirzechs?-preguntó el caído, recordado con odio la figura de gran líder durante la guerra de la Sitri, recordado como con ella lideraba las legiones de demonios en contra de Grigori, y se alzaba siempre victoriosa.

-Nadie me mando, sólo vine por lo que es mío-contestó la pelinegra, mientras que igual que horas antes sus ojos cambiaban de color.

-Que miedo, mira como tiemblo-hablo el caído burlándose de la Sitri, tanto que olvidó que tenía a otro demonio clase Suprema a sus espaldas.

-Deberías tenerlo, estaba en condiciones óptimas de lucha, pero ahora si...tengo a mi reina junto a mí-dijo el castaño desde atrás del caído, y este al igual que su esposa tenía un aura demás y de color rojo con varios detalles negros.

-Imposi-

 ***CRACK***

Sono el cuerpo de caído al ser golpeado fuertemente por el castaño.

Además que la pelinegra al poco tiempo se lanzó hacia el caído que estaba en el suelo, y al chocar hizo otro cráter y dejó una estela de polvo.

-ARRRGGGG-grito el caído al sentir como la Sitri gracias al impulso y su fuerza le había terminado de atravesar el brazo izquierdo, amputándoselo en el acto.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo la pelinegra, acercándose al castaño.

-Un poco magullado, pero estoy bien y tú, ¿Qué pasó con tus ojos?-contestó el castaño retirando la máscara de su armadura.

-¿Que paso con mis ojos?-preguntó la pelinegra confundida.

-Están de otro color, son rojos con verde-dijo el castaño posando su mano derecha en la mejilla de su esposa

-Ohh...-

-Vassago-dijeron los dos al unísono, para segundos después comenzar a reírse.

 ***ZAZ***

 ***CRACk***

Sonó un cúmulo de luz que había lanzado el caído, el cual la pareja detuvo con un escudo.

-Valla poder más débil-dijeron los esposos al Unísono, para después lanzarse contra el caído, iniciando así un combate espléndido.

Obviamente para los Ancalagon.

Por cada puño Izquierdo que daba el castaño, la pelinegra daba uno derecha, luchando en una Sincronía total.

El caído estaba aterrorizado...sólo una vez en su vida había visto tal sincronía, y eso fue hace miles de años.

 ***BOOSTED***

Más terror entró en el caído, si con el poder actual el castaño lo estaba machacando, ¿Cómo sería con el doble?

-¡ALFARD MAXIMUM!-gritaron la pareja de esposos Ancalagon antes de lanzar al tiempo una bola de energía de color azul rey.

 ***BOOOMMM***

-Creería que con eso estaría bien-dijo el castaño desde la armadura; mientras el caído volvía a caer, aunque estaba vez bajaba con grandes quemaduras, hematomas, heridas sangrantes y demás.

-Yo igual, pero... ¿lo matamos o lo llevamos de nuevo con Grigori?-habló la Pelinegra, mientras descendía al suelo junto a su esposo.

-Lo mejor es matarlo-dijo el castaño, pero ¿desde cuándo el jovial castaño era una persona que no dudaba en matar?

-Está bien-dijo la esposa del castaño, haciendo crecer de la nada 7 estacas enormes de hielo.

-Te ayudo-hablo el castaño, haciendo lo mismo que su esposa, con la diferencia de que eran enormes bolas de fuego.

-ESPEREN-grito el caído con terror.

-Que quieres-hablo la ex-maou seria.

-Si me dejan vivir les diré quién fue el que me sacó de la Judeca-hablo de forma nerviosa el caído.

-Habla y te llevaré con Azazel-dijo el castaño.

-Era un tipo llamado Barhamar, tenía el cabello de color morado, sus ojos eran rojos...y tenía la orejas como un elfo-dijo el caído nervios.

-Ósea se parece a ti-dijo el castaño.

-Noo, él era alto y no tenía la piel de color muerto como la mia-contestó el caído...viva el auto-bullying.

-A mí me parece que eres alto-dijo la pelinegra deshaciendo las estacas de hielo.

-Yo utilizo tacones-murmuró el caído.

-Como, no te oímos bien-dijo la pelinegra, aunque si lo habían escuchado.

-{Ddraig graba esto}-hablo el castaño mentalmente.

-[Con gusto socio]-contestó el Dragón rojo.

-¡QUE YO UTILIZO TACONES, MIRALOS, MIRALOS!-grito el caído, mientras que alzaba uno de sus pies, dejando ver unos tacones largos, pero no eran de mujer...más bien parecían tacones que utilizaría un metalero, o un integrante de "KISS".

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

* * *

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una noche tranquila en la mansión, la peliplata estaba junto a la caída intercambiando conocimientos, experiencias y demás. Al parecer las dos habían logrado compenetrarse de buena manera en poco tiempo.

El par de lolis dormía abrazadas, mientras murmuraban cosas como "Onii-chan de mio; Yo me senté primero en ese regazo", y demás cosas.

Pero en cambio la noche era distinta para la heredera Sitri y la líder Yokai, las cuales se encontraban pensado; una aclarando sus ideas, su corazón lo desea pero su conciencia no, o eso parece; la rubia estaba recorriendo sus memorias con ayuda de una diosa dragona.

 **Mente De** **Sona:**

-No sé qué hacer...por donde mire está mal, no hay nada para mí-decía la menor de los Sitri.

-Falta un lugar querida-hablo el alma de la princesa Vassago.

-No hay nada más...sólo están eso, pero todo es malo, así no debería ser, tu misma lo dijiste "Tener más se una pareja es asqueroso y poco moral"-dijo la pelinegra con tristeza.

-Yeti-chan dice por ella, mas no por ti...nunca sentí algo por otra mujer, porque ella nunca permitió que se acercarán. Pero tu hermana quiere eso, ella quiere compartir esa ducha y gozó contigo, su segundo tesoro más preciado, ella no te quiere ver sufrir ni ver infeliz-hablo Sitri, mientras se acercaba al alma de su esposa, la cual lo recibió con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Te he dicho que me dejes de llamar yeti-reprendió la peliblanca.

-Basta los dos, no quiero ver este lugar de nuevo desorganizado-hablo fríamente la Sitri menor, helándole la sangre a los dos.

-Siii-contestaron los dos esposos asustados.

-Bien...digamos que aceptó lo que dicen, pero y si él no quiere nada conmigo-dijo la pelinegra cambiando a su actitud tímida y nerviosa.

-{Que bipolar}-pensaron los dos esposos al tiempo.

-Eres una Sitri/Vassago, y nosotros conseguimos lo que queremos-hablaron los dos esposos.

-Agradezco su ayuda...tara-

-Con sólo abuelos tenemos-dijeron los dos esposos con melancolía.

-Bueno, gracias por su ayuda abuelos-dijo la pelinegra despidiéndose de sus ancestros.

 **Habitación De Yasaka**

-No sé qué hacer...tienes alguna sugerencia-hablo la rubia de oreja de zorro viendo con duda a la mujer de cabellos rojos frente a ella.

-Ten un hijo con Issei, creería que así la maldición estaría saldada-dijo de forma estoica la dragona.

-Pero que dices, eso no es tan fácil-dijo casi gritando la rubia.

-Ay si, ahora eres la niña más buena del barrio...fuisteis una perra con Hikoshi, porque no serlo con su descendiente. A que temes, sólo Yahvé sabe cómo quitarte esa maldición, pero te tengo una noticia, está muerto desde ante que los de tu especie existieran-hablo de manera fuerte y hasta con cierto enojó la pelirrojo.

-ERA DISTINTA, ERA JOVEN, EL NO ESTABA CASADO-grito la rubia a forma de defensa...le dolía que alguien le sacará los trapitos sucios al tendedero.

-Sólo digo, has lo que sea...es tu culpa si sigues así-dijo la pelirroja acercándose a Kitsune.

-Me ¿puedes dejar sola?-preguntó la rubia.

-Nos veremos en unas semanas, me iba a quedar a ayudar a cierta joven, pero al parecer ella tiene sus demonios guardián...por cierto es una gran competidora-dijo la pelirroja desapareciendo de la mansión.

-demonios guardián...

* * *

 **Horas Atrás, Palacio Lucifer:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que el patriarca Ancalagon en compañía de la matriarca Phenex había llegado al Palacio Lucifer, hogar de su buen amigo Sirzechs, donde estaba conversando de varias cosas.

-Bueno...hablando del tema serio, necesito un favor tuyo-dijo el castaño al Lucifer.

-¿Cuéntame que es?-contestó el Pelirrojo.

-Necesito que Alice se quede acá, bajo tu protección hasta que tenga mi tercer Hijo con Serafall, no será mucho tiempo-hablo el castaño de forma natural.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido de Gremory.

-Bueno te explico mejor...

 **Minutos Después:**

-Oh ya veo, por mi no hay problema...Pero antes quiero saber algo-dijo el Satán cruzándose de piernas.

-Escucho-dijo el castaño.

-¿Como hiciste que Lord Phenex aceptara tan rapido?-preguntó el Lucifer curioso.

-Has ¿escuchado alguna vez de algo llamado el "Susurro del dragón"?-contestó el casataño de forma tranquila.

-Ignoró su significado-dijo el Maou.

-Es una técnica que sólo la pueden hacer cierto tipo de dragones, todo se hace de forma rápida, el objetivo es intimidar al otro ser con el aura del dragón...si se hace bien el otro ser aceptara cualquier petición del Dragón-contesto el castaño, mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba y volteaba a mirar a la rubia Phenex.

-Interesante...muy interesante-hablo el Maou Lucifer mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

-Alice, desnúdate y se mía-dijo de forma firme el Ancalagon, mientras que sin ninguno lo notará su aura era elevada a niveles monstruosos, pero forma tan veloz, que no el mismo Merlín se daría cuenta.

-Ahhh...Issei-sama, con gusto seré suya-dijo al rubia excitada, al igual que comenzaba a acercarse al castaño.

-Detente-hablo el castaño, repitiendo el proceso del aura.

-Wow, eso fue...Wow-dijo el Lucifer asombrado.

-Me siento rara-dijo la matriarca Phenex.

-También tiene ciertas consecuencias físicas-dijo el castaño, al percatarse como Dragón, que la temperatura de la rubia era más elevada que lo normal.

-Sin palabras, espero ver con que otras sorpresas vendrás adelante-dijo el Maou, con una sonrisa jovial.

-Entonces-dijo el castaño, mientras acercaba su mano al Lucifer.

-Con gusto...

* * *

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado unas horas después de que los esposos Ancalagon hubieran llegando a su casa, donde lo primero que hicieron la pareja fue irse a la cocina a comer algo y se quitaron la ropa, sucia.

Después de eso la pareja subió al 5 piso de la mansión agarrados de la mano, trayecto durante el cual no se dirigieron la palabra.

Lo mismo fue al llegar a la habitación, buscaron sus pijamas, unas toallas y se fueron al baño que compartían.

Donde la única diferencia fue el que estuvieran juntos en la tina, y que castaño le aplicara el shampoo a su esposa, y ella a él.

Al llegar a su habitación fue lo mismo, cada uno se puso la pijama que había sacado, encendieron el televisor y se pusieron a hacer cualquier cosa, menos ver televisión.

Así pasaron unos minutos.

Hasta que de la nada los dos se voltearon a ver, y comenzaron a besarse, y con el tiempo el calor de la habitación comenzó a subir.

En este momento ya había pasado el tiempo, y estos momentos los esposos estaban acurrucados, disfrutando del calor del otro.

-Te extrañaba...me sentía débil sin ti-hablo el castaño, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su esposa.

-Lo lamentó, siempre me comporto como una niña, y me sigo sintiendo así...es como un si hubiera hecho un berrinche por un dulce, y al final si tuve mi dulce-hablo la pelinegra, mientras apretaba fuertemente el pecho de su esposo.

-No me importaría ser un padre que malcriar a sus hijos, sabes que encantas como eres, con berrinches, sin berrinches, son coletas o sin coletas, fueras demonio, caída o Ángel, fueras lo que fueras-dijo el castaño, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de su esposa, y de igual manera con su mano libre acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su madre.

-Sigues siendo muy amable-dijo la pelinegra, gozando de la cercanía.

-Solo con cierta personas y hasta cierto punto...hay cosas que nunca perdonaría, al igual que estoy seguro que de verdad esa vez y me convertiría en un Dragón Maligno-hablo el castaño.

-¿Que no perdonas?-dijo la pelinegra comenzado a jugar con su esposo de nuevo.

-No lo sé...

 **Horas Después:**

-Lo ves, así se ven después de horas de procreación-hablaba la súper Loli pelinegra, la cual estaba dentro de la habitación de los patriarcas Ancalagon, junto a la Kitsune menor.

-Ohhh... ¿porque Ise-nii no lleva camisa, al igual que ella?-preguntó la inocente rubia.

-Sabes ¿qué es procrear?-hablo la pelinegra.

-¿No es cuando dos personas se quieren mucho?-dijo dudosa la rubia zorruda.

-Bueno si, pero no, mira estos dibujos...

 **Minutos Después:**

-Y eso Kunou-chan es procrear, eso hicieron ellos toda la noche-dijo la pelinegra, mientras guardaba un cuaderno de dibujos.

-...-la pequeña rubia está en blanco, eso había sido mucha información de golpe, al igual que su cara tenía un con rojo exorbitante.

-Ahhh...que horas serán-interrumpió la voz de la ex-heredera Sitri, la cual se había despertado, además de que al despertarse había hecho de lado la sabana a medio cubría su cuerpo, dejando esta vez su grandes pechos libres, y la vista de cualquier presenté.

-Pe-pe-pe-¡PECHOS!-grito de la nada Kunou, alertando a Serafall, y de paso despertando al castaño.

-Sera-chan...te he dicho que no me despiertes de esa forma, no bueno engañarme-dijo el castaño, el cual tenía el cuello lleno moretones, y en la muñeca de su mano izquierda detenía unas esposas.

-Esa no fui yo-dijo la pelinegra, para después acercase y compartir un beso con su esposo.

-Entonces quien fue-hablo el castaño al finalizar el beso con su esposa.

-Hay un par de lolis fisgonas...

* * *

 **Años Después, Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Otro día normal en la familia Ancalagon, los padres desayunando después una noche exhaustiva, ya qur el castaño había tenido su Secuencia de SDS semestral, noche en la cual el pobre castaño había sido exprimido hasta más no poder por la actual líder yokai, su diosa dragona, y la siempre activa Serafall.

Además de eso, los pequeños herederos Ancalagon y Sitri estaban corriendo por toda la sala, mientras jugaban.

-Ise despierta, termina de desayunar, hoy tenemos la primera reunión de los niños-hablo la matriarca Sitri a su esposo, el cual se hallaba dormido con la cara metida en los de cereales.

-Ahhh... ¿Porque hoy?-se quejó el castaño levantándose de la silla y marchándose a la ducha.

-Yo creo que está muy cansado-hablo tercera esposa del castaño Ancalagon, la hermosa Nephelim Shidou, la cual estaba pasando por la mesa en compañía de la hija mayor del clan Ancalagon.

-Pienso lo mismo, Kuroka-sana me dijo que se la pasaron jugando Twister con papá toda la noche-hablo la pequeña castaña.

 ***Cof*Cof*Cof***

-Pero que dices Mi-chan-hablo la madre de la pequeña, la matriarca Ancalagon.

-Eso me lo dijo Kuroka-sama-se defendió la pequeña, la cual era un clon de su madre, pero con los ojos color rojo y el cabello castaño como el de su padre.

-¡Issei!-grito alterada la ex-Valkiria.

-¡QUE SUCEDIÓ!-grito la matriarca Sitri.

-Se calló...y está vomitando-dijo alterada la peliplata.

-Que tendrá, ya pasó su Secuencia-hablo la ex-líder yokai que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen del desayuno.

-Tal vez alguna este embarazada-dijo de la nada la diosa Dragona.

-Es lo más probable, se puso peor cuando estaba en cinta de Sistros-hablo la matriarca Ancalagon.

-¿Pero quién será?-preguntó la caída que estaba enseñándole a comer a su hijo de 2 años.

-¿Donde esta Kuroka?-dijo la menor de la Kitsunes.

-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-sonó el grito de la Nekomata desdé el segundo piso.

-Creo que si es verdad-dijo la última esposa del castaño, la cual traía en brazos al menor de los hijos Ancalagon.

-Vamos ver-dijo emocionada la matriarca Ancalagon.

Después de todo Kuroka era la única que había logrado quedar embarazada sin ayuda de alguna Secuencia.

-Mike, tu ve y busca a Alice-San, dile que te lleve al lugar 66-hablo o pelinegra de coletas a su penúltimo hijo, el cual tenía 5 años.

-Si señora-dijo el pequeño saliendo a buscar a la que sería su esposa.

-Bueno chicas, tenemos un 200-12, ¿qué haremos?-hablo la Matriarca Ancalagon.

-Haremos, haremos...vamos hacer una fiesta tipo 2-22-dijo o líder yokai alegre.

-Perfecto, por cierto y Issei-dijo la peliplata llegando a la mesa.

-Tú lo deberías cuidar-dijo la Loli Dragona.

-Hace unos momentos comenzó a convulsionar y a decir "Satanás es mi pastor, bla, bla, bla, bla, el hermosas vírgenes rubias me dará, y cosas así-dijo la peliplata de forma tranquila.

-Onee-sama, ¿eso no es muy normal cierto?-preguntó la matriarca Sitri un poco alterará.

-Para nada...

* * *

 ** _REVIEWS_**

 ** _*Irbexnai*_**

 ** _No se, tal vez si, tal vez no._**

 ** _*antifanboy*_**

 ** _Pues con Kokabiel...sera el bufón, lo quiero humillar y hacerle otras cosas. Ya me han intentado joder pero no han podido, esos no pueden con Issei, ademas esto es el inframundo, no la tierra._**

 ** _No es que sea literal, Lucifer no veía al mismo padre fuerte y estricto de siempre, ahora era por así decirlo una marica(no soy homofóbico, es un ejemplo no literal) que era muy permisivo con sus_** ** _creaciones, es decir los humanos._**

 ** _PDT:_**

 ** _Un Issei en modo Yahvé...seria interesante, sobre todo por las vírgenes._**

* * *

Hola a todos como les va, en el capitulo de hay trate muchos temas, como la descendía de Salomón, y si en mi Fic Jesús no es hijo de dios, al igual que vieron el como estoy entrelazando el pasado de todos entre si, y por ultimo queria decir que Issei no es que este débil, sino que por lo mismo de que casi que cae, el depende mucho de su relación con Serafall, por eso es que Ddraig le había aconsejado buscar mas fuentes de sustento por así decirlo, porque di por una pelea fuerte entre Serafall y Issei, el último se va la v3rg4 y punto.

PTD: Los reto a que adivinen cuales eran lo animes a los que hice referencia con Kuora y Irina

PTD: Aprovecho para o¡informales que mi Fic "Unión De Facciones" entrara en un Hiatus hasta nuevo aviso.

Como siempre cualquier duda inquietud lab respondo en las reviews, les agradeceria que le hechen un vistaso a mi nuevo proyecto llamado "Issei Lucifugue".

* * *

 ** _Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén pero como ya definitiva._**

 ** _-SERAFALL._**

 ** _-IRINA._**

 ** _-SONA._**

 ** _-ROSSWESISEE._**

 ** _-KUROKA._**

 ** _-REYNARE._**

 ** _-YASAKA._**

 ** _-OPHIS_**

 ** _-KUNOU_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS._**


	12. INVASIÓN A KYOTO

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **Invasión A Kyoto**

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno y eso fue lo que paso, nada raro...me reiré durante toda la eternidad al ver a Kokabiel como secretario de Semyazza-hablaba el patriarca Ancalagon, mientras que todos almorzaban y le prestaban atención.

-Ya veo, y que pago com la Phenezzz-preguntó la Loli Dragona, mientras se comía su segundo almuerzo.

-No comas con la boca llena-le regaño el castaño a la pelinegra, a lo cual está sólo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo en signo de afirmación.

-Bueno, Serafall querida vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo el patriarca Ancalagon a su esposa.

-Cierto, nos vemos luego-dijo la pelinegra dejando de comer, para después salir a correr al lado de su esposo.

-Suerte-dijeron todas las demás, a excepción de la heredera Sitri que no estaba presente.

-Nyaaaa-grito recién llegada Nekomata, al haber chocado con el Castaño Ancalagon que iba de salida, además de que este quedará encima de ella en una pose comprometedora.

-Oh, Hola Issei-kun...estas practicando caídas, te fue muy bien, no siempre se ve a Kuroka sonrojarse-dijo la Nephelim castaña, que llegan después de su maestra.

-Ya veo, ¿que tal su viaje?-preguntó el castaño, sin dejar de estar encima de la Pelinegra.

-Estuvo bien, fue tranquilo, y gastamos casi todo el dinero que Opfhis-chan nos dio.

-Interesante, a ¿donde fueron?-preguntó el castaño.

-Nyaaa, Ise-Nya detente...Nyyaaahh-gimió la Nekomata al sentir como su entrepierna rozaba "accidentalmente" con la rodilla del castaño. Cosa que hizo de forma casi inmediata este se levantara.

-Que atrevido Iseei-kun...aún después de casado no has dejado de ser una bestia sexual, mi deber como amiga de la infancia tuya es ayudarte a desahogarte, puedes utilizar mi cuerpo cuando quieras-dijo la castaño, mientras se acercaba de forma sensual al castaño Ancalagon.

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA!-gritaron todas las que estaban comiendo, a excepción de Yasaka, Reynare, Sona porque no estaba y Serafall.

-El es mío...perras-dijo Serafall mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol y se llevaba arrastrado a su esposo.

-¡OHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Reynare.

-Morte-dijeron todas las demás, mientras se acercaban a la caída.

-¡ROSS-SAN, YOKAI-SAN AYUDAAAA!-gritaba súplicas a la Valkiria y la líder Yokai, las cuales hacían la vista gorda.

-Vamos a hacer sopa de cuervo-dijo Opfhis con una aura negra y pesada.

-Si...-contestó la rubia menor, la cual llevaba unas esposas en sus manos además de una hoz.

-Vamos a divertirnos-Nyaaa...

* * *

 **Universidad De Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno te veo luego Tsubaki-san-dijo la heredera Sitri, mientras se despida de su reina.

-Sona-San...te pasa algo, te ves distraída-pregunto la reina Sitri de forma amable, no siempre se veía a su rey distraída en clases de la dilación del tiempo.

-No es nada, no te preocupes-contestó la ojivioleta, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba a buscar a alguien.

A lo cual la reina sólo hizo caso, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Así que sin más la heredera Sitri fue primera a la cafetería en busca de algo de tomar.

-Ohh Sona, ¿cómo vas?...no es muy común verte por aquí-hablo la Heredera Gremory que también caminaba sola.

-Rias...-mascullo la pelinegra, la última vez que se vieron las cosas eran tensas, mejor dicho las cosas desde hace un año simrpe eran tensas.

-¿Cómo están tu padres?, no los he visitado desde hace como 2 años, me imagino que deben estar contentísimos, al fin su hija mayor está casada-hablo con burla la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba a Sona.

-Porque tan ofensiva Rias, ¿te han hecho algo?-preguntó la Pelinegra elevando poco a poco su aura.

-Claro que me han hecho algo, tu hermana arruinó mi vida, si ella no se hubiera metido en estos momentos-

-¡TU ESTARIAS CARBONIZADA JUNTO A TODO TU SÉQUITO, Y A LO MEJOR HASTA MEDIO INFRAMUNDO ESTARIA ARDIENDO EN LLAMAS DE DOLOR Y VENGANZA!-grito la heredera, se sentía ofendida con el hecho de que la Gremory se hiciera la víctima.

-NO FUE MI CUL-

 **PLAM***

-Rias cállate, Vengo por asuntos graves y te encuentro peleando y gritando por tus errores-interrumpió de la nada del Maou Lucifer, el cual había abofeteado a su hermana, pero aún conservaba su tono de voz tranquilo, no la había cacheteado tan fuerte.

-Oni-sama...-murmuró la pelirroja.

-No hay tiempo, Rias coge a tu sequito y vete ya nada Kyoto, no mismo tu Sona-dijo el Maou de forma sería.

-Lucifer-sama, ya parto para la batalla-interrumpió la actual Maou Leviatan, la cual iba vestida parecía a una Mijo junto a otros accesorios.

-Suerte-dijo el pelirrojo Gremory.

-Parto de inmediato-dijo la heredera, si un Maou era necesario las cosas estaban feas en Kyoto.

-Sona, intenta contactar con Tu hermana o Issei-kun-hablo el pelirrojo serio.

-No creo que sea posible-dijo la pelinegra.

-¡¿Que ocurre con esos dos?!-dijo alterado el Maou.

-Están en los confines del Inframundo, para ser más exactas a unos kilómetros del Aqueronte-hablo la pelinegra.

-Mierda...dile a tu padre que mandé a Caronte-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí señor, ahora si me retiró-dijo la pelinegra, desapareciendo en un círculo mágico distorsionado.

-Ya me voy-dijo la pelirroja dándose la vuelta.

-Rias...No culpes a otros de tus propios errores, ahora ve por ese dragón...tenemos miles de Wyverns zombies, y Odin no puede mandar a Vali, Tannin está en una reunión diplomática en Grecia y Lord Ancalagon Anda perdido-dijo el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta.

-Si...

* * *

 **Confines Del Inframundo, Templo Al Dragón De Oro:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-No volveremos a navegar por ese río de los muertos, me tocaron todo, me siento violado, ya no soy digno de estar contigo. Esas almas han profanado mi cuerpo-hablo el Castaño mientras se tiraba de lado a lado detrás de su esposa.

-Deja de llorar, no es culpa mía que aún no sepas volar con tus alas-dijo la pelinegra, mientras exploraban las catacumbas de a aquel milenario Templo.

-Mira eso, eres tu-dijo el castaño mirando un cuadro en unas de las paredes.

-No esa es la abuela de abuela, de la abuela de la abuela de mi mamá, como se llamaba...a Si Sinex Sitri-dijo la pelinegra, recordando el día de su visita al Mausoleo Sitri.

-¿No debería ser Vassago?-preguntó el castaño.

-No...mi familia es muy rara, después te cuento lo que pasa-dijo la pelinegra, mientras seguía buscando lo que habían venido a buscar.

-Sera...mira-dijo el Castaño, llamando la atención de su esposa, la cual se quedó impresionada.

-Vassago-murmuró la pelinegra.

-Sitri-continuó su esposo.

-Ancalagon-hablaron los dos esposos al unísono, al ver como llegaban a una amplia sala; una hermosa sala, de baldosas blancas, azules, negras. Formando así varias figuras en el piso, las paredes eran de color blancas, y en el centro de toda la sala estaban 3 enormes estatuas.

-Lo encontramos-dijeron los esposos, viendo con estrellitas en los ojos toda la sala.

-Vamos a buscar rápido eso-dijo el castaño, mientras agarraba a su esposa de la mano y se iba a buscar los documentos que buscaban, dejando atrás las estatuas de piedra pintadas exactamente, el Dragón Ancalagon, el cual sobrevolaba a dos demonios en su fases definitivas.

A un Sitri con sus imponentes ojos de color violeta, gran control sobre los elementos básicos, sobre todo sobre el agua, y como no sus 5 pares de alas de demonio de la primera generación, siendo estas negras brillantes y más grandes que las actuales.

Y a su derecha su hermosa Esposa, a la cual le brillaban los ojos en rojo, mientras que sus cabellos de color blanco recorrían toda su espalda hasta llegar a la cadera, al igual que demostraba su control superior sobre los elementos combinados, siendo una gran maestra en los rayos, incluso mejor que el mismísimo Zadkaiel, y como no dejando ver sus imponentes 5 pares de alas iguales a las de su esposo.

Y por último Ancalagon, el gran dragón, señor de la oscuridad, amo de el oro del mundo, purificador de almas y padre adoptivo de Vassago y Sitri.

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ!...

* * *

 **Kyoto Sobrenatural:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

La ciudad Yokai central era un caos total, miles de Shinigamis de bajos y medios puestos, junto a otras miles de bestias, criaturas y demás seres atacando sin piedad alguna a las veteranas fuerzas de defensa en la ciudad, mientras resisten, esperando la llegada de la facción bíblica, la cual en su asociación habían jurado acudir en defensa de la soberanía de la otra cuando está fuera necesario.

 ***BOOMM***

Sonó la fuerte explosión llevada a cabo por un grupo de Wyverns zombies, los cuales eran una cantidad colosal, parecían abejas.

-Señor, esos dragones son muchos, hacen un ataque simultáneo muy devastador-hablaba asustado uno de los novatos de la Guardia.

-Relájate mocoso, hemos estado en peores, así que ataquen muchachos-grito el comandante, saliendo a correr junto a los demás, para enfrentarse así a los seres que asediaban la ciudad.

 ***BOOMM***

Se volvió a escuchar otra explosión, para esta era proveniente del enjambre de Wyverns, los cuales habían sido todos descuartizados por una enorme explosión hecha por la actual Líder Yokai, la cual iba escoltada junto a la reina y torre de la matriarca Ancalagon.

-¡YASAKA-SAMA!-gritaron eufóricos los soldados al ver a su líder luchar junto a ellos.

-¡A POR ELLOS!-grito la rubia, mientras comenzaba a activar su forma de Zorro, transformando así en una enorme bestia con nueve colas y un hermoso pelaje dorado.

La cual al terminar su transformación no dudo en salir al campo de batalla, siendo acompañada de la reina y torre Ancalagon.

Y así se dio el inicio oficial a una batalla tan, devastadora, qué no se veía una igual desde hace miles de años.

Donde al poco tiempo llegaron unos 18 demonios junto a una pequeña rubia Yokai.

-Mono y Reya valla junto a heredera Yokai y realicen un escudo en el centro de la ciudad con máximo diámetro posible-hablo de forma seria la heredera Sitri.

-Si señora-contestaron ambas Alfiles, mientras se daban la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-Kunou-chan, ve con ellas por favor-pidió la ojivioleta Sitri a la pequeña rubia.

-Pero y mamá, ella está allá y-

-Kunou, ella estará bien, sabes que esta con

Opfhis-respondió la Sitri.

-Está bien-contestó la pequeña, para después salir corriendo detrás de las Alfiles Sitri.

-No sabía que fueras tan tierna con los niños... ¿te preparas para ser madre?-preguntó a forma de burla la heredera Gremory, al parecer se había vuelto más pedante que de costumbre.

-Saji, tu y el resto vallan a apoyar a Yasaka-san, yo me voy a buscar a mi hermana y ha Issei-hablo la pelinegra Sitri, pasando de largo el comentario de la pelirroja.

-Valla confianza, al parecer es de familia ro-

 ***PLAM***

-Deja de lanzar falsas acusaciones en contra de mi familia Rias-dijo de forma amenazante la pelinegra, mientras comenzaba a aumentar su aura.

-Bueno lo que sea, vamos al sur de la ciudad, ahí también están luchando las tropa Yokai-medio la reina Gremory al ver como se tensionaban las cosas.

-Nos vemos después Sona-dijo la pelirroja Gremory, mientras hacia un círculo mágico para marcharse del lugar.

-Tsk-mascullo la pelinegra, para después de forma extraña escupir y comenzar a maldecir.

-Nyaa, llegue tarde-hablo la Nekomata pelinegra al llegar a la zona, y interrumpiendo así sus insultos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar vigil-

-Estoy bien, este collar no me deja escapar-hablo la caída, mientras se agarraba una especia de collar grueso de metal que llevaba en el cuello.

-Wow, y ¿eso qué?-preguntó la pelinegra extrañada.

-Un regalito del Santurrón de Miguel, por alguna razón se la envío a Irina, y pues ella salió a hacer quien sabe...me preguntó si esa paloma es tan santo como se dicen-comentó la Nekomata, mientras se lamia la mano de forma lenta y tranquila.

-Creo lo mismo-dijeron al Unísono las otras dos pelinegras.

-Nyaaa...

 **Confines Del Inframundo, Antiguo Templo Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Okey Serafall, creo que estamos en problemas, mira lo que encontré-dijo el castaño Ancalagon al encontrar alguna clase de USB.

-Wow, antiguos artefactos...ven que diceeee...KYAAAAAAA-grito la pelinegra al ver lo que decía.

 _"Noches de SSCA"_

-Creo que deberíamos buscar de forma sería lo que buscamos-dijo el castaño tirando la USB al carajo.

-Si es cierto, en busca de eso-hablo la pelinegra, saliendo de su estado de asombro.

-Mira allá dice, archivos de batalla-dijo el castaño saliendo del pequeño archivo en que estaba.

-Vamos a ver-contestó su esposa, mientras que al igual que el salía corriendo a ver aquel otro archivo.

-Hay que mono, mira hay imágenes de lo que hacían-hablo la pelinegra Ancalagon, sacando una carpeta del porte de un buque, llena de fotos.

-Valla, no me esperaba eso...¿donde es eso, parece un desierto?-pregunto el castaño viendo una de las fotos.

-No se, vamos a la mesa a ver-dijo la ex-heredera, mientras agarraba la carpeta y se encaminaba a una mesa que están a unos metros de ellos.

-Mira esa, aparecen los tres-dijo el castaño mirando una foto en la que se apreciaban a Sitri, Vassago Ancalagon acampando en una llanura desértica por la noche.

-Valla, todas estas fotos son un desierto, ¿estarían en algún tipo de misión o algo?-se pregunto la pelinegra al ver que todas las fotos se podía apreciar un desierto o arena de ese tipo.

-Lo creo, mira el nombre de la carpeta..."Teatro Humana Del Mediterráneo"-dijo el castaño viendo la carpeta donde antes estaban la fotos.

-Busquemos más información respeto al tema...

 **Kyoto Sobrenatural, Frente Norte:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Después de unos minutos más de combate, la lucha de había tornado más equitativa. Todo esto debido a que la moral de los guardias de la ciudad al ver a su líder luchando con ellos había incrementado.

Haciendo así una fuerza imparable a la hora de la contraofensiva llevada por los Yokais.

Además de la ayuda brindada por la facción Bíblica, cosa que había ayudó a mermar las hostigaciones de los Shinigamis, seguidores y compañía.

-Señora, los agresores empiezan a retirarse lentamente, ¿Que hacemos ahora?-preguntaba el jefe del estado mayor de la guardia Yokai a la Kitsune.

-Sigan con los ataquen, además procuren realizar capturas de prisioneros, pero los quiero vivos-dijo la líder Yokai mientras se daba la vuelta para hablar con la valquiria y la diosa Dragona, la cuales estaban discutiendo.

-Yo gane, mate más ahora el será mío primero y punto-decía la Loli, mientras hacia un berrinche.

-Mentiras, esos moribundos no contaron, tienes que ser más justa-exclamó la peliplata mientras alzaba a la Pelinegra, cosa por la cual se dio cuenta que no pesaba nada, parecía una almohada.

-Ayuda, auxilio, esta mujer que quise quitar mi inocencia-hablo la loli sin quitar su típico tono de voz frío y monótono, cosa que hacía muy existente que fingía.

-Para ser tan vieja no sabes mentir Opfhis-san-dijo la líder Yokai, interrumpiendo así la discusión de las dos.

-Ella quiere robar mi regazo, esas piernas son mías por derecho-dijo la diosa dragona, mientras comenzaba a estirar las mejillas de la Valkiria.

-Suta my cra-hablo con dificultad la peliplata.

-Empiezo a creer que mi hija es más madura que ustedes-hablo la Rubia, mientras se acercaba y agarraba a la Loli supera poderosa y se la llevaba como un peluche.

-Suéltame oxigenada-dijo la pelinegra "indignada".

-Es natural-dijo la Rubia, mientras intentaba escoger su nerviosismo.

-Mentiras, soy una fisgona profesional, y hace unos siglos tu cabello era del mismo color que el híbrida amiga de Issei-dijo la pelinegra soltándose del agarre, por lo cual está comenzó a dar vueltas mientras le explicaba las cosas a la Rubia.

-Como así, sería interesante, nunca antes he visto a alguien con el mismo color de pelo que el de Irina-interrumpió la voz del patriarca Ancalagon, el cual llegaba volando con sus alas de dragón...las de demonio estaban en mantenimiento.

-Issei-San, no pensé que el condenado de Ancalagon dejará sus cosas tan fácil encontrar-dijo la Loli, apareciendo de forma inmediata en el cuello del castaño.

-Pues...eso sería así si no fuera porque el no fue el que guardo sus archivos, así que agradezco eso-contestó el castaño mientras se acercaba más a las dos mujeres

-Ya veo, me imagino entonces que fueron los antepasados de la Sitri-susurró en el oído del castaño la dragona.

-S-si-dijo nervioso el castaño, son pocas las veces que tienes a una diosa Dragona susurrando cosas a tu oído.

-¿Por cierto y Serafall?-preguntó la Valkiria al no ver a la matriarca Ancalagon.

-Está teniendo una charla con Sona, al parecer vio algo que le gusto-dijo el castaño recordando como al terminar de leer un documento que ella había encontrado se puso al dar brinquitos mientras cantaba el opening de oppai dragón, canción que por motivos desconocidos "odiaba".

-¿Que estará tramando la mocosa?-dijo en voz alta la Rubia Yokai.

-Yasaka-san, me acordé de algo que quería conversar contigo-dijo el castaño recordado lo que le había mostrado Ddraig y cierta dragona de los sueños.

-Será después-dijo la Rubia evadiendo el tema.

-Debes superar, más no olvidar Ya-san-dijo el castaño antes de salir volando, pero con sus alas de dragón.

-Hikoshi...

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Acéptalo Sona, no tienes nada que perder-hablaba la hermana mayor de las Sitri, la cual se hallaba discutiendo con su hermana acerca de cierto tema.

-No lo haré, no puedo hacerlo, me siento sucia y mala solo por el hecho de desearlo, de tenerlo yo, dé que me haga suya, muchas cosas, pero no puedo...me duele saber que es tuyo, me duele el verte todos los días junto a el, me duele verlos cercas, me duele el sólo pensar que fui una idiota cobarde, pero me duele más saber que aún lo quiero-hablo casi gritando la menor de la hermanas, mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas y comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Shhh, Siempre estaré ahí para ti, no importa lo que tu dijiste...tu onee-sama siempre compartirá su alegría, somos dos Sona, no somos gemelas o algo por el estilo, pero solas más unidas que el sol y Luna, nos complementamos mi querida Imouto-dijo la matriarca Ancalagon mientras se agachaba y hacía de paño de lágrimas para su hermanita.

-¿Que podré hacer?-preguntó la pelinegra menor mientras seguía sollozando.

-Viólalo-dijo la mayor de las hermanas, al igual que sus se lo repetían sus antepasados de forma mental.

-No ayudan-dijo la heredera Sitri mientras se le escaba una ligera sonrisa...después de todo, es más placentero si está prohibido ¿no es cierto?

-Sona, me estas asustando-dijo la pelinegra mayor al sentir como por su espalda comenzaba a correr un líquido caliente.

-Jajjahajja..s-sii, ahí no ahajahah-balbuceaba la pelinegra menor, mientras que en su cabeza tenía montada una faena monstruosa, donde ella era la actriz, y su querido cuñado el actor.

-Ahhhh es sangre que asquito-grito la Pelinegra Ancalagon al percatarse mejor del olor tan peculiar que había aparecido en buenas a primeras.

-Jahhsss...see...haha...

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido De Kyoto:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Vaya qué curiosos son los descendientes de ese trío, parecen un circo...aunque también están interfiriendo el Salomón junto a esas Yokais, puede que represente un problema en el futuro-hablaba una extraña sombra, la cual miraba con una sonrisa todo el caos formado.

-Te diviertes demonio-interrumpió la voz de Sekiryuutei, el cual veía al hombre pelimorado con cierto resentimiento.

-Claro y a este, no sé qué eres exactamente, nunca antes había visto a alguien más así-dijo el pelimorado sin dejar de prestarle atención al caos de Kyoto.

-Mejor que estés así, ahora responde mi pregunta, ¿cómo es estas vivo?-preguntó el Sekiryuutei de forma tranquila, no había nada porque alterarse.

-Soy un hombre con recursos, bueno desconocido-chan nos veremos pronto-dijo el hombre desapareciendo del lugar.

-Maldito...valla caos-dijo el castaño fijándose en cómo en varios sectores de Kyoto se veían explosiones, otros hechos cenizas, unos congelados...espera congelados eso obra del diablo.

-Nyaa Issei-Nya, sabía que vendrías por mí, sabes, la bruja de hielo-Nya está ocupada, porque no vamos a divertirnos un tiempo-Nya-hablo la Nekomata apareciendo de la nada y saltando a los brazos del castaño.

-Estoy casado-respondió el castaño de manera fría, mientras se tiraba del edificio y se iba a buscar a su esposa.

-¿Nyaa?...

* * *

 **Distrito Comercial De Kyoto:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-No, no, no, no, no, así..."Yo portadora de la sangre del gran Ancalagon te invocó a ti mi querido hermano"-dijo la ex-heredera Sitri, mientras se acercaba a su hermano a darle apoyo.

-Pero es muy vergonzoso-se quejó menor, mientras se tapaba el cuerpo con las manos. Ese traje debajo mucho a la imaginación.

-Si no lo haces no podrás invocarlo-hablo la matriarca Ancalagon.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió ese baile?-preguntó la a heredera Sitri mientras veía con ojos de súplica a su hermana mayor.

-A la abuela...

 **Minutos Después:**

-¡Jajajajaja si pude, lo hice bien!-grito de forma alegre la heredera Sitri mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos, además de que frente a ella comenzaba a aparecer un círculo mágico del clan Ancalagon.

-No pensé que tu hermana fuera igual a ti-interrumpió la voz la del castaño Ancalagon.

-Naaa, como sabes eso es de sangre-respondió la mayor de las hermanas; mientras la menor de ellas volteaba lentamente, con un sonrojo a niveles monstruosos.

-Valla que sorpresa-respondió el castaño al fijarse mejor en el atuendo de la Pelinegra menor.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!...

* * *

 **Palacio Real, Kyoto:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Hija, ¿dónde estás?-preguntó la líder yokai, mientras buscaba a su hija por el edificio.

-Oka-sama, que bien que vinisteis, estoy con unas amigas de Sona-san-dijo la Rubia menor, mientras salía de unos de las habitaciones acompañada de una chica de pelo blanco y otras de pelo café.

-Que bien que este bien, ahora ven que te voy a llevar a la casa de Issei...muchas gracias chicas-dijo la Rubia mayor, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-No hay problema Yasaka-sama, Sona-sama nos pidió el favor, ahora que estas con tu madre nos retiramos-dijeron las dos, antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

-Oka-sama, ¿Sona-san estará bien?-preguntó con preocupación la menor.

-Claro hija, es una chica fuerte-contestó su madre; mientras la alzaba y se la llevaba cargada como si de un bebé se tratará.

-Está bien...

* * *

 **Zona Norte, Kyoto:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-¿Lista?-preguntó el castaño a su esposa; la cual estaba ruborizada ligeramente.

-S-si-contestó la pelinegra antes de sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba poco a poco al sentir como las manos de su esposo se posaban en su cintura.

-Uno, dos...tres-susurró el castaño al oído de su esposa, mientras que de el comenzaba a emanar un aura de energía verde esmerada, la cual poco a poco también se posaba en la pelinegra.

-Se siente bien, tu aura es cálida-hablo la Ancalagon, antes de ser cubierta totalmente por aquella aura.

-Yo señor de las bestias y de los 72 caídos, amo de Israel y mensajero del maldito Yahvé, Yo hijo del desierto y amante de insomnio, te invoco a ti bestia de la arena, así que ven y dame vuestro poder-hablo el castaño al unísono de su esposa, mientras sus anillos de matrimonio comenzaban a brilla de color dorado.

-GRRRRRR-gruño un león de tamaño normal, al cual apareció junto a la pareja.

-Bien, Enfix como nuestro fiel sirviente te autorizamos el usar el poder de los anillos de fuego y tierra-hablo el castaño, mientras se acercaba al animal, el cual agachó o cabeza en signo de lealtad.

-Así ir Enfix-Kun, he y agárrale las alas a todos los zombies dragones que veas-dijo la pelinegra, antes de ponerle al león una pequeña corona.

-Querida es niña-interrumpió el castaño.

-Valla...¿porque todo lo relacionado a tu linaje tiene que ver con mujeres?-pregunto enojada la pelinegra mientras sacaba de quien sabe dónde una regla, además de que se acercaba al castaño con la intención de joderlo.

-Enfix ve y haz lo que te dije-dijo el castaño.

-Issei De Serafall, sabes lo que significa el nombre con él te casaste..."De Serafall", no Hyodo ni nada, eres Ancalagon por ser mi consorte, así que tendrás que recompensarme por permitirte tanta libertad-exclamó la ex-heredera Sitri, mientras comenzaba a tocar a su.

-Serafall querida, estamos en vía pública sabes...

* * *

 **Días Después, Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Hmmm, una tarde tranquila en la mansión Ancalagon, Ross hablando en la sala con Reynare; Opfhis enseñándoles a Irina y Kuroka; Serafall dibujado a los nuevos enemigos tanto de su programa como el de su esposo; Yasaka estaba en baño junto a Kunou; Sona en el comedor con dos pilas de libros, unos de la universad, y otro de las cuentas de su hermana.

-Ya llegue-anunció el castaño pasando la entrada de la mansión, donde en la sala fue recibido por su esposa, la cual se levantó apenas escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Que bien, que tal te fue-hablo la Pelinegra de coletas mientras se acercaba más a su esposo.

-Que asco de reunión, fue muy aburrido, esos viejo sólo sabían pelear entre si, nunca se pararon a opinar, sólo discutía y discutían, además hubieron como tres ancianas que me veía con lujuria y perversión, me sentí sucio-hablo el castaño mientras abrazaba a su esposa, la cual aceptó el abrazo sin problema, además de aprovechar para manosear al castaño.

-Lo se, yo me ponía a jugar Eroges en el celular, Fabium a dormir como siempre, y Ajuka se ponía a jugar cualquier cosa, con cabezademestruacion-san, era muy aburrido-dijo la matriarca Ancalagon después de cortar el abrazo, para después comenzar a quitarle la corbata al castaño...no quería que terminará ahorcándose a si mismo.

-Por cierto ya que me acuerdo hoy tenemos una cita-hablo el castaño de forma tranquila, mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el perchero que estaba cerca.

-Yeiii, te acordaste, ve a la cocina en el horno está tu almuerzo, mientras tanto yo me voy a cambiar de ropa-respondió la matriarca Ancalagon saliendo disparada hacia el trece piso.

-Claro...por cierto nada de chicas mágicas-hablo el castaño, recordado su última cita.

-Mierda...-exclamó la Peliengra.

-Ahhhhh, una cucaracha-grito desde la sala La castaña, mientras que la Nekomata valía corriendo como avestruz, y en cambio Opfhis se fue a la sala a ver televisión.

-Es sólo y cucaracha, ¿porque no sólo la matan?-preguntó el castaño.

-Ise querido, la cucarachas en Inframundo son 100 veces más grandes, malignas, destructivas y comen humanoides que las del mundo humano-hablo la pelinegra, mientras sacaba un escudo y espada de quien sabe dónde, para después ponerse un casco Griego que le paso una de sus clones de hielo.

-Okay...Eso es raro, muy raro-dijo el castaño viendo como a cada lado de su esposa aparecían dos figuras de ella en hielo, con una armadura, dos espadas y casco Griegos también.

-¡Al atacante!...

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 ** _*RJRP*_**

 ** _Bueno me imagino que te refieres a los momentos que hago en un futuro en el final._**

 ** _Para evitarás confusiones de ese tipo pondré un aviso al iniciar el fragmento, al igual si siempre estarán en el final, cuando los escriba obviamente._**

 ** _*Tacbon20*_**

 ** _Te jodiste con el reto, eres bruj , me asegurare de que te llegue la Inquisición._**

 ** _*ELDRAGONCOLORADO16*_**

 ** _Para nada esa Loli es un mini-Sucubo, solo que apenas está descubriendo sus deseos, además la ONU me dijo que después de los 15 podía proceder con el Lemon._**

 ** _*antifanboy*_**

 ** _Amigo mío como primero agradecerte, ya que con gracias a esa sugerencia llene el vacío que buscaba para la historia, para lo segundo poco a poco explicare todas las dudas._**

 ** _En cuanto a lo de Yahvé, acá estoy tomando su muerte mucho más antes, demasiado diría yo._**

 ** _PDT:_**

 ** _El limpiarse esos Fics es imposible, es como quitarse el alma sin morir, una vez dentro no se puede salir._**

 ** _PDT2:_**

 ** _Jodidos pingüinos, yo que pensaba que eran buenos, definitivamente me quedo con los caballitos de mar._**

 ** _*Godz 1987*_**

 ** _Pues hoy salio en primero, pero falta tiempo para el combate._**

 ** _*arinasution5*_**

 ** _Creo que era por la demora...¿cierto?_**

 ** _*Nikopelucas*_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por el apoyo amigo mio._**

 ** _PDT:_**

 ** _Buen nickname_**

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos, y si, sigo vivo. Primero perdón por tener el fic tana abandonado, segundo no sé qué decir, tercero que tal el capítulo, cuarto ¿cuánto es 5*5?, quinto que tal la última integrante del harem, apuesto lo que sea a que no se la esperaban._**

 ** _Bueno sin más nos leemos después._**

* * *

 ** _Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén pero como ya definitiva._**

 ** _-SERAFALL._**

 ** _-IRINA._**

 ** _-SONA._**

 ** _-ROSSWESISEE._**

 ** _-KUROKA._**

 ** _-REYNARE._**

 ** _-ELHEMHILDE(la loli vampiro tsudere feminista)._**

 ** _-YASAKA._**

 ** _-OPFHIS_**

 ** _-KUNOU_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS._**


	13. ENEMIGO FAMILIAR

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **Un Enemigo Familiar**

 **Mansión Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una noche normal en el Inframundo, claro si normal nos referimos de que justo ahora está lloviendo, un fenómeno que sólo ocurre en el Inframundo unas 3 veces al años, hay más festivos en Estados Unidos que lluvias en el Inframundo.

Además de que tenemos a todos los habitantes de la mansión Ancalagon, mojados, llenos a lodo, titiritando de frío, mientras se sientan alrededor de una muy improvisada fogata con sillas de hielo (cortesía de Serafall), mientras ven con un cúmulo indescriptible de emociones lo que era su hogar, Kyoto había quedado en mejores fachas.

-Y bueno, que hacemos ahora-preguntó el patriarca Ancalagon llegando a la fogata, luego de haber incinerado a unos 200 cadáveres de Cucarachas Satanás.

-Puedo hacer una posada de hielo-

-NO GRACIAS SERAFALL-SAMA/ONEE-SAMA/SERA-CHA/VACA-SAN/NIÑA-SATÁN, ERES MUY AMABLE-gritaron todos los demás, los cuales preferían estar en el nodo que el los fríos cúmulos de hielo, donde se apreciaba a una Serafall contenta, feliz y alegre de estar estirándose y revolcándose en un sillón de hielo hecho por ella misma.

-Bueno como quieran-dijo la ex-maou, para después sacar una paleta sabor chicle de quien sabe dónde, yo creería que ese a uno de los secretos de Ancalagon.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy a extinguir cucarachas por la zona-hablo el patriarca al ver como su esposa, comenzaba a crear un techo para su sillón.

-Me voy con madre-dijo la heredera Sitri, la cual llevaba en brazos a una dormida Kunou.

-Nos vamos con tu madre, hace años que no visitó a ricitos de oro anciana-dijo la líder Yokai, la cual tenía una sombrero de copa (que era de Issei), el cual le tapaba las orejas, no sabían fastidioso era tener las orejas empanadas de agua de lluvia, lo mismo que sus colas, estas la tenía se auto-cobija junto a una gabardina que llevaba.

-Quien quiere visitar la Kurocueva-Nya-hablo la Nekomata, la cual llevaba eran un casco vikingo, para tapar sus orejas, mientras que sus colas las llevaba enrolladas a su cintura.

-Yo Voy-dijo la Castaña ojivioleta, mientras se intentaba tapar los muslos con las camisa de su pijama (la cual era robada de la propiedad de Serafall, es decir era de Issei).

-¿Quién me acompaña a molestar a Gran rojo?-preguntó con cierto tono de alegría la súper Loli Dragona.

-Yo tengo descuentos para un hotel en la ciudad de Ordog-dijo la Valkiria con brillo en sus ojos.

-Vamos-hablo la caída, la cual estaba que caía de sueño(que bien chiste cierto?).

Y así pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales se alegaron todos, dejando a Serafall con su celular escribiendo Fanfics de su serie con la de su esposo, Fanfics que tal vez sea este no se, a lo mejor Serafall ha poseído mi cuerpo.

 ***PAM***

~Perdón las molestias, al parecer le dimos mucho polvo verde a este Omnisciente, para evitar cosas así ahora escribirá Taylor, Taylor es un robot programado, escribirá bien las cosas, Saluda Taylor~

~Hola humanos, será un gusto complacer durante muchos anos sus deseos~

~Es años, no anos, recuerda ya dejaste de ser ese tipo de Robots~

~Graciasssssssssssssssss~

~Continuemos~

-¡Que aburriendo, mejor me voy a la tienda de María!-exclamó la Matriarca Ancalagon.

-¿Ya se fueron Sera-chan?-preguntó el castaño Ancalagon saliendo del celular de su esposa, para después quedar encima de su esposa, utilizándola de escudo contra el frío.

-Si ya se fueron, Ahora Twister en Kuoh, tenemos abandonado nuestra casa-dijo la pelinegra de coletas, antes de hacer un portal y lanzarse junto a su esposo.

-Jejejeje, hoy también hay acción-dijo cierta Loli Dragona, la cual llevaba una cámara, para después tirarse también al portal.

-Nya-dijo una gata negra antes de hacer lo mismo.

-Garrr-dijo una pequeña zorrita de color dorado.

-Dulces-grito la Castaña ojivioleta.

-Onee-sama me dijo que podía seguirla-dijo la heredera Sitri.

-No tengo nada que hacer-dijeron la líder Yokai junto la caída.

-¡DESCUENTOS!

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto En El Territorio Lucifer:**

-SI VOY A SER PADRE DE NUEVO, SSIIIIIII, SIIIIIIII, SIIIIIII-gritaba una y otra vez el Maou Lucifer, despertando así a todo ser vivo en el radio a de unos 12 kilómetros, haber con magia amplifico su voz.

 ***PAMMM***

Sonó el enorme golpe dado por su esposa, la cual todavía no cumplía su horario de trabajo, es decir seguía en su modo Maid.

-Valió la pena...

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente, Residencia Ancalagon, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Estaba por salir el sol en Kuoh, indicando así que Serafall y si esposo estaban por despertar. Todos los días en el mundo humano los esposos Ancalagon se despertaban a la misma hora, ósea a las 5:49 de la mañana, todos los días del año, todos los años, hasta su muerte...cosa que también seria hereditario.

-Iseeeeiii, ya es hora...hoy hay escuelaaaa-dijo la matriarca Ancalagon intentando abrir los ojos, mientras que comenzaba a asfixiar a su esposo con sus pecho, producto de que ella estaba encima del castaño.

-Amjduhcw-intento hablar el castaño, cosa que lamentaría a los pocos segundos. Gasto el poco aire que le quedaba.

-Sí, sí, si lo que digas, despierta-mascullo la pelinegra, mientras movia su cabeza, cortado con su largo cabello las pocas entradas de oxígeno al cuerpo de castaño

-Aghdahgrs-intentaba gritar el castaño en vano.

-Cinco minutos más... ¿porque estas frio?-pregunto la pelinegra al notar que su almohada de carne y huesos pasaba de estar cálida y acogedora, a estar fría y tiesa.

-Issei-dijo la pelinegra levantándose bruscamente, para quedar sentada en la cintura de su esposo.

-Esta azul, será que estaba fantaseando y deje salir un poco de frio y pies está dormido...AHHHH NUESTRA CONEXIÓN-grito asustada la pelinegra al sentir débil su nexo marital.

 **2 Horas Después:**

-Saben, llevo más se una hora esperándolas a que estén lista para ir, vamos como 1 hora atrasados-se quejó el castaño al ver como apenas bajaba a la sala las lolis de la familia.

-5 Minutos más-gritaron todas las demás desde el baño del segundo piso.

-Onii-chan, de acá no salimos nunca-dijo la Kitsune menor, al recodar como su madre duraba horas y horas antes de ir a una reunión de su colegio.

-Mátenme-dijo el castaño, mientras veía a la Loli Dragona salir de la cocina por décima vez con un plato lleno de comida, junto a varias botellas de bebidas no saludables _*Cof*Cof*Coca-Cola*Cof*Cof_.

-¿Polkel dizes esho?-pregunto la diosa dragona al ver a su próximo esposo quejarse junto a su amiga la loli rubia.

-Te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena-reprendió el castaño.

-Zhy-respodio la pelinegra, bajando la cabeza regañada.

-Ofhis-chan, vamos a la disquera que hay en 3 piso subterráneo, allá están las guitarras y los bajos de Serafall-exclamo de forma alegre la rubia, recordando la última que estuvo con la pareja en su casa de Kuoh.

-No vallan a tocar a Proxy, ni tampoco a metan con los micrófonos rosados y nada de trajes de chica mágica-advirtió el castaño.

-Está bien , vamos Ofhis-dijo la pequeña rubia, mientras agarraba de la mano a su amiga dragona y se la llevaba arrastrada.

-Tampoco vallan a jugar con las consolas y no entren al estudio-dijo el castaño, para después levantarse, se le había ocurrido un magnifico plan para hacer pagar a las demás féminas por su retraso...ya tenía millones de imágenes de todas las partes de cuerpo de su esposa...así que ¿porque no tener más grandiosas imágenes?, no la iba a traicionar ni nada por el estilo, era como si fuera su porno en la vida real, ¿no es cierto?

-¡MUAJJAJAJAJA!

 **15 Minutos Después:**

Nos ubicamos ahora en unos de los conductos de ventilación de la residencia Ancalagon, para ser mas exactos uno que da la vista perfecta a los vestidores de los baños de la residencia, y aca podemos ver al patriarca Ancalagon observando con orgullo y deseo los cuerpos de las habitantes de la casa.

-Onee-sama este esta apretado-exclamó la heredera Sitri a su hermana, la cual la tenia de modelo de sostenes.

-Kyaaa, estas igual que yo...estos bebes no empezaron a crecer bien si no hasta que cumplí 19-dijo de forma alegre la pelinegra mayor, la cual además se percató que la energía de su esposo cerca, pero como disculpas por lo de esta mañana lo dejo pasar.

-What-exclamó en un susurro el castaño, estaba convencido de que Sona solo era un año mayor, no dos...ósea que Rias tenía la misma edad, así que se sintió ultrajado y manoseado por una anciana…aunque su esposa le llevaba unos 2 milenios de edad.

-Nyaa, no nada mejor que ser libre, este está muy oscuro-dijo de forma alegre la Nekomata, mientras se quitaba su típico Kimono color negro.

-Pero si es lo mismo-pensó el castaño.

-Rose-san, cual es mejor, ¿blanco nieve, o blanco glaciar?-preguntó la castaña de las negra y blancas.

-Hmmm...Yo digo que el glaciar, aunque el blanco glaciar americano es mejor-dijo la Valkiria mientras se destapaba el cuerpo.

-No creo poder sobrevivir a esto-dijo en voz baja el castaño, para su salud mental no era nada sano el ver a su amiga de la infancia semidesnuda, mientras discute con su ex-ficticianovia sobre ropa, además de que la última esta como Odín la trajo al mundo.

-¡Ven para aca maldito cuervo del demonio, devuélveme mi anillo!-grito la líder Yokai saliendo de los espacios de baño desnuda, mientras que el agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo, corriendo detrás de otra desnuda caída de cabellos oscuros, la cual llevaba una calculadora en la mano, mientras que en su otra mano miraba un anillo dorado, el cual le resultó extrañamente familiar al castaño.

-¡NOOOO!...es oro del Leteo, con esto me puedo comprar 1000 casas como esto quien te lo dio-grito la caída emocionada, pero en cambio el castaño empezó a ver en negro, su conciencia se fundió, perdiendo así el control de su cuerpo, con lo que cayó fuertemente de la rejilla de ventilación, cosa que género que rompiera la nariz, inspirando a pensar que fue que se desmallo de la excitación.

-Leteo, muestra eso-dijo la matriarca Ancalagon; mientras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le había quitado la el anillo a la caída, y ahora se lo estaba poniendo a su esposo.

-(El dorado brillo del olvido a tus antepasados ayudo, más en una apuesta con un rey sabio lo perdió)-recordó la pelinegra de coletas las palabras dichas por aquella anciana.

-Leteo...eso ne suena-dijo en voz baja tan la pelinegra Sitri como la Nekomata.

-{Claro que te va a sonar, te hablamos de ello en las fabulas de Sistros, antes era un jabón de manos, se robamos a Hades, pero el estúpido se tu bisa-abuelo lo perdió apostando con el astuto de Salomón}-dijeron Sitri y Vassago al unísono.

-{¿Qué hace?}-preguntó la pelinegra su antepasados.

-{Guardo los recuerdos olvidados de todos su portadores, ni hay nada nuestro, dejo de ser de nuestra propiedad a muchos años, guarda las memorias de todos los hijos de libidinoso de Salomón-hablo Sitri.

-Ya veo...

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

El castaño Ancalagon estaba en la despertando poco a poco en un lugar de color blanco en su totalidad, además de que se apreciaban una gran sombra a unos metros del castaño.

-Veo que despiertas portador de Ddraig-hablo una voz gruesa y fuerte, cosa que hizo que el castaño se sintiera nervioso.

-Quien eres, sal de donde estés-dijo el castaño sin perder los nervios.

-Compañero, relájate...mira arriba-dijo la inconfundible voz de Ddraig, y así sin más el castaño sintió más confianza, generando así que a los pocos segundos alzara su mirada, encontrándose la figura de Ddraig, en compañía de un enorme dragón de color negro, con el pecho dorado, al igual que los dientes que se salían de su boca.

-Valla...te he visto, eres...¿Ancalagon?-pregunto el castaño curioso al ver al enorme dragón.

-¿No me tienes miedo?-pregunto el dragón negro fingiendo desinterés.

-Para nada, me da más miedo Serafall cuando no encuentra sus dibujos o sus vestidos-respondió el castaño tranquilo, mientras que el dragón daba un suspiro de tristeza.

-Tranquilo maestro, yo ya he superado mi trauma-hablo Ddraig, mientras recordaba como antes se mofaban de su imponente nombre.

-Valla, se conocen, no sabía eso...nunca me contaste lagartija-hablo el castaño a su compañero/hermano.

-No me preguntaste-respondió el dragón rijo, mientras volteaba su cabeza, para ver a otro lado.

-Chichiryutei-dijo el castaño

-AAAAAAHHHHHH-grito el dragón rojo, para después hacerse bolita y empezar a llorar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE BUEN NOMBRE PARA TI DDRAIG-grito Ancalagon mientras se tiraba al suelo a reírse.

-Hijos de puta...

* * *

 **Residencia Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Serafall devuelve el anillo-dijo la líder yokai, mientras intentaba romper la mega bola de hielo donde tenía protegido a su aun inconsciente esposo.

-No quiero, algo está pasando con Issei, nuestro nexo se siente demasiado pesado, puedo sentir lo que siente, un poco más y veré lo que él ve-dijo la pelinegra, la cual estaba lejos, protegida por su hermana y la loli dragona.

-Son solo estupideces-dijo la rubia, sintiéndose más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Para nada, ese anillo es del Salomón/Issei-hablaron tres voces juntas desde el cuerpo de Sona, a la cual le brillaban los ojos en azul.

-!NYAAAAA, DOS SUPER DEMONIOS¡-grito asustada la Nekomata al sentir como cerca de la heredera Sitri habían otras dos energías sumamente poderosas.

-Quien eres y que le hiciste a So-tan-chillo enojada la pelinegra, mientras hacía aparecer varias daga de hielo alrededor del cuello de la heredera Sitri.

-Onee-sama, no te preocupes-dijeron de nuevo las voces juntas.

-Dime algo que solo yo y tu sepamos-pregunto la matriarca Ancalagon.

Así que el cuerpo de la pelinegra menor se acercó a su hermana y susurro "Me dan miedo los dragones", a lo cual la pelinegra mayor solo asintió con la cabeza y preguntó.

-¿Que sucede con tus ojos y tu voz?-preguntó la pelinegra

-Bueno pues eso ya paso, valla...así eran los ojos de Sistros-dijo la reciente figura semi-transparente de Sitri, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Serafall.

-Cierto, han pasado años desde que vi sus ojos-dijo esta vez la figura de Vassago, mientras recordaba con melancolía los ojos de su primer hijo.

-N-No vuelvan a-a hacer eso-exclamo la heredera Sitri, mientras que respiraba pesadamente.

-Si claro lo que digas-respondió Sitri, a los cual recibió un puñetazo por parte del espectro de su esposa.

-Es como tu nieta inútil-dijo la Peliblanco, mirando de forma desaprobatoria a su esposo.

-Ancianos, por su gran culpa me gané un trauma, tengo suficiente con los recuerdos de Antonio mi Manticora mascota-dijo la pelinegra recordando las fotos y demás contenido audiovisual que ella y su esposo habían visto la semana pasada.

-Ohh cierto...no es nuestra que culpa que tú y el Salomón estuvieran metiendo sus narices donde no deben, solo descubrieron lo de nuestros anillos de matrimonio, nada más...traviesos-hablo Vassago, mientras que de vez en cuando se salía del tema sonrojándose y cambiando su tono de voz serio.

-Disfuncionales-dijo la Súper Loli Dragona, mientras miraba con sumo interés las energías que empezaban a emanar de la líder yokai.

-Mocosa maleducada-dijeron Sitri y Vassago al ver a la loli.

-Abuelos...ella es más vieja que todos juntos-dijo Sona, la cual ya se halla respirando de forma normal.

-Ja, y quién es luego...solo es una niña fe unos 9 o 10 años, yo y Sitri somos los primeros Ángeles de la segunda camada de Yahvé-dijo de forma orgullosa la peliblanca.

-Yo me aburrí, me voy a jugar Kusuga No Haru-dijo la Nekomata, mientras se llevaba arrastrada a la castaña ojivioleta.

-Yo voy a ver que está haciendo Kunou-dijo la Valkiria retirándose.

-Yo quiero ver qué pasa, ustedes deberían ser más viejos que Azazel-dijo la caída interesada.

-El mocoso de Azazel ¿sigue vivo?...valla rata más escurridiza-dijeron los dos esposos espectrales.

-Mocosa, luego ¿él no fue de la primera camada?-preguntó la caida, esa información serviria para sacarse un favor del cuervo teñido.

-Azazel es de la quinta camada, el cuervo más viejo si sigue vivo es Kokabiel. Además era un mimando, siempre nos delataba con el estúpido y amargado de Azrael-dijo la peliblanco, recordando como unos jóvenes Sitri y ella se la pasaban rompiendo una y otra las leyes de Yahvé.

-Valla, muy interesante, pero...como cojones pueden estar acá, sus cuerpos están congelados en las catacumbas que quedan debajo de la unión de los territorios Sitri y Vassago-dijo de forma impaciente la pelinegra de coletas.

-Ohh lo hicieron en ese sitio, pronto volveremos, solo falta buscar el recipiente del anciano-hablaron los dos esposos.

-Como que volveremos-pregunto curiosa la pelinegra Sitri menor.

-Querida yo y tu abuelo construimos la máquina de juegos de Yahvé, gracias a ello pudimos violar miles de veces las leyes si caer, además de un poco de ayuda de Lucifer y Leviatán, y bueno gracias a ello sabemos cómo sellar almas, pues nosotros encerramos nuestras almas el cuarta hélice del ADN presente solo en nuestros hijos-dijo la peliblanca, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su esposo como si se tratara de un perro.

-Y que les falta-preguntaron las hermanas pelinegras.

-Nuestros anillos de bodas, ambos los tienen los Salomón, uno lo tiene la zorra de allá, el otro no sabemos, tal vez el anciano le esté diciendo algo a tu esposo...por cierto lo de zorra es real, es una zorra, no solo por su especie-dijo Vassago, mientras se reía entre dientes y señalaba a la líder yokai.

-Porque los demonios tienen ¿tres hélices en el ADN?-preguntó la caída, recordando sus clases de biología, la cuales fueron dadas por su maestra y prácticamente madre.

-Porque somos lo contrario a los Ángeles, ellos obtienen su poder de cierto lugar del cielo, nosotros de cierto lugar del infierno, en cambio a ustedes les toca generar y conservar su poder...no por nada casi siempre les iba bien. Tanto los Ángeles como los demonios somos flojos, así que ustedes son lo únicos que puedes agrandar su poder de forma rápida y seguida-explicó el espectro de Sitri, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su esposa le hacía varias trenzas en el cabello.

-Valla eso no lo sabia-dijo la líder yokai, hablando por primera vez desde que aparecieron los espectros de Sitri y Vassago.

-Ohh valla, te suena el nombre de Hikoshi Hyodo...

* * *

 **Espacio Mental De Issei:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno, a ver si entendí...el de hace unos días es un tipo muy poderoso, el cual busca venganza en contra de Serafall y de Sona, porque son sus herederas puras y compatibles; además que así podría recuperar su poder sobre las aguas, el cual tú le robaste; pero eso significaría que tendría que matar a mis espos-perdon mi esposa-dijo el castaño, a lo cual el dragón negro junto al rojo solo movieron la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

-Además Yasaka tiene sobre si una maldición, y la única forma para que se la pueda quitar es embarazándola, y lo mismo con Kunou al ser ella el fruto más puro de la maldición de mi antepasado-dijo el castaño, mientras poco a poco pensaba que hacer con ese par de inservibles dragones, los cuales solo seguían asistiendo como estúpidos.

-Y también tengo que robarle algo de sumo valor a Kuroka, porque mi antepasado era un loco amante de las maldiciones, y así como los abuelos de Kuroka le robaron la vida yo tengo que robarle algo a ella-y otra vez más los dragones movieron las cabezas de arriba a abajo, asistiendo.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó el castaño, mientras escondía su sonrisa malvada.

-No, creo que no-dijeron ambos dragones, mientras se echaban al piso, dispuestos a dormir como los vagos que son.

-Bien, les presento a unos amigos-dijo el castaño, mientras generaba miles clones de el.

-Que mierd-

-¡ES MI MENTE, MIS REGLAS, ESTO ES POR NO DECIRME ESTE TIPO DE COSAS ANTES!-grito el castaño mientras desaparecía del lugar. Dejando tras de sí a miles de Issei enojados, los cuales iban a joder a los dragones.

-¡AYUDAAAA!

* * *

 **Residencia Ancalagon:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-LOS VOY A LIQUIDAR MALDITOS ESPÍRITUS-grito enojada la rubia Kitsune, al haber revelado su mayor secreto.

-QUE, ¿TIENES MIEDO DE QUE ELLAS SEPAN QUE SALISTES, FORNICASTES, HERISTE Y ABANDONASTE A UN ANTEPASADO DEL SALOMON?-dijeron las figuras semi-transparentes de Sitri y Vassago mientras el daban vueltas.

-Eso pensé...no eres digna ser quien eres, no entiendo como el Salomón no cumplió con las tres leyes del viejo libidinoso-dijo Sitri, mientras se alejaban de la rubia mayor. La cual tenía la vista baja, mientras recordaba todos sus recuerdos con Hikoshi.

-Valla, entonces si eres más vieja que yo por 30 años-dijo la pelinegra Ancalagon, mientras descongelaba a su esposo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó incrédula la rubia.

-Si anciana, soy 30 años más joven... ¿huele a ancianato no creen?-preguntó a forma de burla la Matriarca Ancalagon, mientras comenzaba a reírse.

-Encerio ¿no te importa nada de lo que dijeron tus antepasados?-preguntó la rubia sin creérselo.

-Para nada, eso fue con otro persona, no con mi Iseei, me dan igual. Puede que fueran casi idénticos, pero mi Issei es único, yo me lo estrené, yo lo hice hombre, yo soy su primera esposo, yo seré la primera madre de sus hijos, etc-dijo la pelinegra con orgullo, recordándole a todas las que quieran algo con el Castaño, que ella era la primera de aquí a la muerte.

-¡QUEEEE!-grito una chica de baja estatura y de cabello rubia pálido y levemente ondulado, además de que cargaba con ella unas dos maletas, la cual aparecía en escena.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaron las pocas chicas presentes al no reconocer a la chica rubia.

-Bueno Sona, Serafall nosotros nos vamos que tenemos cosas que hacer, Sona no se te olvide contarle aquello a tu hermana-dijo la figura de Vassago, mientras se llevaba a Sitri colgado al hombro, el cual estaba intentándole coquetear a Ofhis. Cosa que no pareció hacer efecto, la dragona ni parpadeo, Sitri juria que vio como un bicho se paró en su ojos derecho y está saco una lengua más grande que un zapato y de un movimiento se lo trago.

-Si-dijo la pelinegra menor, mientras que de forma inmediata su cara se tornaba roja.

-Bueno...y quien es ella-preguntó la caída con curiosidad mientras señalaba a la nueva estatua de la casa.

-Oh, la vampiro amiga de Issei-dijo la castaña ojivioleta, mientras entraba en escena junto a la Nekomata que iba intentado manosear sin éxito a la Valkiria peliplata.

-¿Carmilla era cierto?-preguntó la heredera Sitri, reconociendo ya a la rubia.

-Si pero no...

* * *

 **Días Después, Academia Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una mañana normal Kuoh, todos los estudiantes llegando a la academia. El patriarca Ancalagon estaba de igual forma que sus compañeros caminando rumbo a las puertas de la Academia, con la única diferencia de que iba acompañado con un mini-batallón de chicas.

Su esposa.

Una loli ilegal y dos legales.

Una estudiante nueva.

Una nueva maestra.

Por último la sexy maestra peliplata que se hallaba de vacaciones.

Y así sin más, el castaño Ancalagon luego de meses sin miradas con odio, envidia y demás malos sentimientos por parte de sus compañeros masculinos.

Lo bueno era que al aparecer las chicas tan no creían que era un empedernido pervertido.

-Me siento mareado con tantas miradas-dijo el castaño Ancalagon, mientras se aferraba mas a su esposo.

-¿Cuantos meses han pasado desde tu último celo?-pregunto su esposa, al sentir como la temperatura de su esposo.

-Tres creo...o algo así-respondió el castaño, mientras sentía como de buenas a primeras el aroma de su esposa se hacía totalmente irresistible.

-Ophis, yo me llevo a Issei de vuelta a casa-dijo la pelinegra, antes de desaparecer junto con su esposo en un círculo mágico.

-Valla caos-dijo la lolis dragona, mientras veía como todas a excepción de Yasaka estaban que se derretían.

-Eso no es normal...

* * *

 **Hola todos, perdon por mi retrasó, bueno como primero les dire que todas las explicaciones de Sitri, Vassago y Ancalagon serán dadas en la segunda Ova de esta historia, ademas de ello estaré abierto a sus dudas y demas preguntas. Sin mas aprovechó para avisarles que me demorare un poco mas en todos mis demás Fics, no sera mucho. Para el próximo viernes ya estarán todas actualizadas, si mas me despido.**

* * *

 ** _Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén pero como ya definitiva._**

 ** _-SERAFALL._**

 ** _-IRINA._**

 ** _-SONA._**

 ** _-ROSSWESISEE._**

 ** _-KUROKA._**

 ** _-REYNARE._**

 ** _-YASAKA._**

 ** _-OPHIS_**

 ** _-KUNOU_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS._**


	14. ESPECIAL EL PLAN MAESTRO

**DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 **DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **El Plan** **Maestro**

 **Bunker Serafall:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno...estamos en 1 primera reunión del _"CAPI"_ , y como primer tema trataremos la adhesión de una de ustedes a mi camaradería-hablo la matriarca Ancalagon, la cual se hallaba sentada en la cabecera de una mesa para 8 personas; mesa en cual estaban todas las habitantes Ancalagon, desde Nekomatas roba maridos, hasta diosas lolis, bienvenidos a Serafall Tops.

-¿Que es _"CAPI"_?-preguntó la única castaña presente, la cual antes se hallaba conspirando con su maestra.

-Congreso Ancalagon Por Issei-respondió la diosa Dragona, antes de irse a sentar en las piernas de cierta Valkiria. Dejando así dos puestos libres.

-Ohh ya entiendo...y quien sera nuestra nueva camarada-preguntó la castaña, conociendo bien su aun mantenido puesto de amiga de la infancia, además de ser la única de tener la autorización de la matriarca Ancalagon en poder sobrepasarse con el castaño.

-Perra-susurraron al unísono las dos hijas de los Sitri y Vassago.

-Por cierto, ayer me llego un regalo de Gabriel-sama...¿que tal?-preguntó la castaño dejando sobre la mesa unas gafas de sol.

-Ja, tan típico de la engreída esa-dijo la pelinegra burlándose del regalo dado por la Serafín.

-No, me dijo que era una realidad virtual sobre los sueños-hablo la ojivioleta con gracia.

-Oh valla...osea que si me las pongo ¿viviré mis sueños?-preguntó con emoción la pelinegra Toujo.

-Correcto, ayer soñe que estaba haciendo guarradas con Issei y antes de venir los estaba probando...por eso me demore en llegar-hablo la castaña de forma tan sincera y típica de ella.

-Muy especifico-hablaron todas menos cierta Loli rubia, la cual se hallaba hipnotizada viendo los pechos de la Nekomata rebotar de arriba a abajo, de forma en la que la física no existía.

-Por cierto ¿que es tener una noche de SS?-preguntó la próxima líder Yokai con inocencia.

-¿Q-Quien lo-lo di-di-dijo?-preguntó de forma nerviosa la heredera Sitri, dejando a descubrir por las demás por obvias razones.

-Bien...este es el plan, si lo aceptan les deberé un favor-hablo la líder Ancalagon de forma seria y determinada.

-Te escuchamos...

Minutos Después:

-Entonces asi quedo; Primera Sona, Segunda Irina, Tercera Ross-san, Cuarta Ofhis, Quinta Kutoka y Sexta Kunou-hablo la pelinegra Ancalagon, la cual estaba enseñado lo anterior en una pizarra.

-Además existirán 3 puntos por decidir, 2 negaciones y 2 puntos renovables anualmente-hablo esta vez la loli Dragona, la cual ahora había adoptado su forma voluptuosa y sexy.

-Los puntos por decidir son: Primero, deseo de matrimonio; Segundo, Quien aprovechara los Celos; Tercero, que hacer en un posible embarazo-dijo la valkiria peliplata, con un severo rubor en la cara.

-Los negables-nya son: Primero, número de celos-nya por chica; Segundo, posibles hijos-nya-hablo esta vez la Nekomata, la cual empezó a sobarse las colas, ya que estas habían sido pisadas por la ya no loli dragona.

-Los renovables son: Primero edad mínima de Kunou para gozar de Issei; Segundo unión de una nueva camarada-hablo esta vez la castaña ojivioleta.

-Bueno sin mas se levanta el primer CAPI, nos volveremos a reunir en diciembre-hablo la matriarca Ancalagon.

-Siii...

* * *

 **Residencia Ancalagon, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

 ***Ahchu***

-No se porque tengo el presentimiento de que están hablando de m-

 ***Ahchu*Ahchu*Ahchu***

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó la líder Yokai, la cual miraba desde la sala con curiosidad al castaño.

-Eso creo...Reynare baja ese cuchillo, no mr hará nada-hablo el castaño al sentir el filo de la hoja de acero afilada en su cuello.

-¡QUEE!, cuando la compre en DemonNet decia que era contra dragones...¡HIJOS DE PUTA, ME ROBARON!-gritó enojada la caída, para después tirar el cuchillo al suelo y lanzar una lanza de luz a el objeto.

-Querida...eres idiota, sale mas rentable comprar un Pack Loli Plus en la Deep Web, que el comprar algo en la DemonNet-hablo el castaño, mientras con magia cerraba el hueco hecho por la lanza de luz de la caída.

-Malditos Demonios-hablo la caída con rabia, antes de salir de la sala.

-Valla...se enojo-habló la líder Yokai.

-Eso parece...por cierto, ¿donde esta Kunou?, ella se fue con las demás...eso da miedo, Serafall, Sona, Irina, Kuroka, Ross, ¿quien sabe? que tipo de cosas le enseñaran al Kunou-chan-hablo el castaño, imaginando todo tipo de enseñanzas.

-Ñaaa, no pasara nada-respondió la rubia sin darle importancia al hecho de que su única hija (por el momento) estaba con dos de las mujeres mas peligrosas contra la inocencia infantil...claro eso sin contar que tenia a una Lol diosa y Dragona, que era mil veces peor que las dos anteriores juntas.

-No creo que eso sea buena señal...

* * *

 **Bunker de la Conspiración:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Jajajajajajajaja es perfecto, me gusta como empiezas a pensar Sona...te falta aun un poco, yo le daré unos detalles más-hablo la pelinegra de coletas, la cual saco una hoja de papel.

-Enserio...te gusto mi plan, yo pensé que estaba un poco fumada, además de que te disgusta el final-habló apenada la heredera Sitri a su hermana.

-Naa no me importa...Claro si solo eres tu-hablo de manera seria la pelinegra de coletas, cosa que hizo pasar un escalofrío en su hermana.

-Jaja, claro...quien mas iba ser-respondió de forma nerviosa la ojivioleta.

-Bueno el caso, como primer paso aprovecharé que dentro de poco tendre mi resfriado anual, así esta justo para el plan-hablo la pelinegra mayor.

-Entiendo, y ¿después?-preguntó la menor.

-Haremos una fiesta en universidad, los emborrachare a los dos y los violare de forma salvaje-hablo de forma enérgica y alegre la Matriarca Ancalagon.

-¿¡QUE!?...Po-porque yo ta-también-exclamo la heredera.

-Bueno entoces lo violaremos juntas, así que yo aprovecharé esta botella de extracto de manzana de dragon que me dio la princesa de Tanin-habló la heredera, antes de ponerse a estornudar como loca.

-Onee-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó preocupada la hija menor Sitri.

-Sona...prepárate mentalmente para este fin de semana, yo hago el res-

 ***Ahchu*Ahchu*Ahchu***

-¡QUEEE!

* * *

 **Días** **Después, Apartamentos X:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Una mañana normal en el solitario apartamento Shitori.

La sala con su único sillón lleno de prendas de hombre y de mujer; pasando por la cocina, la cual estaba hecha un desastre, llena de varios fluidos, comida y dulces.

Y como no puede faltar la habitación principal, la cual tenía de adornos a una cama King de sabanas blancas, mas ropa esparcida por toda la habitación y dos chicas de pelo negro junto a un chico castaño.

-Suave...muy suave-muscullo entre sueños el castaño Ancalagon.

-No Onee-sama...ahí..no-respondió la heredera Sitri.

-Jajaja...más, sigue así...hmmmmm-hablo la ex-maou Leviatán.

-ahhhh...que buena noche, eso de dormir con dos almohadas ayuda-hablo el rey Ancalagon, el cual estaba despertando, y por ello no había notado aun a los dos bultos que tenía a cada lado del cuerpo, bultos en los cuales tenia sus manos...manos las cuales estaban en manoseando a los bultos de forma "inconsciente".

-So...tan, ahhh oh Issei ¿como amaneces?...¿te gusto lo de anoche?-preguntó la matriarca Ancalagon a su esposo, el cual todavía se encontraba ido de la realidad. Todo por reconocer el lugar en el que se hallaba, además de estar reconstruyendo sus memorias de la noche pasada.

-ARGGGGGG-grito el castaño al recordar la primera cosa "mala" de la noche.

-Hmmm, que suceden...dejen dormir, ustedes son inagotables no yo-respondió la heredada Sitri, para después darse la espalda y seguir con sueño.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó su esposa.

-ARGGGG SERAFALL-volví gritar el castaño.

-¿Estas cansado o algo?-volvió a preguntar su esposa, la cual se levanta a buscar su bata para baño.

-PERDON, YO NO QUISE SONA Y ELLA ME OBLIGARON-dijo el castaño con la cara pálida.

-Ohhh ta veo...-dijo la pelinegra mayor recogiendo su peluca de color café.

-PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDON-repetido el castaño una y otra vez.

-Issei, ¿me reconoces?-preguntó la pelinegra Ancalagon, la cual ahora tenia puesta la peluca, cosa que hizo que al castaño le diera un paro cardíaco...pero revivio a los 10 minutos.

Y así chicas y chicos, no tomen alcohol, no se casen con personas obsesionadas con el cosplay. Mucho menos con Serafall Sitri, que quiere tener sexo lésbico con su hermana mientras que su esposo le da amor a las dos, además de que para ello se viste como otra persona.

* * *

 **Reviews** **de los capítulos anteriores**

 ***ELDRADONCOLORADO16***

 _Yo haria lo mismo, pero a Issei y compañía les tocó más duro...esas cucarachas son como tanques de titanio orgánicos._

 ***Gadihan***

 _Tal vez lo hago en un futuro especial._

 ***godseater28***

 _Entiendo tus aportes, ademas lo de Ophis fue una que me nació de la noche a la mañana y se fue de la misma forma...solo que se me olvido corregirlo._

 ***Tsusa Dragneel***

 _Gracias por tu apoyo, espero mejorar ese aspecto._

 ***Nikopelucas***

 _Esos primos locos de siempre._

 ***alexzero***

 _Te agradezco mucho tu gran apoyo._

 ***antifanboy***

 _Pues creo lo mismo, poco a poco vamos haciendo ver a los malos._

* * *

 **Hola a todos, que tal les parecio este especial. Aprovecho para decirles que por ya esta semana entro a vacaciones, por lo cual tendré mucho tiempo que me faltaba para escribir y continuar mis historias, sin mas espero que les haya gustado, dejen su comentario de que les pareció.**

* * *

 ** _Acá les dejaré la lista del Harén junto a la integrante misteriosa, ya que decidí agregar a una más al Harén pero como ya definitiva._**

 ** _-SERAFALL._**

 ** _-IRINA._**

 ** _-SONA._**

 ** _-ROSSWESISEE._**

 ** _-KUROKA._**

 ** _-REYNARE._**

 ** _-ELHEMHILDE(la loli vampiro tsudere feminista)._**

 ** _-YASAKA._**

 ** _-OPFHIS_**

 ** _-KUNOU_**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO AAADIOS._**


End file.
